Triangulo
by destr
Summary: MVP lesiono a Matt despues de perder el cinturon por parejas pero... solo se estaba vengando. Ahora ambos se sientes culpables, y Jeff tambien se metera en medio. "No somos amigos y nunca los seremos" Cada vez se me da peor el summary
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió al ver una repetición del show en el que Matt le dice a MVP aquello de "no somos amigos ni lo seremos nunca", si, de la que eran campeones por parejas. Es que la carina que puso MVP me conmovió. Lo suficiente para hacerle protagonista de una historia. Datos para entenderlo. Aquí se supone que no hay guión y que se pegan enserio (y ya se que hay guión y no se dan de verdad) ¿entendido? Pues que disfrutéis.

--

MVP estaba en su camerino a oscuras y con los ojos cerrados.

"no somos amigos y nunca lo seremos"

Eso le había dicho Matt antes, y el acababa de vengarse... Lesionándolo. Apretó los dientes. Se le habían cruzado los cables, lo admitía. Y ahora se arrepentía de haberle echo daño, pero no había vuelta atrás. Empezó a respirar hondo, relajándose un poco y permitiéndose ser el mismo un rato más antes de salir y ponerse a actuar como un invecil ególatra. La puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Jeff Hardy, que se abalanzo sobre MVP, lo cojio de la camisa el mismo durante un rato y lo estampo contra la pared. Este se quedo unos instantes paralizado, pero después entendió lo que pasaba. Jeff debía de haber venido a hacerle pagar lo que le había echo a su hermano. Se lo merecía.

-maldito hijo de... - empezó el del pelo multicolor

-si, si. Ahórrate los preliminares y empieza ya - corto MVP

-¿como? - pregunto Jeff confuso

-has venido a darme una paliza ¿no? Pues hazlo

El menor de los hermanos hardy le soltó despacio y clavo la mirada en los ojos de MVP. Parecía resignado. Si le golpeaba... ¿es que no se defendería? Bueno, solo había una forma de comprobarlo. Jeff echo el puño hacia atrás y le golpeo en el centro del rostro. Se aparto un poco y espero. MVP se froto la parte golpeada

-¿ya esta? - pregunto tranquilo - ni siquiera estoy sangrando

-casi parece que quieres que te pegue - comento jeff

MVP gruño

-pues si no quieres nada mas lárgate de MI camerino ¿o es que el tullo es tan cutre y sucio que deseas quedarte aquí para contemplar mí magnificencia?

Ese comentario a MVP le valió una patada en el estomago y un puñetazo en la nariz, que empezó a sangrar, pero al menos volvía a estar solo.

Jeff caminaba por los pasillos gruñendo Para si. Ese hombre le sacaba de quicio como nadie.

La cara de resignación de MVP cuando lo asalto le vino a la mente. Frunció levemente el ceño ¿había visto marcas de lagrimas en ese rostro moreno? No estaba seguro. Se encamino al bar, a ver si tomando algo se le aclaraban las ideas.

Para su sorpresa allí estaba Edge tomando una cerveza. Le saludo con la cabeza por educación

-vienes del camerino de MVP - dijo el rubio. No era una pregunta

-¿como lo sabes? - pregunto jeff sorprendido

Edge simplemente señalo el bajo de los pantalones de jeff donde se había pegado un trozo de cuero que era evidentemente del sofá del camerino de MVP.

-espero que no se te haya ocurrido ponerle la mano encima - dijo edge muy serio.

Jeff se sorprendió, vale que MVP y edge se llevaban bien fuera del ring, incluso podían considerarse amigos, pero edge no era del tipo de persona que ayudaba a otros porque si.

-el lesiono a mi hermano.

-si, pero el invecil de tu hermano metió la pata hasta el fondo. MVP realmente le consideraba su amigo, y va el y le suelta eso - gruño edge

Jeff se quedo en el sitio.

-entonces... ¿no fingía?

-no - dijo Edge secamente

Jeff se tomo su bebida de un sorbo y se fue a su casa sintiéndose muy mal. En el próximo show pediría perdón a MVP.

Suspiro y al llegar a casa se tiro en el sofá .Vale, MVP se había pasado, pero su hermano Matt había sido cruel con el, Aunque sin darse cuenta. Casi todos en la empresa creían que MVP decía ser amigo de Matt por conveniencia. Pero al parecer estaban equivocados. Empezó a pensar en MVP. ¿Que sabia de el? Que era un chulo y un cobarde, al menos con sus compañeros de trabajo, salvo con Edge, con el que se llevaba sorprendentemente bien. Y resultaba aun mas sorprendente si uno se paraba a pensar en el ego de esos dos. ¿Como podían llevarse bien ese par de engreídos? No le encontraba sentido. A no ser... Que al menos uno de los dos estuviera actuando.

MVP... Ni se había interesado en saber su autentico nombre, Ni donde vivía, ni si estaba soltero o casado, ni si tenia hijos... Realmente no sabia nada de el. Había que solucionar eso si quería deshacer este lió. Se levanto y se sentó al ordenador buscando cualquier dato minimamente fiable sobre el.

Matt, cuando por fin llego a su casa, se tiro en su cama. El pie le dolía horrores, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. La cara que había puesto MVP. Cuando le había dicho que no eran amigos... En ese instante tuvo el impulso de pedirle perdón, pero no podía hacerlo frente al publico, y luego no lo había visto hasta que les toco pelear. Y en el combate por parejas se vengo de el, la prueba era la venda que tenia en esos momentos. Pero antes de lesionarle, le había ayudado a levantarse. Y en ese momento, había sentido algo. No aceptaba lo que Era, pero lo había sentido. Bueno, iba a tener mucho tiempo para pensar


	2. Chapter 2

Khaos-Guita, ya ves si que continuo "pronto". La verdad es que como es una historia que llevo mucho tiempo teniendo en mente me resulta fácil escribirla, aunque no tanto saber cuando parar xd.

Red Machine tu tan impaciente como siempre. Y en este fic MVP no es tan malo, ya lo veras.

Kairi Minamoto espero que disfrutes tanto este capitulo como el anterior.

Irunachan me alegro de que te este gustando (hasta ahora). A ver que te parece este capitulo.

Y sin más solo me queda decir que los luchadores de la WWE no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia), que todavía no lo había dicho, y dejaros leer en paz.

--

Jeff abrió los ojos confuso. Se había dormido frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Se levanto bostezando y se froto la cara. Tenía los cuadraditos del teclado marcados en la mejilla. Miro el papel donde había apuntado todos los datos sobre MVP que tenían cierta posibilidad de ser reales.

No, MVP no. Alvin.

Jeff sacudió levemente la cabeza tenia que acostumbrarse a pensar en el como Alvin. Suspiro fue a desayunar y dejo el ordenador encendido.

Luego seguiría

Matt gruño a la almohada. El dolor que sentía en la pierna no le había dejado dormir en condiciones. Se levanto cojeando y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Enarco las cejas sorprendido cuando vio que en la calle, mas exactamente en la acera de enfrente, pasaba MVP corriendo todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Alvin se paro en seco cuando unos tíos le salieron al paso, quiso darse la vuelta, pero sus perseguidores le estaban dando alcance.

Matt sintió que se le encogía el corazón de miedo, y cuando vio a MVP escaparse con un poco elegante movimiento (se coló entre las piernas de uno), soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta en un suspiro de alivio. Enseguida perdió al grupo de vista.

-Maldito idiota... - murmuro Matt - tenia que lesionarme para que no pudiera echarle una mano...

Dejo el desayuno olvidado en la encimera de la cocina y cogió el teléfono. Se quedo mirando el auricular. ¿A quien iba a llamar? ¿A la policía? Para cuando llegaran ya estarían demasiado lejos. ¿A su hermano? ¿Para que? Lo primero que le preguntaría seria que que le importaba a el lo que le pasara a esa escoria de MVP. Y tendría toda la razón. ¿A el que le importaba si a MVP le daban la paliza de su vida?

Dejo el teléfono en su sitio y se volvió a la cocina a desayunar, pero se dio cuenta de que había perdido el apetito. No solo eso, también tenia un nudo en la garganta y la angustia le oprimía el pecho. ¿Angustia? ¿Por lo que le pudiera pasar a MVP? Matt se mordió el labio al recordar la cara que había puesto cuando le dijo que no eran amigos.

-Bueno, pero el me lesiono. Estamos en paz. - dijo en voz alta para convencerse a si mismo.

No funciono.

Matt soltó un gruñido, se cambio, cogió las muletas y salio a la calle, poniendo rumbo a la dirección en que MVP había huido, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera dar con el, pero para su sorpresa se lo encontró no muy lejos, sentado en un banco con los ojos cerrados. Aparte de una brecha en la sien y el labio partido parecía estar bien. Matt se sintió inexplicablemente aliviado y abrió la boca para llamarle, pero no salio ningún sonido. ¿Qué nombre debía utilizar? MVP no le parecía adecuado en aquella situación y dudaba mucho que Mountel fuera su verdadero nombre. Trato de hacer memoria, buscando en algún remoto lugar de su mente como se llamaba realmente MVP. Matt desistió cuando vio que se levantaba y se alejaba.

Suspiro. Ya tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con el. Volvió a su casa con ayuda de las muletas.

Jeff, apenas desayuno volvió a sentarse frente al ordenador, buscando información más o menos fiable sobre Alvin. Sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente la pantalla, después negó con la cabeza y se sonrió. ¿Cómo iba un luchador tener una enfermedad del corazón y seguir activo?

Era absurdo.

Jeff, considerando que ya sabía todo los datos que podían ser reales, apago el ordenador e hizo su vida normal. Por la noche estaba puntual en la discoteca de siempre, con gafas de sol para que no se le notara lo drogado que estaba. No pudo evitar dejar caer la mandíbula cuando vio entrar a MVP con Edge. Alvin tenía un par de puntos en la sien y el labio partido.

Jeff les observo aun sin creerse que estuvieran allí, y al mismo tiempo dando gracias por que no le hubiesen visto.

MVP, después de encontrarse con algunos de sus ex-compañeros de su antigua banda y salir casi ileso de milagro, necesitaba relajarse un poco, y ya que Adam también estaba en la ciudad, que fuera con el. Se tomaron un par de copas, aunque Alvin era consciente de que Edge le vigilaba de cerca. La verdad, no le importaba, es mas, le agradaba que Adam se preocupara tanto por el. Y si el precio para eso era que, desde que Edge supiera que estaba enfermo del corazón (lo que había ocurrido hacia un par de semanas) se pegara a él como una lapa y le vigilase constantemente por miedo a que le pasase algo, Alvin estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Estaba bien sentirse apreciado para varia, aunque no le había contado su encuentro con sus ex-compañeros para no preocuparle, y le había dicho que se había resbalado en la bañera para justificar sus heridas.

Una chica, con minifalda, piernas bien torneadas top ajustado y piel tan tostada o mas que la de Alvin se les acerco y le pidió un baile a este, que acepto sin dudar, a pesar de que sabia, sin necesidad de mirarle, que Adam estaba poniendo mala cara.

No es que le importara que saliera a bailar con la joven, lo que Edge odiaba era que hiciera cualquier actividad que subiera su ritmo cardiaco. Menos mal que Alvin siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería, si no ya estaría retirado y viviendo con Adam, que no le permitiría ni levantarse de la cama.

Jeff aun les observaba desde detrás de sus gafas de sol. Aquello era la confirmación de sus sospechas: ni MVP ni Edge eran como les querían hacer creer a todos los demás. Tal vez fuera culpa de las drogas, pero ver aquella media sonrisa en los labios de Alvin le hacia sentirse bien, muy bien. Enarco las cejas sorprendido por la expresión de Edge cuando MVP salio a la pista de baile. Desde su posición parecía que Adam estuviera... celoso.

Una teoría se formo en el cerebro de Jeff alterado por las drogas: MVP y Edge estaban saliendo juntos. Y eso significaba...  
Jeff sonrió y se bebió lo que le quedaba de su copa. La noche prometía.


	3. Chapter 3

Pues esta vez paso de responder a los revs, que tengo prisa. Pero seguir dejándolos porfa. Aunque como ya estoy incomunicada del todo (antes usaba el bovil (móvil en cristiano) para leer y esas cosas) los leere en cuanto vuelva al ciber

--

Adam observaba detenidamente a su amigo, atento a cualquier síntoma de que algo iba mal. A pesar de que parecía que Alvin se lo estaba pasando bien estaba muy preocupado. Aunque intentase olvidarlo no se le quitaba de la cabeza que estaba enfermo. No podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento MVP podía caer muerto. Vale, tal vez estaba un poco obsesionado, pero tenía motivos ¿no?

Tan pendiente estaba Edge de Alvin que no se dio cuenta que Jeff se colocaba solo unos asientos mas allá para observarles mejor. El también miraba fijamente a MVP. Nunca se habría imaginado que Alvin pudiera ser tan... caliente. Esa forma de bailar, tan sorprendentemente sensual, lo demostraba. Jeff se mordió levemente el labio. Tal vez las drogas tuvieran algo que ver, pero esa forma de bailar le estaba excitando. Y mucho. Adam frunció el ceño cuando vio a MVP adoptar la misma actitud que mostraba ante la gente de la empresa. Siguió la mirada de su amigo y se encontró con Jeff Hardy. Al instante el también adopto su papel y se levanto dispuesto a atacar verbal y físicamente a Jeff, pero alguien le cogió de la muñeca. Miro y se encontró con la mirada de MVP, y no pudo menos que sentir una punzada de miedo al darse cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba su amigo.

-Déjale. Está drogado - susurro Alvin

Edge alzo las cejas sorprendido

-¿Como lo...?

-Por como se mueve - respondió MVP encogiéndose de hombros.

Adam asintió y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, mientras que Alvin lo hacia a su lado.

Para sorpresa de ambos Jeff se les acerco

-Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo - dijo el menor de los hermanos Hardy a MVP

-¿Que pasa? ¿Es que te le vas a declarar? - se burlo Edge

-Puede - respondió Jeff con una media sonrisa - Esa forma de bailar conquista a cualquiera.

Alvin trato de sonreír con su chulería "habitual", pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-Si ya decía yo que tanto colorido solo podía venir de un homosexual...

Jeff ensancho la sonrisa

-Alvin, que llevo observándoos desde que entrasteis...

Aquello inquieto un poco a los dos amigos. ¿Había descubierto su farsa?

-Bueno ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas si o no? - volvió a preguntar Jeff

MVP asintió y se levanto. Adam los observo alejarse y se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación.

Jeff guió a su acompañante hasta los baños, que curiosamente mientras el femenino siempre tenia una cola kilométrica, el masculino siempre estaba desierto.

Alvin se apoyo en uno de los lavabos.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó alzando una ceja

-Yo... quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso ayer - respondió Jeff un poco avergonzado y aun como las gafas de sol puestas

-Bueno, lesione a tu hermano ¿no?

Jeff medio sonrió. Por fin hablaba de verdad con el

-Si, pero el... te hizo daño ¿verdad?

Alvin aparto la mirada y Jeff se le acerco, quedando muy cerca de el, dejándole arrinconado contra el lavabo. MVP volvió a mirar a los ojos del menor de los hermanos Hardy alzando una ceja interrogante. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios y casi podía ver sus ojos a pesar de las gafas de sol.

-Jeff, estás drogado - sentencio Alvin

-Si, lo se - susurro el de el pelo multicolor pegándose mas a el.

Jeff observo que si se fijaba en la unión del cuello y el hombro podía ver el pulso de Alvin.

Semi-sonrió.

El corazón de MVP estaba acelerado, y para Jeff eso solo podía significar que su cercanía le ponía nerviosa.

-Mira Jeff, ya hablaremos cuando estés bien - sentencio el moreno apartándole suavemente de si.

-Estoy perfectamente - murmuro Jeff volviendo a pegarse a el

Alvin apoyo sus manos en el pecho del pelo multicolor y empujo para marcar la distancia.

-¿Es que te pongo nervioso? - susurro Jeff cogiéndole de las muñecas y obligándole a extender los brazos hacia los lados. Se pego todo lo que pudo a el, sintiendo la respiración de MVP contra su pecho, sus latidos acelerados.

Adam suspiro. Jeff y Alvin ya llevaban bastante tiempo en el baño, y empezaba a preocuparse. Al final, Edge se levanto. Iría a ver que ocurría.

Al abrir la puerta del baño el rubio soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa apenas tardo un instante en convertirse en rabia. Jeff parecía apunto de besar a Alvin, y por como estaban, este ultimo claramente no quería.

Edge se abalanzó sobre Jeff y lo estampo contra la pared. Echo el puño hacia atrás para golpearle, pero de nuevo Alvin le cogió de la muñeca para pararle. Miro por encima de su hombro para poder mirar a los ojos de su amigo.

-Déjale, esta drogado. - dijo MVP con voz tranquila - Además, cuando se le pase el colocón que lleva y recuerde que ha intentado hacer, no volverá a salir de casa por la vergüenza. Y esa vergüenza es el mayor castigo posible.

Edge asintió, soltó a Jeff y se giro.

-Vámonos - dijo mirando al menor de los hermanos Hardy con desprecio por encima del hombro.

Alvin le siguió sin ni tan siquiera lanzarle una última mirada a Jeff, que se quedo allí, pensando.

El no había querido besar a Alvin... ¿o si? A veces las drogas le impulsaban a hacer cosas que realmente no sentía. Apoyo una mano donde instantes antes había podido sentir el corazón de MVP con mayor claridad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, los latidos de Alvin eran un poco irregulares, además de rápidos. Recordó lo que había leído aquella misma mañana y tubo miedo. En esos momentos estaba completamente convencido de que MVP estaba enfermo del corazón. Decidió irse a casa a descansar y ya al día siguiente pediría perdón a Alvin por su comportamiento. Si lo encontraba, claro.

Ya en el coche, Adam lanzaba constantemente miradas de reojo a su amigo.

-Oye, mira a la carretera que nos la vamos a dar - termino diciendo Alvin - ¿o prefieres que conduzca yo?

-No, tranquilo ya estamos llegando al hotel - respondió Edge.

MVP suspiro. Le agradaba que Adam se preocupara por el, pero en esos instantes estaba demasiado cansado como para considerar la casi obsesión de su amigo por su salud algo mas que una molestia.

-Adam, te agradezco la preocupación, pero si en todo este tiempo no me ha pasado nada, no me va a pasar ahora.

-Siempre y cuando te tomes la medicación - murmuro el rubio - Si, lo se... Pero no por eso puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-Mira, si las cosas salen bien, será un milagro que llegue a los 60 años.

Adam perdió un poco de color y se agarro con fuerza al volante, tanto que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos Era la primera vez que hablaban tan directamente del tema desde que este se lo había contado. Y sinceramente no le gustaba que usara ese tono, como si fuera algo inevitable, como si ya lo tuviera asumido. Como si no le importara. Era algo que le inquietaba bastante

-Oye Alvin ¿tu familia...?

-No tengo familia - corto MVP tajante

Adam prefirió no decir nada al ver que la mirada de su amigo acababa de perderse en algún punto tras el cristal. Edge sabía que Alvin estaba recordando su pasado y prefirió guardar silencio.

Llegaron al hotel y se metieron en la cama. Compartían una habitación con dos camas individuales.

-Al final se torció la noche - murmuro el rubio para el antes de dormirse.

En otra ciudad, un hombre observaba los altos setos que ocultaban la casa de MVP

-Valla Alvin ¿quien iba a decir que después de la cárcel ibas a hacerte famoso? Disfruta ahora... por que no te durara mucho más... Yo me encargare de eso - una sonrisa cruel apareció en los labios del hombre – Yo te matare.


	4. Chapter 4

Khaos-Guita, me alegro que te guste como va la cosa, pero… ¿Cuántas veces tendré que pedirte que no exageres? ¡¡Que soy una escritora del montón!!

Irunachan, creo que aun no te he dado las gracias por las traducciones. Muchas gracias, me hace mucha ilusión, de verdad.

Kairi Minamoto, creo que en este fic a Jeff le va a quedar claro eso de que las drogas son malas, y sin Alvin te da pena ahora ya veras cuando leas este capitulo… y el siguiente… y el siguiente… y el siguiente… Pobre MVP que mal le trato.

Bueno, a partir de este capitulo la historia se vuelve para mayores de 18, y para el siguiente capitulo lo tendréis en la M, avisados quedáis. No se porque solo me salen capítulos de esta historia, y encima largísimos, ya voy por el ocho… En fin, ya os dejo leer.

--

Jeff corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Por fin había localizado el hotel donde se alojaban MVP y Edge, pero demasiado tarde. Apenas había llegado, la recepcionista, que le había reconocido le informo que sus compañeros de trabajo se habían ido hacia media hora. También le había dicho que primero habían decidido ir a comer a un restaurante varias calles más al sur y que después se volverían cada uno a su ciudad.

Y allí estaba el, corriendo todo lo que podía para llegar antes de que se fueran, a pesar de las secuelas de las drogas que se había tomado la noche anterior. Llego al restaurante sudando, pero ya se habían ido. Jeff se maldijo mentalmente. Si solo se hubiese levantado media hora antes… Ahora tendría que esperar al menos hasta el siguiente show para disculparse… por segunda vez.

O tal vez no.

Si cogía la moto tal vez podría alcanzarle de camino a Miami, y si no lo lograba una vez allí siempre podía localizar la casa de MVP. Sonaba tan fácil…

Jeff llamo a su hermano para decirle que no podría comer con el, aunque no le explico el porque. Matt tampoco pregunto, nunca había podido entender a su hermano el artista.

Alvin apenas llego se dejo caer en el sofá. Ni el sabía como había logrado convencer a Adam para que no le acompañara hasta su casa. Aunque tenia que reconocer que estaba cansado, no había dormido bien y el viaje también había contribuido. Pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Alvin cerro los ojos y se recordó a si mismo que tenia que ir a hacer la compra, pero allí estaba tan a gusto y sentía el cuerpo tan pesado… Realmente no tenia ganas de moverse. En unos segundos, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Cuando Jeff por fin llego a Miami se dirigió inmediatamente a la zona mas lujosa de la ciudad, convencido de que MVP, aunque fuera solo por aparentar, debía de vivir por allí. Echo mano de su agilidad para escalar rejas, muros, setos etc. para intentar localizar el coche de Alvin. No lo logro, es mas, se perdió. Agotado, frustrado, un poco sucio, con algunos desgarrones en la ropa y magullado, Jeff decidió refugiarse en lo de siempre: las drogas y el alcohol.

Al no haber comido nada en todo el día, se le subió enseguida, y termino sin saber como tirado frente a un supermercado que abría 24h.

Matt miraba al techo, aburrido. En casa no tenía nada que hacer, y con su lesión no tenia ganas de salir. Pero si se quedaba tumbado en el sofá sin hacer nada, se pondría a pensar, y cada vez que eso pasaba sus pensamientos se dirigían sin que se diera cuenta a MVP. Y sinceramente, empezaba a preocuparse, porque no le pasaba algo parecido desde el instituto, mas exactamente cuando se había enamorado de una chica un par de años mas joven que el.

Un momento… ¿eso significaba…? Matt sacudió la cabeza. Vale, se había divertido mucho mientras era el compañero de MVP, y algo le decía que no era como aparentaba, pero no estaba enamorado de MVP.

¿O si?

Alvin abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía la boca seca, le dolía un poco la espalda y también ese sopor propio del que se acaba de despertar. Se levanto del sofá bostezando y estirándose. Después de arreglarse y despejarse un poco se acordó, al abrir la nevera, que tenia que ir a comprar. Aunque a esas horas…

Creía recordar que había un supermercado de esos que abren 24h a unas cuantas calles de distancia, así que cogió el coche. Tardo un poco, pero lo encontró, y frente al establecimiento, tirado en la acera, estaba Jeff Hardy. Aquel pelo multicolor, y esa forma tan llamativa de vestir eran inconfundibles. Alvin le observo desde el coche sorprendido y preguntándose que demonios estaría haciendo allí en Miami. Al mirarle mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba "normal". Salio del coche y se agacho a su lado.  
-¿Jeff?

El susodicho abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar correctamente el rostro de Alvin. Una sonrisa estupida apareció en el rostro de Jeff al reconocerle y dijo algo que su interlocutor no entendió.

-Venga, que te llevo hasta tu casa – suspiro Alvin

Como respuesta, Jeff negó violentamente con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a MVP para no caerse.

-Esta bien… ¿tienes reservada una habitación en algún hotel? – pregunto el moreno con resignación.

La contestación que obtuvo fue otra negación con la cabeza y que los brazos de Jeff se cerraran con más fuerza entorno a su cuerpo.

-¿Y donde vas a dormir? – volvió a preguntar Alvin

Esta vez Jeff solo se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto… - murmuro MVP para si sin saber la razón que tenia – Ven a mi casa si quieres – ofreció.

El menor de los Hardy le miro incrédulo unos instantes, pero después volvió a sonreír como un idiota y asintió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jeff estaba encogido en el asiento del copiloto mientras observaba a Alvin, fijándose en el menor gesto.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto MVP que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Jeff balbuceo algo así como "es que me aburro"

-¿Y no puedes mirar por la ventanilla como todo el mundo?

-Me mareo…

-Vale, esta claro que yo soy gafe… - murmuro Alvin para si.

-¿eh? – pregunto Jeff, que claramente no estaba en su mejor momento.

-Nada, nada…

Tras unos segundos de silencio Jeff hablo de nuevo.

-Alvin… tengo una duda… ¿puedo preguntar?

-Claro que puedes preguntar. Otra cosa es que te responda – contesto el moreno.

El del pelo multicolor guardo unos instantes de silencio.

-Alvin… ¿es verdad que estas enfermo del corazón?

La pregunta pillo tan desprevenido a MVP que freno casi en seco, de manera que si Jeff no hubiera llevado el cinturón de seguridad se hubiera golpeado con el salpicadero. Alvin giro la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada interrogante, levemente nublada y casi inocente de Jeff, que esperaba la respuesta y rogando internamente que fuera un no.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? – pregunto Alvin tenso.

-Internet… ¿eso es un si? – pregunto Jeff entre preocupado y triste.

Alvin suspiro y asintió.

-Eso me temo.

El rostro de Jeff se entristeció más aun, hasta que pareció al borde del llanto y de improvisto abrazo a Alvin. Este se quedo sin saber que decir o que hacer. Sintió removerse una parte de el que desconocía. Era la primera vez que le daban una muestra de afecto tan espontánea y sincera. Lentamente rodeo la cintura de Jeff con sus brazos y cerro los ojos.

-Tienes que guardarme el secreto.

-Te lo prometo – murmuro Jeff con la voz quebrada.

Alvin se separo y miro al del pelo multicolor. Sonrió levemente para animarle. Jeff respondió a la sonrisa pero una lagrima callo. MVP le tendió una pañuelo, frunció el ceño como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo y se asomo por la ventanilla. La carretera estaba completamente desierta.

-Vamonos, esto me da mala espina - murmuro Alvin

Mientras conducía hasta su casa MVP se mantenía tenso, en su juventud había aprendido a relacionar silencio y soledad con peligro inminente. Mientras tanto Jeff le observaba con una profunda tristeza. Normalmente hubiera sentido compasión por el, se hubiera apenado un poco, pero la combinación de drogas y alcohol hacia que sus sentimientos se intensificaran.

Cuando llegaron, Alvin, de alguna manera consiguió sostener a Jeff, cerrar el coche, ir hasta la puerta de la casa con su acompañante acuestas, sacar las llaves, abrir la puerta sin soltarle y llevarle hasta el sofá mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

-Gracias… - murmuro el del pelo multicolor dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Déjame tu móvil – pidió Alvin.

-¿eh?

-Tu móvil, que me lo dejes. Quiero avisar a tu hermano, pero no tengo su número.

-A vale…

Matt dormía acurrucado en su cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió y al ver que era el número de Jeff se preocupo y descolgó.

-¿Qué ha pasado hermano? – pregunto

-Matt. Soy MVP – aclaro Alvin.

Trataba de hablar en tono neutro, pero tenia la voz un poco afectada. El corazón se acelero y sin saber por que su nerviosismo se convirtió en ira, que descargo en su interlocutor.

-¿Y que haces tu con el móvil de Jeff? ¿Es que se lo has robado ratero de mierda?

-No, me he encontrado a tu hermano tirado en la calle drogado y borracho. Y estoy en Miami – respondió Alvin sin poder ocultar una nota de dolor.

-Yo… - murmuro Matt sintiéndose culpable de golpe. Sacudió la cabeza – Oye, ¿quieres que valla a buscarle? – pregunto finalmente.

-No – respondió Alvin cortante – Ya es tarde – añadió en un tono un poco más suave – Si eso, ven mañana a buscarle.

-Esta bien… ¿en que hotel le has metido?

-En ninguno. Pasara la noche en mi casa.

Matt se quedo sin palabras, sorprendido. MVP ayudando a otra persona. Sonaba casi surrealista, pero eso confirmaba sus sospechas de que su ex-compañero no era como quería hacer creer. Pero eso llevaba a Matt a preguntarse porque tenía aquella montada. La voz de Alvin le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Matt? ¿Estas ahí?

-Si, si… Lo siento.

-Bien ¿entonces nos vemos mañana a eso de las once?

-Si me das tu dirección… - murmuro Matt avergonzado

-Claro – suspiro Alvin y le dio las señas de su casa – hasta mañana – y sin esperar respuesta colgó

-Adiós… - murmuro Matt al silencio.

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Sabía que iba a estar pensando lo que quedaba de noche en MVP.

Alvin le devolvió el móvil a Jeff.

-¿tienes hambre? – le pregunto.

El del pelo multicolor negó con la cabeza.

-Pues venga, te acompaño a la habitación de invitados, que vas a estrenarla.

Jeff se levanto como pudo, pero se tambaleo y callo al suelo, arrastrando a Alvin con el.

Jeff estaba encima, y la posición de MVP era poco menos que provocadora. Los pantalones se le habían bajado varios centímetros, la camiseta se le había subido otro tanto, estaba abierto de piernas y con las rodillas dobladas. Para colmo estaba atrapado entre el sofá, la pared y Jeff.

Una alarma se encendió en la mente de Alvin al sentir que el que tenía encima (y entre las piernas) empezaba a tener una erección. Había estado en la cárcel, e incluso antes, cuando vivía la calle, sabia que significaba una mirada como la que tenia Jeff en ese momento. Trato de apartarle, pero en esa posición era casi imposible. No dijo nada, fue como si sus cuerdas vocales no funcionaran.

En la cárcel le habían echo aprender a guardar silencio. Si gritaba o emitía cualquier sonido para avisar a los celadores de lo que ocurría, después de violarle le daban una paliza, por lo que ya por inercia en una situación así guardaba silencio.

Jeff sonrió de forma tranquilizadora malinterpretando la resistencia silenciosa de Alvin y le acaricio el rostro. MVP se quedo quieto un instante, sorprendido por aquella muestra de cariño. Su acompañante aprovecho para quitarle la camiseta y atarle con ella las manos a la pata del sofá. Alvin sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina cuando Jeff le beso el cuello. Apretó los dientes sintiéndose impotente mientras el del pelo multicolor los desnudaba a ambos con bastante dificultad. Cerro los ojos, tratando de evadirse de la realidad mientras relajaba algunos músculos para que cuando Jeff le penetrara no le doliese tanto, y tensaba otros para escapar a la mínima oportunidad.

-Tranquilo… - le susurro Jeff al oído con dulzura – no quiero hacerte daño.

Alvin sintió que las caricias y besos que le proporcionaban las suaves manos y los tiernos labios de Jeff por todo el cuerpo hacían reaccionar a su "amigo". Curiosamente Jeff espero a que estuviera completamente erecto para introducirse en el. La intención de el del pelo multicolor era hacerlo suavemente, pero Alvin se movió intentando librarse de el y lo hizo de golpe.

-Perdón… - se disculpo Jeff abrazándole.

Alvin decidió estarse quitecito y esperar a que todo terminara cuanto antes, porque parecía que resistirse solo empeoraba las cosas. Al principio el ritmo fue suave, lento, casi dulce pero enseguida empezó a ser más rápido, más ardiente, más salvaje.

Alvin se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo placer. ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado a esas situaciones? No, no era eso.

Era Jeff.

Aquellos besos, aquellas caricias hacían que no tuviera la sensación de estar siendo violado, aunque fuera lo que estaba pasando. Realmente ya no quería resistirse, y se noto cuando permitió que Jeff le besara en los labios e introdujera su lengua, cosa que a ningún otro le había permitido. Había gente en la cárcel a la que le faltaba algún cacho de lengua precisamente por eso.

Jeff embistió demasiado fuerte y desplazo el cuerpo de Alvin, que se golpeo la espalda contra la pared. El menor de los hermanos Hardy pasó un brazo por la espalda de MVP, se incorporo para coger un cojín del sofá y se lo puso a Alvin bajo la cabeza para que no se hiciese daño.

El moreno le miro casi suplicante, queriendo que parase y que siguiese al mismo tiempo. Jeff volvió a besarle mientras jugueteaba con una de sus pequeñas trenzas que formaban el peinado del moreno. No pudo evitar gemir en la boca de Alvin mientras se estremecía por la oleada de intenso placer que recorría su cuerpo y vertía su semilla dentro de MVP. Jeff se separo y miro a los ojos de Alvin, sonriendo feliz y jadeando. Le beso el cuello y fue bajando lentamente, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel morena, y al llegar a la erección se la metió en la boca. El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, y de haber podido se hubiese arqueado. Jeff le acaricio los muslos sin dejar de subir y bajar, lo hacia con los ojos, concentrado y disfrutando de lo que hacia.

Cuando su boca se lleno del semen de Alvin trago sin pudor. Sonrió, apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Alvin y cerro los ojos, escuchando los latidos acelerados del que, en su drogadamente, era en esos instantes, su amante.

-¿te he hecho daño? – murmuro apoyando una mano junto a su rostro.

No llego a oír la respuesta, se durmió, aunque Alvin tampoco dijo nada, seguía con las manos atadas a la pata del sofá y miraba fijamente al techo. Por una parte Jeff le había echo disfrutar como nunca, pero por otra le había humillado. No tenia sentido. Simplemente no sabía como sentirse. Para cuando Alvin se durmió, ya llevaba siendo de día un par de horas, y misterios de la mente humana, su último pensamiento antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fue "Pues al final no hice la compra"


	5. Chapter 5

Khaos-Guita ya ves que enseguida he podido volver y si, la cosa al final (pero solo al final) se puede considerar consentido, de hay van a venir un par de líos. Y en cuanto a que tengo 8 (bueno, ya son mas) me refiero contando los que ya he colgado, solo lo digo para evitar malentendidos.

Red Machine, gracias por el halago… y aunque no se como, creo que mi madre te escucho, porque me ha dado dinero mas que de sobra para salir todo el fin de semana y venir hoy al ciber. ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Irunachan, como ya te comente creo que se debe a que lo tuve que escribir tres veces, y ya ves, creo que podré venir mas a menudo al ciber, porque como si mi madre hubiese leído el rev de Red Machine, me han subido la paga. Estoy happy, porque eso significa mas sesiones de ciber, y eso son actualizaciones… así que te voy a dar mas trabajo XD.

Muchas gracias o todas/os (¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen que ir los tíos siempre delante o que? ) por aguantar estas historias, y encima buscarles el lado bueno. En fin, si os daba pena Alvin, ahora ya no se que os dará, y en el siguiente capitulo ya…

Bueno, aquí tenéis.

--

Jeff medio despertó y se encogió un poco sin abrir los ojos. Tenia la espalda helada, igual que las piernas y los brazos, pero tenia la sensación de estar tumbado sobre algo más o menos tibio. Un malestar general le inundaba el cuerpo, además de un insoportable dolor de cabeza y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Sabía que había dormido con alguien, porque podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de un corazón.

Le asaltaron de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior, descendiendo sobre el como un puñetazo y haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe y ponerse de pie con el corazón encogido. Ahora comprendía realmente lo que había echo, que lo que realmente había pretendido Alvin era apartarle de el. Pero ¿porque no había dicho nada? Ni un quejido, ni un gemido, ni tan siquiera un gruñido. Nada.

Pero eso no era importante.

Lo único que realmente importaba en ese momento era lo que le había echo a Alvin ¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de hacer algo así? Y para colmo, Alvin estaba enfermo, lo cual empeoraba las cosas. ¿Y si el esfuerzo, o el estrés o lo que fuera, le había causado un daño irreparable? Además del psicológico, claro. La culpa y la angustia se fundían en uno solo, aprisionando el corazón de Jeff hasta que resulto incluso doloroso.

Al dejar de sentir el peso y el calor corporal de Jeff, Alvin despertó. Se encogió como pudo, empezando a temblar de frió y aun con las manos atadas a la pata del sofá.

-A-alvin… y-yo… - murmuro Jeff llamando la atención de MVP.

Al mirar al menor de los hermanos Hardy, el moreno vio que estaba pálido, con el rostro desencajado. Claramente, Jeff estaba mucho más traumatizado que el, cosa que no era muy difícil. Le dedico una débil sonrisa para indicarle que no pasaba nada. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

-Oye… ¿Puedes soltarme? – pregunto con tanta casualidad como si solo le estuviera preguntando la hora.

Jeff asintió y se puso a ello con las manos temblorosas. Por la posición de Alvin, y el lugar donde estaba tenia que situarse encima de el para poder desatarle, y ambos seguían desnudos, por lo que Jeff lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo. Se aparto apenas libero a MVP y comenzó a buscar su ropa, nervioso.

Alvin tiritaba de frió y se levanto para vestirse, pero se mareo y perdió el equilibrio. No llego al suelo, los brazos de Jeff le sostuvieron.

-¡Alvin! ¡¿Estas bien?! – pregunto con una nota de histeria en la voz.

-Si, tranquilo. Solo me he levantado demasiado deprisa y me he mareado – trato de tranquilizarle el moreno.

-Estas temblando…

-Es que tengo calor… - ironizo Alvin.

Jeff le sentó en el sofá y le tendió su ropa, preocupado. El ya llevaba los pantalones puestos.

-Tranquilo, con una ducha caliente se me pasa, así que a eso voy… Y por cierto, tu hermano vendrá a buscarte a eso de las once. – comento MVP poniéndose en pie y echando a caminar.

Jeff se fijo en que Alvin tenia una cicatriz que comenzaba en la cadera derecha, cruzaba sobre la rabadilla, pasaba por la nalga izquierda y bajaba dando tres vueltas a su muslo izquierdo formando una espiral y terminando en la parte interior del muslo, a la mitad de este mas o menos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto Jeff algo alarmado.

El moreno se toco la cicatriz con dos dedos y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Nada.

Alvin salio de la habitación sin decir nada más bajo la sorprendida mirada de Jeff, que no tardo mucho en seguirle. Al ver que su anfitrión se metía en el baño, el del pelo multicolor se quedo fuera. Enseguida se pudo oír el ruido del agua al caer y comenzó a salir vapor.

-Alvin… lo siento… siento haberte… violado – a Jeff le costo muchísimo decir la ultima palabra, pero la dijo.

El moreno cerro los ojos y sonrió irónicamente para si mismo. No podía decirle a Jeff que en el fondo le había gustado, que no le importaría volver a acostarse con el. No podía decirle que se había sentido como nunca, pero tampoco podía dejar que se sintiera así de mal.

-Tranquilo… - respondió finalmente desde la ducha – No pasa nada…

-Si pasa… Déjame compensarte por favor.

MVP guardo silencio unos instantes. Otra vez el mismo dilema, aunque nada podía cambiar el hecho de que Jeff le había forzado, humillado. Finalmente pregunto:

-¿Cómo se compensa una violación?

-N-no lo se…

El silencio callo pesadamente entre ellos, solo roto por el ruido del agua al caer.

-Se que no sirve de nada y no tengo perdón… pero… lo siento.

-Déjame solo – pidió Alvin.

Necesitaba pensar, y le resultaba más fácil en la ducha. Pero para eso necesitaba estar solo.

-Esta bien… si me necesitas estoy en el salón… - dijo Jeff separándose de la puerta y dándose la vuelta.

-Jeff… - murmuro Alvin desde dentro – Esa cicatriz me la hicieron en la cárcel la primera vez que me violaron allí

Jeff se quedo en el sitio, como si se acabara de quedar paralizado, escuchando sin poder creérselo.

-Pero aquella no fue la primera vez de mi vida… Ya antes, cuando vivía en la calle y pertenecía a una banda armada, apenas siendo un crió, Mike, el cabecilla, lo hacia para dar ejemplo y demostrar el poder que tenia sobre nosotros… - lo voz de Alvin fue apagándose poco a poco – Lo siento, no se porque te estoy contando esto…

Jeff no respondió, sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho que apenas le permitía respirar.

-Supongo que es para que comprendas que lo que hiciste para mi no es tan terrible… - la voz de MVP finalmente se quebró. – Lo siento, me he puesto un poco idiota – dijo al cabo de unos momentos.

-Alvin… - murmuro Jeff en un tono casi inaudible.

-Anda, ve ha terminar de vestirte no valla a ser que cojas frió.

Jeff echo a caminar como un autómata. Sentía muchísima pena por Alvin, nunca podría haber imaginado que hubiese llevado una vida tan dura, pero a pesar de eso, y de la imagen que daba de si mismo, era una buena persona. Mientras Jeff se ponía la camiseta deseo poder ayudar a Alvin en todo lo que pudiera, y no era solo por lo de anoche, ni porque que le tuviera lastima

, que también. En esos instantes tenia dentro de el tal tormenta emocional que no podía ver el verdadero motivo.

Cuando Alvin bajo lo hizo con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones vaqueros cualquiera. Iba descalzo, y con el agua caliente se le había desecho el peinado, además de que su pelo estaba empapado, por lo que por el peso del agua estaba casi liso.

-¿tienes hambre? – pregunto

-En estos momentos no tengo yo el estomago como para comer nada… - dijo Jeff

Alvin asintió levemente.

-Pues yo tengo que comer antes de tomarme la medicación. Joder, suena como si estuviese loco o algo así… - añadió MVP para si ya en la cocina.

Jeff le observaba con un deje de tristeza. Antes Alvin se había abierto a el, le había contado parte de su pasado. Pero ahora parecía que se hubiera levantado una barrera entre ellos, el moreno estaba un poco tenso, incomodo, distante. Tal vez se hubiera arrepentido de haber confiado en el.

-Alvin… Tal vez deberías ir a hacerte una revisión… - murmuro Jeff

-¿Por? – pregunto MVP mirándole por encima del tazón de los cereales.

-Lo de anoche… tu corazón…

-Estoy bien, si no ya tendrías que haber llamado a una ambulancia – aseguro Alvin

-Oye… ¿Edge sabe…?

-Solo algunas cosas… No le he contado lo de la cicatriz, por ejemplo. Aunque creo que se lo imagina.

Jeff asintió y siguió observando a Alvin. Estaba sentado justo enfrente de el, así que no tenia problemas. Justo cuando Alvin le daba el último sorbo al café sonó el teléfono.

-Ya tardaba… - comento el moreno levantándose y yendo a cogerlo

-¿Ya sabes quien es? – pregunto Jeff sorprendido.

-Claro, a Adam le gusta asegurarse que no he muerto mientras dormía.

-No me extraña… - murmuro el del pelo multicolor.

-Oye, no te apuntes tu también al club, que de tres que lo sabéis…

-¿tres?

-Tú, Adam y el señor Mc.mahon – aclaro el moreno – Y tu tranquilo, que el jefe me obliga a someterme a revisiones médicas cada dos semanas más o menos.

-Me alegro de saberlo… Oye… ¿no vas a cogerlo?

-Si, pero es que quiero que sufra un poquito – dijo Alvin con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Tú eres un poco carbón ¿no?

-Si, pero solo un poco.

Cuando Alvin descolgó el teléfono tuvo que estirar el brazo para despegarse el móvil de la oreja, porque Adam le había llamado a gritos, angustiado. Puso el manos libres.

-¡¡ALVIN!!

-Tranquilo tío, que casi me dejas sordo – rió el moreno

-¿Se puede saber porque no me lo cogías? – exclamo Adam.

-Es que tengo visita… O fiesta del pijama, depende de cómo se mire.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien, o quienes son? – pregunto el rubio extrañado.

-Pues te lo creas o no, el Hardy kamikaze

-¿COMO? ¿QUÉ ESE HA SIDO EL PRIMERO EN VER TU CASA POR DENTRO? ¡¡Pero si ni a mi me has dejado entrar!! – exclamo Edge

Jeff, que hasta entonces solo había escuchado entre divertido y sorprendido, ahora tenia la boca abierta de par en par. El había sido la primera persona a la que Alvin había permitido entrar en su casa. Se mordió el labio. Y el le había violado ¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable?

-Esto… - murmuro Jeff cabizbajo.

-Tranquilo Jeff… Y Adam, ya hablaremos luego.

-Carbón… ya podías haberme dicho que tenías puesto el manos libres… Adiós.

Adam colgó y Alvin cerró los ojos un instante.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Jeff preocupado.

-Si, tranquilo… Oye, tu hermano esta apunto de llegar.

-¿Y? – volvió a preguntar Jeff sin entender.

-Que me voy a "transformar" en MVP – suspiro Alvin abriendo un cajón y sacando los colgantes.

-No entiendo porque adoptas ese papel ante el resto de la empresa… - comento el del pelo multicolor.

-Mira, ahora no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie. Ya te lo contare.

-Entonces… ¿confías en mí?

-Por extraño que parezca, si. – dijo Alvin con una media sonrisa.

--

Vale, lo primero decir que este capitulo era bastante mas largo, pero como estaba harta, he decidido dividirlo en dos. Ya solo lo poco que he colgado me ha costado tres sesiones de ciber… más que nada, porque estoy a veinte mil cosas al mismo tiempo xd. Y en cuanto a la subida de paga… resulta que tenia trampa. Veréis, tengo que decidir si venir de vez en cuando al ciber para actualizar o ir ahorrando para comprarme un portátil… Aunque creo que seguiré viniendo al ciber, y ahorrar lo poco que me sobre… En fin, ya veremos. Espero que os halla gustado y que estas… ¿notas de autor? que mas bien parecen mi diario no os hallan aburrido. Gracias a todos por leerme.


	6. Chapter 6

Pues ¿sabéis que? Paso de responder a los revs por una razón muy sencilla: en realidad, este capitulo forma parte del anterior (atenta traductora xd ponlos juntos porfa), pero como estoy en el msn no pude colgarlos juntos. Que lo disfrutéis.

--

-Entonces… ¿confías en mí?

-Por extraño que parezca, si. – dijo Alvin con una media sonrisa.

Jeff miro al suelo. El nudo que tenia en la garganta se apretó tanto que no podía hablar.

Matt no había dormido demasiado, y se había bebido varias coca-colas, ya que el café no le gustaba y no quería dormirse mientras conducía el coche. Llego en tiempo record hasta la dirección que le había dado Alvin y llamo al portero electrónico.

Mientras Alvin hacia dios sabe que, Jeff seguía en la cocina sin atreverse a moverse, pensando en lo miserable que era. Al oír el timbre, se levanto y abrió a su hermano mayor, mientras que MVP bajaba por las escaleras ya con su peinado echo. Jeff no pudo menos que fijarse en lo que cambiaba de tener el pelo suelto a recogido en esas trenzas.

-Bueno Jeff, espero que se te de bien actuar y hagas como si nada – pidió el moreno

-Lo intentare… - respondió el menor de los hermanos Hardy no sin cierta dificultad.

Alvin abrió la puerta y casi se come una de las muletas de Matt, ya que este la iba a utilizar para llamar.

-Pero que poca clase tienes… entiendo que estés celoso por mi magnifica casa, ya que tengo entendido que vives en una chabola, pero por lo menos podrías dar una pequeña muestra de modales. Aunque la verdad es que no se de que me sorprendo si…

Jeff le miraba sorprendido. En ese instante Alvin parecía una persona radicalmente distinta. Su entonación, sus gestos, incluso su mirada eran completamente distintos a los de antes de que abriera la puerta.

En cuanto a Matt, miraba por encima del hombro derecho de MVP, observando la decoración del segmento de la casa que estaba al alcance de su vista. Había intuido el recibimiento que le iba a dar su ex-compañero, así que había decidido no escuchar.

-Pero si no es una horterada… - comento en voz alta.

Aquello descoloco completamente a Alvin, que siguió la mirada del mayor de los hermanos Hardy al interior de la casa. En realidad, la decoración chocaba vivamente con la imagen que Alvin avía creado de si mismo, era bastante sencilla, y demostraba que en el fondo el moreno tenía buen gusto. Al menos para la decoración. Aunque le faltaba ese "toque femenino" sea lo que sea eso.

-Uhm… ¿Vosotros no tenéis prisa? – pregunto el moreno tras un instante, cambiando de táctica. – porque lo que es yo si.

-La verdad es que me gustaría hablar con tigo asolas un rato – respondió Matt mirándole a los ojos

-Entiendo que gente de tercera como tu tenga mucho tiempo libre, pero yo que soy mejor que todos vosotros, tengo demasiado compromisos como para perder el tiempo.

Jeff solo observaba, esperando que saliera algo bueno de todo aquello. Si Alvin y su hermano hacían las paces, tal vez lo que el había echo no fuera tan terrible.

-¿No puedes darme ni cinco minutos? – pregunto Matt. Sin querer se apoyo en la pierna lesionada e hizo un geto de dolor – mierda…

Alvin apretó levemente los labios mientras sentía una punzada de culpa. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Solo unos minutos, que tengo prisa.

-No me encuentro del todo bien, así que te espero en el coche… - intervino al fin Jeff.

Matt miro a su hermano pequeño un poco preocupado y asintió.

Un instante después, Matt estaba sentado en el fofa del salón, mientras que Alvin se mantenía de pie, como si quisiese recalcar que tenía prisa.

-¿Y bien?

-Esto… ¿ayer mi hermano estaba muy mal? – pregunto Matt

-¿De eso querías hablar? – pregunto Alvin a su vez alzando las cejas.

Se sentía levemente sorprendido, y extrañamente decepcionado pero ¿Qué esperaba? Matt le había dejado muy claro que aparte de ser compañeros, mejor dicho, ex-compañeros de equipo y rivales por el cinturón de campeón de estados unidos, no tenían ningún tipo de relación.

-No… - respondió Matt – Pero es que no se como plantearlo…

-Simplemente dilo, te repito que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Quería hablarte de lo que te dije en el último show...

-No veo porque, lo dejaste todo muy claro.

El mayor de los hermanos Hardy agacho la cabeza y miro al suelo. La nota de dolor y rencor que MVP no había podido reprimir se le había clavado como un puñal.

-Yo… solo quería presionarte para que pusieras en juego el titulo en una pelea contra mi… nunca pensé que…

-Ya… ¿Algo mas? – dijo el moreno

-Solo… que creo que estamos en paz y…pedirte una cosa…

-¿el que?

-Que retengas el titulo hasta que yo vuelva – pidió Matt volviendo a mirarle a los ojos

-Pues claro que lo retendré. No hay nadie mejor que yo.

Matt se sonrió

-¿Entonces… amigos?

-No – la voz de Alvin se endureció – Como tu dijiste, nunca seremos amigos.

-Pero… - trato de responder Matt volviendo a agachar la cabeza

-Tu hermano te esta esperando y yo tengo cosas que hacer

-Lo se… pero me gustaría arreglar esto…

-No hay nada que arreglar Matt.

El mayor de los hermanos Hardy se puso en pie con ayuda de las muletas.

-Esta bien, ya me voy… - murmuro – pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Alvin sorprendido

Matt se acerco a el cojeando y apoyo un dedo índice en los puntos que el moreno tenia en la sien

-Cuando te perseguían pasasteis por delante de mi casa. No te voy a preguntar que paso porque se que no me lo dirás, pero prométeme que serás precavido.

Alvin dudo. Matt estaba muy cerca, y realmente parecía muy preocupado.

-Se defendedme…

-Si, lo se… pero aun así te pueden hacer daño. – Matt trato de que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible, pero sentía el inexplicable impulso de abrazar al moreno y susurrarle al oído.

-Será mejor que te vallas de una vez. – dijo Alvin apartando la mano de Matt bruscamente, que había bajado en una suave caricia.

-Tienes razón… - murmuro el mayor de los hermanos Hardy – Y nos veremos en el próximo show… Acompañare a mi hermano – añadió a modo de explicación

-Pero si tu hermano esta en otra liga…

-Ya, pero tiene que hablar no se que con Vince…

-Pues hasta el próximo show…

-Adiós…

Matt se fue al coche. Su hermano estaba bastante pálido, mirando al vació.

-¿Jeff te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado - ¿No te habrá envenenado?

-No… Alvin no me ha hecho nada… - murmuro Jeff. – Solo es la resaca…

-Esta bien, entonces te llevo a mi casa y te acuestas allí un rato.

Jeff cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en la ventanilla.

No tenia valor para decirle a su hermano lo que había echo. Al menos aun no.

Alvin se dejo caer en el sillón. No tenía nada que hacer. Si, había mentido ¿Y que? Cobraba por eso. Y sinceramente, aunque se hiciese el duro y se comportase como si no pasase nada, después de lo de anoche tenia ganas de estar solo.

Alvin abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se había dormido, y la razón de su despertar era muy evidente. De pronto, el reproductor de música se había puesto en marcha con el volumen al máximo. Y para colmo, era flamenco. Y a el ni siquiera le gustaba el flamenco. Pero si conocía a alguien al que le encantaba.

Alvin se levanto con el pulso acelerado y con un sudor frió cubriéndole la piel. Apago la música justo a tiempo para oír como se cerraba la puerta de la calle. El moreno apretó los puños y los dientes. Solo había sido una advertencia. Una advertencia de alguien de su pasado.

-Mensaje recibido – susurro Alvin al silencio – Vienes a por mi. Pues no pienso dejarme matar.


	7. Chapter 7

Khaos-Guita, espero que sea lo suficientemente pronto y… si, tienes que dejar el hojaldre.

Red Machine, me alegro que te guste, y tranquila que a partir de ahora ya ves que te aviso. Lo e quien es el tío ese… creo que te hice un adelanto por el msn ¿no? Bueno, y si no tampoco pasa nada xd.

Irunachan, pues oye… si tu no sabes que decir, yo no se que responder.

Bien, este capitulo es un momento que los que me conocen sabían que tarde o temprano iba a llegar.

--

Matt estaba preocupado por su hermano. Se había pasado estos días sin salir de casa, y por si eso no fuero suficientemente raro en el, apenas comía y hablaba solo cuando era completamente imprescindible. A veces se quedaba mirando al vació, y sinceramente, las ultimas obras de Jeff eran bastante inquietantes, en contra de lo que solían ser. Matt sospechaba que todo ello se debía a algo que había pasado cuando su hermano había dormido en casa de Alvin. Pero tampoco quería culpar a ninguno de los dos, ya que a pesar de que seguía considerando a MVP un cabrón, aunque mucho menos que antes, su hermano cuando se drogaba se volvía impredecible. Ya que aquel día tocaba show, y encima en Miami, aprovecharía para preguntarle a Alvin que había ocurrido, aunque dudaba mucho que se lo contase.

MVP, ya cambiado para salir al ring, estaba sentado en el sofá de su camerino, mirándose las manos.

En un rato tendría que pelear con nada más y nada menos que con Kane. Y no estaba seguro de si iba a salir.

El día anterior por la mañana habían vuelto a entrar en su casa, y esta vez si se habían llevado algo: las pastillas y las recetas. Llevaba unas 30 horas sin la medicación, y sabía que no podrían darle mas recetas hasta el mes siguiente.

Si salía, era muy probable que su corazón no aguantase.

Pero** tenia** que salir, se lo debía a Vince. El le había dado una oportunidad después de que estuviera en la cárcel, y aunque si era necesario podía ser un autentico cabrón, pagaba sus deudas. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

En media hora iba a jugarse la vida.

MVP salio al ring con su número habitual. Sinceramente, a veces se preguntaba si no habría tomado algo en mal estado cuando lo había ideado. Igual que el diseño de los monos. ¿De donde demonios había sacado la idea? Ya no lo recordaba.

Se subió al ring y segundos después sonó la música de Kane. Alvin estaba asustado, sabía que ese podía ser su último día. Y por eso mismo no se bajo del ring cuando su rival subió, como solía hacer.

Si iba a morir, por lo menos plantaría cara.

La campana sonó, y Kane asesto el primer golpe, que dejo al moreno en el suelo. Glen le cogió de la parte posterior de la cabeza y le obligo a ponerse en pie. MVP logro revolverse y asestarle, primero varios codazos en las costillas hasta que le soltó, y después un par de golpes en el rostro. Pero al monstruo rojo apenas le afectaron, y de un empujón mando a Alvin fuera del ring. Este quedo unos momentos tal y como había caído. Le ardía el pecho, y empezaba a tener verdaderas dificultades para respirar.

Y el combate apenas había empezado.

Glen, al ver que MVP no subía, bajo el y volvió a hacerle ponerse en pie cogiéndole de la cabeza. Fue a lanzarle contra las escaleras metálicas, pero Alvin se giro y fue Kane quien se golpeo con ellas. En ese momento, Alvin cometió el primer error: se confió demasiado.

Kane se aprovecho de eso y cuando se le acerco le lanzo contra los protectores que les separaban del publico. A MVP se le corto la respiración por el impacto. Después Glen le subió al ring para que no les descalificaran. Se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa sádica, esperando a que el moreno se levantara.

Alvin tuvo que agarrarse a una de las piernas del monstruo rojo para lograrlo.

Su pecho… dolía como un infierno, sobretodo con cada bocanada de aire que luchaba por tomar. Cuando logro erguirse sintió la mano de Kane cerrarse en torno a su cuello. Lo siguiente que vio fue el techo del estadio. Escucho tres palmadas cerca de su oído y después el griterío del público aclamando a su rival.

Había perdido.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y tomarse un respiro durante unos momentos. Después, se levanto como pudo y volvió tambaleándose a la zona de vestuarios.

Apenas estuvo solo cometió el segundo error que pagaría caro: en vez de ser sensato e ir lentamente hasta la enfermería, hecho a correr hacia su camerino.

Sabia que Adam habría visto el combate, y no quería encontrarse con el. En realidad, no quería encontrarse con nadie.

Ya en su camerino tubo un despiste que le salvo la vida. Se olvido poner el pestillo.

Se llevo una mano al pecho. No podía respirar… se le nublaba la mente…

Matt había estado viendo la pelea por la televisión que estaba en la sala de espera del despacho de Mc.mahon. Se le había encogido el alma al ver que Alvin recibía semejante paliza, aunque apenas su ex-compañero había salido se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se encamino al camerino de MVP lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de las muletas. Vio meterse al moreno en su camerino, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta escucho un ruido sordo, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo. Abrió asustado y vio a Alvin tendido en el suelo. Tiro las muletas y se dejo caer a su lado. Le dio la vuelta y le asesto suaves bofetadas intentando hacerle reaccionar.

-Vamos Alvin… no me asustes…

Muerto de miedo, Matt apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de MVP, tratando de oír su corazón.

Solo pudo escuchar un silencio mortal.

-no… por favor no…

--

Para variar, no me da tiempo a colgarlo todo el capitulo porque estoy a veinte cosas a la vez, así que vuelvo a dividirlo en dos, y la próxima vez hasta que no termine no hago nada mas… que entre capítulos muy largos, y que no le dedico el suficiente tiempo no acabare en la vida…


	8. Chapter 8

Principio del formulario

Pues le voy a tener que dedicar el capitulo entero a Red Machine, porque es la única que me ha dejado rev… para echarme la bronca por haber dejado el capitulo a medias, pero me dejo rev.

Lo siento por Kairi Minamoto, que también me dejo rev, pero es que lo primero lo escribí hace un par de días en el ciber, y esto lo estoy escribiendo en la biblioteca, que por lo menos aquí es gratis, aunque hay que madrugar para poder pillar ordenador… Pero sigue siendo gratis. Aunque después de una hora te echan los muy…

Bueno, espero que os guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muerto de miedo, Matt apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de MVP, tratando de oír su corazón.

Solo pudo escuchar un silencio mortal.

-no… por favor no…

Se separo y llamo a una ambulancia. Le temblaban las manos, pero logro marcar los números correctos a la primera. Después de colgar intento reanimar a Alvin, pero estaba histérico, y tampoco es que fuera un experto. Había ido hacia unos años a clases de primeros auxilios, y ahora agradecía que su padre le hubiera obligado a ir, pero era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así.

El tiempo pasaba.

Un minuto…

Dos…

Cinco…

Cada segundo a Matt se le hacia eterno, pero el corazón de Alvin seguía sin latir. Tras doce minutos, el tórax del moreno se elevo mientras respiraba una áspera bocanada de aire. Matt le recostó contra su pecho para facilitarle la tarea.

-Vamos, Alvin resiste… la ambulancia esta en camino… - murmuro tomándole el pulso.

Los latidos de MVP eran completamente irregulares y respiraba en bocanadas cortas y ásperas.

La ambulancia tardo quince minutos más en llegar hasta el camerino de Alvin, y mas tarde se descubrió que había sido culpa de los de seguridad, que no les habían dejado pasar. Matt los acompaño muerto de miedo. El corazón del latino había vuelto a pararse.

Cuando llegaron ingresaron a Alvin por urgencias, obligando a Matt a quedarse en la sala de espera.

Llamo a su hermano para informarle de donde estaba, y porque. Jeff no tardo en llegar, pálido.

-¿C-como esta? - pregunto

-No lo se…

-Es su corazón ¿verdad? - murmuro el del pelo multicolor cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sentándose junto a su hermano.

-Eso creo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, vas a terminar enterándote de todas formas… Alvin… esta enfermo del corazón…

Matt sintió como si se le encogiese el alma.

-¿Q-que? ¿D-desde cuando?

-No lo se… pero creo que cuando Vince le contrato ya lo tenia…

El mayor dirigió la mirada inconscientemente a la puerta por donde había desaparecido la camilla que llevaba a Alvin. Al miedo y la angustia por lo que le pudiera pasar a MVP se sumo el dolor de que no hubiera confiado en el cuando luchaban por parejas.

-¿Te lo contó el?

-No exactamente… - murmuro Jeff - Estuve buscando cosas sobre el en Internet porque me pico la curiosidad. Cuando lo vi pensé que era absurdo, pero cuando me lo encontré, estando yo… en un estado alterado de conciencia, pues me dio por preguntárselo.

Matt se calmo un poco. Alvin no había decidido confiar en su hermano antes que en el. Extrañamente, eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

-Jeff… tú que sabes sobre el más que yo… ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Eso espero…

Mientras esperaban perdido cada uno en sus pensamientos, con la incertidumbre de no saber si Alvin sobreviviría, no se dieron cuenta de que Adam llegaba y se situaba varios asientos más allá.

En algún momento, los dos hermanos sin darse cuentan, apoyándose y reconfortándose mutuamente en silencio.

Adam en cambio tenía la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos.

Aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, los tres se culpaban a si mismos del estado de Alvin. Adam por no haber ido inmediatamente a verle cuando había visto la paliza que le habían dado, Jeff por que estaba convencido de que lo que el le había echo tenia mucho que ver, y Matt… Matt no encontraba ninguna razón para sentirse culpable, lo cual no le hacia sentirse mejor.

Llegaron a perder la noción del tiempo, cada minuto parecía que tardaba un siglo en pasar. Pero esperaban, porque era lo único que podían hacer. Esperar a que alguien les dijese que Alvin estaba bien, esperar a que todo fuese solo una pesadilla.

Al fin, tras lo que les pareció una eternidad una doctora salio. No necesito preguntar, ya que los reconoció. Adam se acerco y los dos hermanos por fin se percataron de su presencia. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra.

La doctora les explico que Alvin estaba bastante grabe, pero que dentro de lo que cabía esperar habían logrado estabilizarle, aunque aun no sabían si sobreviviría, todo dependía de cómo evolucionara las próximas horas. Los tres asintieron en silencio. Les dejaron verle, pero detrás de un cristal, sin entrar en la habitación.

Ninguno de los tres estaba preparado para ver al latino así, inconsciente, conectado a varias maquinas a través de un montón de tubos y cables, pálido, sin ni tan siquiera poder respirar por si mismo.

Adam apoyo una mano en el cristal, reprimiendo las lágrimas, le temblaban levemente los labios y las manos, pero se negaba a llorar. Jeff se había dejado caer en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y las rodillas contra el pecho, mirando a través del cristal mientras dos lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. En cambio, su hermano Matt estaba de pie, pálido y mortalmente serio, mirando fijamente el rostro de Alvin. Aunque no tenia lagrimas en los ojos, si sentía una opresión en el pecho casi dolorosa.

Los tres deseaban llorar, pero solo Jeff estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar alguna lágrima.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio durante horas. Aunque estaban agotados y tenían sueño, no querían dejar a Alvin solo, a pesar de que sabían que si pasaba algo, no podrían hacer nada, necesitaban estar allí.

Finalmente, Jeff rompió el silencio.

-Oye Adam… - llamo en un ronco susurro.

-¿Qué? – respondió el rubio sin volverse

-Tú y Alvin… sois muy amigos ¿no?

-Supongo.

Matt ni tan siquiera escuchaba, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Quiero decir… que a veces… da la sensación de que estáis juntos… - murmuro el del pelo multicolor.

Esta vez Edge si se volvió, y Matt volvió dolorosamente a la realidad.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Eso… que a veces da la sensación de que tú y Alvin seáis pareja…

-Para empezar yo no soy gay – contesto Adam de mal humor.

-¿Y Alvin? – pregunto Matt.

No tenia ni idea de porque de pronto sentía curiosidad por la orientación sexual de MVP, pero le interesaba.

-Pues… - Edge se quedo pensativo – ahora que lo pienso… no lo se… Nunca le he visto con nadie, ni hombre ni mujer…

-Pues el otro día, en la discoteca, no le importo lo mas mínimo bailar con aquel bombón de mujer – comento Jeff

-Ya, pero lo del baile es otro tema… A veces me pregunto si no se lo tomara como una religión o algo así… - contesto el rubio sin saber si sonreír, llorar o directamente exasperarse

-Así que le gusta bailar… - sonrió Matt con tristeza volviendo a mirar a Alvin.

-Le encanta… - respondió Adam tristemente

Jeff cerro los ojos con fuerza y apoyo la frente en las rodillas.

-Anda, vete al hotel a descansar – le pidió su hermano mayor.

-Iros los dos – tercio Edge – Yo me quedare y se hay algún cambio os llamare.

Adam paso lo que quedaba de noche, la madrugada y un par de horas de la mañana allí, hasta que los Hardy volvieron para relevarle y el se fue a dormir. Tras un rato, una enfermera les indico que ya podían pasar, tras retirarle unas cuantas maquinas a Alvin. Al menos, ya respiraba por si mismo.

Matt se sentó junto a el, observándole con preocupación, pero Jeff se quedo junto a la puerta. Los remordimientos que sentía por lo que había echo apenas le permitían alejarse un par de pasos de la entrada.

-Oye Jeff, puedes acercarte – susurro Matt.

-No, no puedo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto el mayor extrañado.

-Porque… yo…

-¿Es por algo que paso cuando dormiste en su casa? – volvió a preguntar Matt en un susurro

Jeff agacho la cabeza y retuvo la respiración para no llorar.

-¿Qué te hizo?

El del pelo multicolor negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – esta vez el tono de Matt fue mas duro.

-Y-yo… l-le… - a Jeff se le quebró la voz

-¿Qué has hecho Jeff?


	9. Chapter 9

Kairi Minamoto, gracias por todo… Y tranquila, que enseguida te enteraras xd.

Khaos-Guita, respóndeme sinceramente ¿Es que esperabas otra cosa de mi que no fuera drama?

Red Machine ¿Mala yo? Si fuera mala dejaría los fics a medias ¿no te parece? Y por mi te puedes enfadar todo lo que quieras, si no puedo bajar al ciber no puedo bajar.

Bueno, este capitulo tiene bastante dialogo y…¡¡Feliz año nuevo con retraso!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt miraba fijamente a su hermano esperando una respuesta, pero Jeff guardaba silencio mirando al suelo. Sentía la necesidad de contarlo y desahogarse, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de cómo pudiese tomárselo su hermano mayor.

-Uhm… ¿Estoy muerto? – murmuro una voz ronca desde la cama.

Los dos hermanos se giraron para mirar a Alvin, que estaba con los ojos entreabiertos mirando fijamente la luz del fluorescente. Matt se inclino para entrar en su campo de visión.

-No, estas en el hospital – le susurro cogiéndole la mano para calmarle.

El latino desvió la mirada para verles. Los dos hermanos sonreían, Matt con aire tranquilizador, y Jeff muy débilmente mientras dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Ya decía yo que a mi no me podían haber aceptado en el cielo… - murmuro intentando incorporarse

-Eh, eh… - dijo Matt apoyando la otra mano en su pecho para impedírselo. - despacio… tienes que descansar.

-Voy a avisar a los médicos, y después llamare a Adam - informo Jeff cuando estaba ya a medio camino de la puerta. Agradecía que el latino hubiese despertado y así la atención de su hermano se hubiese desviado de el.

-Alvin… - llamo Matt repentinamente serio - ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tu enfermedad? Maldita sea ¡Éramos compañeros!

-Iba a decírtelo… - respondió con voz débil

-A si ¿Cuándo? - pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Hardy dolido

La mirada del moreno se dirigió inconscientemente a las muletas que descansaban apoyadas en la pared.

-Después de aquel show…

Matt sintió que se le encogía el corazón hasta que llego a dolerle el pecho.

-La cague bien ¿verdad?

Alvin cerró los ojos sin contestar. Estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a actuar. Se imponía un cambio de tema.

-¿Qué paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es la paliza que me dio Kane…

-No estoy seguro. Quería hablar contigo, así que fui a tu camerino, te vi entrar corriendo y cuando abrí la puerta… tú… - la voz de Matt se quebró y en un movimiento inconsciente se llevo las manos al pecho.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que aun agarraba la mano del latino. Se sonrojo levemente, pero no le soltó, no fuera que pensara algo que no era.

-Me has salvado la vida… - murmuro Alvin sorprendido

-Si… p-pero creo que nunca he pasado tanto miedo - confeso -. La ambulancia tardo mucho… tanto que tu corazón volvió a pararse… - Matt no pudo más y derramo algunas de las lágrimas que había retenido aquellas horas.

Alvin, con la otra mano le seco las lágrimas con una caricia.

-Donde yo me crié… - se callo un instante y sacudió la cabeza - da igual, la cuestión es que te debo una, así que pídeme lo que quieras.

-No quiero pedirte nada… - respondió Matt sorprendido

MVP parpadeo insistentemente y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto su interlocutor preocupado.

-Si, si… Es solo que estoy un poco… débil - le costo decir la palabra -, y me molesta la luz, nada mas.

-Lo siento, pero con eso no puedo hacer nada.

Alvin volvió a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro cansado. Matt mantenía su mano contra su pecho, permitiéndole así sentir los latidos de su corazón, y eso al moreno le relajaba.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Mas o menos…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Aparte de lo obvio, tengo un poco de frió.

A Matt le falto tiempo para quitarse la cazadora y ponérsela por encima.

-No hacia falta… - dijo Alvin sorprendido

-Tonterías, tu descansa - respondió Matt con rotundidad

-¿Por qué haces esto?

El mayor de los hermanos Hardy desvió la mirada y guardo silencio, buscando una respuesta convincente. Estaba confuso, quería decir que era porque se sentía culpable, pero eso no era completamente cierto… Bueno, si quería que el moreno fuera sincero con el iba a tener que dar el primer paso.

-Supongo, que en parte es que me siento mal por haberte soltado aquello y… también por que al final… te cogí cariño.

-Como a un perro callejero ¿no? Quiero decir, que al principio los odias y luego no quieres separarte de ellos.

Matt sonrió al ver que Alvin se encontraba lo suficientemente cómodo en su presencia como para ser el mismo.

-Entonces… ¿Me das otra oportunidad? - pregunto tendiéndole la mano, aunque no tenia ni idea de cuando se la había soltado.

-Que remedio... me has salvado la vida - respondió el latino estrechándole la mano

Jeff llego en ese momento con Adam, que al ver la escena sonrió, contento por su mejor amigo. Sabia que le había echo daño aquel problema con Matt. En cambio, Jeff se alegro y al mismo tiempo se enfado con su hermano sin saber porque. Pero, después de lo que había echo no tenia ningún derecho a decir nada, por muchas ganas de gritar que tuviera. Aunque eso no le impidió fulminar un instante a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

-Me alegro de verte despierto - sonrió Edge

-¿Qué tal, rubia?

La expresión de Adam cambio. Le sacaba de sus casillas que le llamara así.

-Estas de buen humor ¿verdad?

-Pues si. ¿Por favor, me vas a buscar un poco de agua… - una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por los labios de Alvin, disfrutando del momento previo antes de añadir: - rubia?

-Te libras porque estas convaleciente - dijo Adam señalándole con el dedo índice antes de salir de la habitación.

Jeff se había apoyado la espalda en el cristal, se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y miraba al suelo.

-Jeff, todavía no me has respondido a lo que te pregunte antes - dijo Matt repentinamente serio.

El del pelo multicolor solo agacho más la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Alvin, cuéntame que paso cuando mi hermano durmió en tu casa, por favor.

-Nada importante, que yo sepa - respondió MVP encogiéndose de hombros

Jeff levanto la vista y la clavo en el moreno.  
-¿Qué no paso nada? - pregunto con la voz quebrada. - Yo t-te…

-No fue nada - corto Alvin.

-¿Pero me quiere decir alguien que demonios paso? - pregunto Matt ya exasperado.

Jeff sintió que la urgencia de contarlo se hacia mas grande, que si no lo contaba estallaría. Y mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, de sus labios se escaparon las dolorosas palabras que revelarían a su hermano el monstruo que era en realidad.

-¡Le viole!


	10. Chapter 10

Kairi Minamoto, deseo concedido… con retraso. ¡Pero concedido! XD no te preocupes, ya sabes que a partir de ahora serán mas regulares las actualizaciones. Y no, no duermo bien por las noches… pero eso es culpa de mi perra, no de mi conciencia ¡eh!

I-am-Momo, bueno, vaale. Intentare meterle algo de humor… aunque mi fuerte es el drama, ya lo sabes… y ya tengo todo escrito :P solo me falta elegir el final, que tengo unos veinte

Red Machine, bueno, en este capitulo Jeff no sale mucho, pero es normal que este triste ¿no te parece?

Ala, un cap algo corto pero… ¡el próximo lo compensara! ¡Prometido!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff sintió que la urgencia de contarlo se hacia mas grande, que si no lo contaba estallaría. Y mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, de sus labios se escaparon las dolorosas palabras que revelarían a su hermano el monstruo que era en realidad.

-¡Le viole!

Su hermano le miro entre sorprendido horrorizado y asqueado, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Jeff, estabas drogado y tampoco me hiciste daño - intervino Alvin con voz seria pero intentando ser amable.

-Eso no es excusa - intervino Matt mirando a su hermano casi con odio.

-Lo se... - murmuro Jeff agachando la cabeza y reteniendo las lagrimas como un niño pequeño.

-A ver... se supone que el principal perjudicado fui yo ¿no? Pues si yo ya le he perdonado ¿por qué tienes que meterte Matt?

-¡Porque me importas!

Alvin se quedo mudo, mirando a Matt a los ojos. El silencio callo aplastante en la habitación, solo aliviado por los pitidos que emitían las maquinas.

-Deberíais iros a descansar- dijo finalmente MVP apartando la mirada - tenéis que estar agotados.

Jeff obedeció en silencio, comprendiendo perfectamente que el latino quería estar solo . Pero Matt se quedo allí, observándole un poco dolido, pero era comprensible. A buenas horas le decía que le importaba... Aunque mas bien se le había escapado.

Poco después se abrió la puerta, pero no era ni Jeff ni Adam, si no un hombre que Matt no conocía de nada.

Debía tener unos cuarenta y cinco años, con la piel un poco mas clara que Alvin y todo el aspecto de ladrón barriobajero. La expresión del latino se ensombreció y se volvió agresiva.

Su rostro era el reflejo del odio.

Matt se puso en guardia, y aunque se guardo de demostrarlo, se asusto bastante. Nunca había visto a Alvin así.

-Valla, sigues vivo - comento el desconocido quitándose el pañuelo para mostrar un pelo negro como el carbón que chocaba con sus ojos azules grises, inusuales entre la gente de piel oscura (1)

-Pues si - gruño Alvin

-¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto Matt agresivamente

El hombre solo le lanzo una mirada de desprecio y volvió a centrar su atención en Alvin.

-Creo que tengo algo tullo - dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y tirando a los pies de la cama un bote de pastillas y un taco de recetas al sacarla - Te lo devuelvo simplemente porque de todos modos te darán mas.

-Te odio.

-De eso se trata Alvin... ¿o debería llamarte MVP?

-Vete al infierno Mike.

Mike solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, pero mientras pasaba por delante del cristal le lanzo una ultima mirada a Alvin. Una mirada cargada a partes iguales de lujuria y sadismo.

-Alvin... Ese tío va a por ti ¿verdad? - pregunto Matt con cautela tras un instante

-Si. Me quiere muerto.

El mayor de las hermanos Hardy guardo silencio otro instante.

-Tu casa no es segura.

-Lo se - contesto Alvin lacónicamente

-Dijiste que podía pedirte cualquier cosa ¿no?

-Si... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Cuando salgas de aquí... - Matt trago saliva, lo que iba a pedirle era una locura, pero tenia que hacerlo para quedarse tranquilo - vengas a vivir a mi casa. Solo hasta que esto en lo que estas metido termine - añadió rápidamente.

-¿Q-Que? - pregunto Alvin sorprendido

-Es que... no quiero que te hagan daño y en mi casa estarás mas seguro - se explico Matt - Aunque bueno, si vives con alguien...

-Vivo solo.

-Entonces ven conmigo, así, si te pasa algo... por tu corazón, tendrás a alguien que te cui... que te ayude - se corrigió rápidamente

Alvin desvió la mirada a la pared.

-No quiero compasión - dijo con voz firme.

-No es compasión - respondió Matt - es solo que me preocupo por ti.

El silencio volvió a caer en la habitación mientras el moreno pensaba.

-Esta bien... - murmuro Alvin no muy seguro - Me iré a vivir contigo hasta que Mike me deje en paz o le metan en la cárcel, si es que eso pasa algún día... Pero con la condición de que no me metáis en el reality que tenéis montado - añadió rápidamente.

-Trato echo.

Matt sonrió. La hacia ilusión que Alvin se fuera a vivir a su casa, pero ¿por qué? Observo el perfil de su ¿amigo?. Aunque sonriese y bromeara tenia la sensación de que siempre tenia un halo de tristeza en sus ojos, y quería saber porque para poder arreglarlo. Pero tenia que tener paciencia y esperar a que Alvin confiara en el. Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez terminaron siendo mas que amigos.

Matt sacudió un instante la cabeza ¿pero donde salían esos pensamientos?

-Oye Matt - llamo Alvin.

-¿Qué? - respondió el aludido sobresaltado

-¿No esta tardando mucho Adam? - pregunto MVP

-Se habrá perdido...

-Seguramente, pero con Mike rondándome... bueno, me espero lo peor.

-Iría a buscarlo, pero con la pierna así...

Alvin volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez con culpa. El era el responsable de la lesión de Matt.

-Lo siento...

-Eh, tranquilo... fue un malentendido, además, me lo gane.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Parece mentira, no llevo ni una hora despierto y ya tengo sueño. - suspiro.

-Entonces descansa - murmuro Matt.

Alvin le dedico una media sonrisa y cerro los ojos, sabiendo que el mayor de los hermanos Hardy no se marcharía al menos hasta que llegara Adam.

Cuando el rubio volvió, sonrió al ver a los dos dormidos. Su amigo en la cama y Matt con la cabeza en su pecho mientras le abrazaba.

-Alvin, me da que tu terminas con uno de los hermanos Hardy - dijo en voz baja para no despertarles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) es que poner "los de su raza" me parecía mal, y "etnia" inadecuado... Por eso a MVP le llamo aveces "moreno" no por el pelo, si no por la piel ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

Kairi Minamoto, pues disfruta, porque me da que este capitulo es solo para ti… eres la única que me dejo rev en el anterior XDDD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Se separo y miro a Alvin, sobre el que se había quedado dormido. Se tranquilizo un poco cuando el pecho del latino subió. Durante un instante había creído que había dejado de respirar. Matt se paso la mano por la cara, preocupado. A su lado, en una bolsa con hielo estaba la botella de agua que había traído Adam y que había dejado allí antes de irse.

Matt observo el pacifico rostro del latino, preguntándose si había sido real o solo producto de su imaginación al estar aun mas dormido que despierto. Miro un instante por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. Tomo la decisión de quedarse despierto por si ocurría algo y además, aunque no le quisiese admitirlo... le gustaba observar a Alvin mientras dormía. Su rostro era tan pacifico, tan dulce... Sin mascaras, sin mentiras, sin actuar. Solo era él, dormido.

Cuando el moreno abrió los ojos ya habían pasado varias horas, que el mayor de los Hardy había pasado a su lado, velándole y reflexionando.

-Buenos días – saludo Matt con una media sonrisa.

Alvin respondió al saludo mientras bostezaba, así que no se entendió lo que dijo. Matt rió suavemente y le aparto una trenza medio desecha de los ojos, colocándosela detrás de la oreja.

-Que cariñoso estas... – comento MVP con voz ronca.

-Anda, bebe un poco, que parece que te hallas tragado medio kilo de arena. – sonrió su interlocutor tendiéndole la botella, aun fresca por el hielo.

Alvin acepto la botella y se bebió casi media botella de un trago.

-Gracias... Oye ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Ayer. – contesto Matt.

-¿Te has quedado a dormir aquí conmigo? – pregunto Alvin sorprendido.

-Si... es que... Con ese tal Mike rondando por aquí no me atrevía a dejarte solo – trato de justificarse el mayor de los hermanos Hardy.

-Gracias... – murmuro el latino sorprendido.

-No tienes porque dármelas, para eso estamos los amigos .

-Matt... – Alvin se rehizo de la sorpresa, oculto su agradecimiento y lo conmovido que se sentía y se estiro – Bueno, ya que no quieres dejarme solo en cuanto llegue Adam te vas a descansar ¿vale?

-Esta bien... – cedió - ¿Necesitas algo?

-La verdad, si. Necesito hablar con tu hermano. A solas.

Matt frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

-Si, supongo que necesitas decirle cuatro cosas a ese carbón mal nacido...

Alvin soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos un instante.

-Lo que hizo tu hermano no puede considerarse una violación. Bueno, al principio si, pero después... Después ya no – abrió los ojos y volvió a estirarse – Pero claro, no puedo decírselo así – añadió con un tono mas alegre.

Matt sintió que su pulso se disparaba por la mezcla de rabia y miedo. ¿Podría ser que a pesar de todo Alvin...? No, era imposible. Aun así, la duda le abrasaba por dentro, obligándole a preguntar con urgencia.

-Oye Alvin... ¿A ti... a ti te gusta mi hermano?

El moreno desvió la mirada pensativo. Después de unos instantes abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero guardo silencio y volvió a cerrarla. De mientras, Matt tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados, clavándose las uñas sin darse cuenta por la ansiedad, sin querer preguntarse porque estaba tan angustiado y deseando oír un no rotundo de los labios de su interlocutor. Pero MVP no emitía un solo sonido, y la incertidumbre le estaba matando.

-Alvin, responde – pidió Matt – Que solo es si o no... – añadió con un amago de sonrisa e intentando sonar bromista.

-Es que... ¿Qué se siente ale estar enamorado? – pregunto el moreno sin mirarle.

Matt le miro sorprendido, eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

-¿Q-que?

-Yo... bueno, he estado con tías... y con tíos – añadió – Pero eran relaciones basadas en el sexo, sin sentimientos, o simplemente ligues de una noche. También alguna vez me he sentido atraído por una persona, pero lo que es gustar... estar enamorado... No. Creo que puedo afirmar que nunca me he enamorado. De echo creo que no he tenido un amigo de verdad hasta que conocí a Adam, supongo que por eso paso lo que paso cuando me dijiste aquello en aquel show.

Matt le escucho conmovido y sorprendido a partes iguales. Las palabras de Alvin habían sido amargas, y la tristeza había anidado en su mirada. En esos momentos era más evidente que su vida había sido muy dura. Sintió piedad de él ¿cómo no hacerlo? No pudo, ni quiso, reprimir el impulso de abrazarle. Estrecharlo contra su piel para aliviar aunque fuera la milésima parte de su tristeza. Unas palabras escaparon de sus labios, directamente desde su corazón.

-Tranquilo, ahora todo ira bien. Estoy aquí.

Alvin se tenso un poco, sorprendido por el abrazo. Se relajo poco a poco, sintiendo el calor de Matt, acompasando sin darse cuenta su respiración a la suya. Cerro los ojos despacio. Allí, en los brazos de Matt, escuchando su corazón, se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto. Tan a salvo. No tardo mucho en dormirse de nuevo.

En cuanto a Matt, también había cerrado los ojos. Sentía lastima por Alvin pero... se alegraba. Se alegraba, aunque estuviera mal decirlo, porque por fin había dejado caer completamente la mascara, y había confiado en él. Se alegraba, porque no había rechazado su abrazo. Sintió relentizarse su respiración, y cuando miro, estaba dormido. Le observo con una media sonrisa, deseando quedarse así. Sin darse cuenta, acerco su rostro al de él, observándole mas atentamente de lo que había echo nunca. Como se relajaba cuando dormía, como las líneas de expresión se difuminaban. Sentía su respiración acariciándole el cuello, suave, cálida. Era agradable. Se fijo en los labios entreabiertos por donde salía aquel cálido soplo de vida. Aun brillaban por el agua que hacia poco había pasado por ellos. Sin saber porque, sus ojos se quedaron allí, perdiéndose en cada destello, en cada línea. ¿Sabrían distintos a los de una mujer? ¿Serian más agresivos? ¿Más ásperos?

-Esto... ¿Molesto?

La voz de Adam rompió el hechizo bruscamente, cayendo sobre Matt como un puñetazo. Se irguió bruscamente, pero sin soltar a Alvin, manteniéndole contra él.

-N-No... – murmuro rezando internamente para no sonrojarse.

No le sirvió de nada, sus mejillas se pusieron como dos manzanas.

Adam alzo las cejas, divertido por la situación. La expresión de Matt cuando estaba a escasos milímetros del rostro de su amigo, y la que tenia ahora, era mas que suficiente para que estuviera convencido de que a el le gustase Alvin. Pero... ¿Seria Matt consciente? Y aun más importante ¿Qué sentiría el moreno?

-¿Seguro? – pregunto con una media sonrisa.

Matt asintió avergonzado e indeciso. No quería soltar a Alvin, no fuera a despertarse, pero tampoco podía seguir manteniéndole contra su pecho, porque entonces Adam podía pensar algo que no era.

-¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche? ¿Ha habido algún cambio? – pregunto Edge sentándose al otro lado de la cama de Alvin.

-No... o si. – murmuro Matt volviendo a mirar a Alvin preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar Adam frunciendo el ceño.

-No estoy seguro. Cuando desperté, me pareció... que había dejado de respirar durante un momento... Pero bueno, estaba medio dormido y tal vez aun estaba soñando – añadió sin desviar la mirada del rostro del moreno, al que aun no se había decidido a soltar.

-Matt tu... ¿estas enamorado de Alvin?

El mayor de los Hardy se sobresalto y miro a Adam sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Lo que le salvo de contestar fue que la persona que dormía entre sus brazos se despertó.

-Valla, buenos días – saludo Adam.

-Hola rubia – bostezo Alvin.

Matt le soltó y se recostó en su asiento, tal vez un poco apresuradamente. No quería separarse de el realmente, pero ahora que estaba despierto no había motivos para seguir abrazándole ¿no?

-Oye rubia ¿ya has estado haciendo preguntas incomodas? – comento Alvin frotándose la cara para despejarse un poco.

-¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Matt sorprendido

-Estas como un tomate – respondió el moreno sonriendo.

El mayor de los Hermanos Hardy se sonrojo mas aun.

-En fin, me dijiste que cuando volviese Adam te irías a descansar. Y si de paso le dices a tu hermano que quiero hablar con el , favor que me harías.

Adam observaba la situación divertido, pero intentando no pasar desapercibida ninguna reacción. Sabia que tarde o temprano habría problemas sentimentales, y cuando llegaran quería poder ayudar a su amigo.

-Esta bien... lo haré si eso te ayuda. – murmuro Matt de mala gana.

Ahora que sabia que tal vez Alvin estuviese enamorado de su hermano no podía menos que irritarse, especialmente sabiendo lo que le había hecho Jeff. Nunca había sentido una rabia así, y nunca se hubiese imaginado que iba a estar dirigida contra su hermano pequeño. Pero aquello no era rabia... eran celos. Pero... ¿Celos de que? Mejor no pensar en ello.

-Muchas gracias Matt, y no le guardes rencor ¿vale? – sonrió débilmente el moreno.

-lo intentare...

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto el rubio confuso.

-Rubia, deja de cotillear que no necesitas saberlo – respondió Alvin

-Oye ¿porque le llamas rubia? – pregunto Matt un tanto divertido.

La sonrisa de MVP se ensancho hasta su limite, y Edge por el contrario se puso muy serio.

-Alvin, ni se te ocurra. – advirtió

-Pues lo voy a hacer, a ver si así aprendes a no intentar controlarme. Veras Matt...

-Alvin, no lo hagas – insistió el rubio con un tono mas duro.

-resulta... – continuo el moreno como si nada – Que un día fui a su casa de visita, y es que me recibió...

-¡¡¡Alvin!!!

-...con, visualízalo Matt, una bata rosa, rulos en el pelo, un delantal de corazoncitos y encima una mascarilla para la cara.

El mayor de los hermanos Hardy no pudo evitarlo y estallo en carcajadas, que intento ahogar tapándose la boca con las manos. Adam miraba a su amigo rojo, aunque no podía saberse si era por rabia o por vergüenza.

-Venga Matt, a descansar. – dijo Alvin tan tranquilo.

Matt asintió intentando aguantarse las carcajadas, cogió las muletas y salió despidiéndose con un gesto.

-¿Pero por que coño se lo has contado? – mascullo Edge

-Quería animarle un poco, lo siento – se disculpo el latino, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido paulatinamente al estar fuera del alcance de la vista de Matt.

-Alvin... ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto el rubio olvidándose de su enfado.

-Nada... que últimamente con los hermanitos Hardy se me va la lengua... Y con Mike por aquí...

-¿Mike? ¿Te refieres al mismo Mike que logro que te metieran en la cárcel? – pregunto Adam alarmado.

-El mismo... pero no fue lo peor que me hizo ese hijo de puta...

-¿qué? ¿de que estas hablando?

-Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

-Esta bien, pero ya que ese tío te vuelve a incordiar, vente a vivir conmigo.

-Lo siento, pero Matt me ha hecho la misma oferta y ya he aceptado – contesto Alvin con una débil sonrisa de disculpa.

-Bueno, me quedo mas tranquilo sabiendo que no vas a estar solo todo el día.

-Gracias... Oye, al final Matt no te ha respondido ¿verdad?

-Tampoco quería una respuesta, solo plantearle la pregunta para que pensara.

-Mira que te gusta arreglar problemas ajenos, rubia cotilla.

-Es que mi vida es un aburrimiento – rió Adam.

-Eso explica por que te dio por hablar conmigo en aquella cena de empresa...

-Pues si, es que me aburría, pero luego despertaste mi curiosidad.

-La verdad es que ya tiene narices que nuestra amistad empezara con una conversación sobre la tarta de chocolate...

Siguieron hablado de nada en particular un buen rato, pero finalmente la puerta se abrió y Jeff entro mirando al suelo.

-Oye rubia, ¿me traes algo para desayunar? – pregunto Alvin – Me muero de hambre.

Adam asintió y salió de la habitación para dejarles hablar asolas.

-A ver... ¿a que viene esa cara?

-Después de lo que te hice...

-Ay... – suspiro MVP - ¡artista tenias que ser! Siéntate a mi lado.

Jeff obedeció sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Mírame – pidió el moreno intentando que su voz sonara lo mas suave posible.

-Alvin... he estado pensando...

-Con ese tono nada bueno – comento el latino apoyando una mano en su espalda para intentar animarle un poco.

-No sabría decirte... – murmuro Jeff.

-Venga, mírame – pidió de nuevo Alvin

El del pelo multicolor obedeció, pero manteniendo la cabeza un poco agachada.

-Alvin... lo que hice... no fue solo por las drogas... y creo que eso solo lo empeora todo.

-Jeff ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto el moreno sorprendido.

Jeff inspiro hondo. O ahora o nunca.

-Veras... Creo que yo te qui...

En ese instante la puerta volvió a abrirse, y por ella entro Mike con una media sonrisa entre burlona y sádica. El rostro del moreno volvió a ensombrecerse como la vez anterior.

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí Mike? – pregunto ásperamente

Jeff miro al recién llegado. Mike... ¿de que le sonaba el nombre? No conseguía acordarse. ¿Quién era ese tipo que parecía sacado de los bajos fondos y que relación tenia con Alvin? Frunció el ceño al ver fugazmente la culata de una pistola. Un pensamiento le llevo a otro y termino recordando lo que le había contado Alvin. Mike era ese hijo de puta que le había echo la vida imposible.

Si las miradas mataran, el del pañuelo en la cabeza hubiera caído fulminado por la mirada asesina de Jeff. Este se levanto y se coloco frente al recién llegado, tapándole la visión del convaleciente.

-Valla Alvin ¿ahora tienes guardaespaldas? – pregunto Mike entre el desprecio y la curiosidad.

-No – respondió el del pelo multicolor con rabia mal contenida – Soy su amigo.

-Pues vale. Al – llamo inclinándose hacia un lado para verle -, esta tarde te darán el alta si todo va bien. Pues bien, quiero verte en tu territorio. Si aceptas, esta noche donde vas siempre. – y dicho esto, se fue por donde había entrado.

-No he entendido nada... – dijo Jeff extrañado.

-Yo si – dijo Alvin sorprendido. Hizo una pausa en la que soltó una mezcla de resoplido y suspiro – Y no me lo creo. – añadió.


	12. Chapter 12

Kairi Minamoto, gracias por ese pedazo rev ¿es para compensar ser la única que los deja? XDDD Y en cuanto al supuesto lío mental de MVP… Es que el pobrecillo esta demasiado liado con sus cosas (te extraña?) para darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando con los Hardy… pero ya se enterara, ya. No se si entenderás lo que quiso decir Mike "el malo del fic", pero se supone que lo dice así solo para que lo entienda Alvin, asíque no te preocupes, que si para cuando vuelva me encuentro con que le das importancia, pues bueno, te lo explico al principio del cap siguiente y ya ¿vale? ¡Que lo disfrutes! ¡Eres la única lectora fiel de esta historia que me queda!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras un par de horas, en las que Alvin logro animar minimamente a Jeff, Adam trajo el desayuno para los tres y pasaron el rato hablando de estupideces y bromeando, apareció un medico para informar que si todo iba bien aquella misma tarde podría irse. Tal y como Mike había predicho.

-Y ya sabe, mucho descanso, dieta equilibrada y evite alterarse – añadió el doctor antes de irse.

Alvin asintió, pero en cuanto el hombre salió, soltó un alegre y despreocupado:

-Estoy muerto.

-¿¡Que!? – preguntaron Jeff y Adam al mismo tiempo.

-En cuanto salga de aquí pienso salir y ponerme de alcohol hasta no le importa a nadie. Tengo a Mike acechándome así que no voy a estar precisamente tranquilo, y mas sabiendo que su hermano en un genio informatico... – contesto el moreno.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte con Mike – dijo Jeff muy serio.

-Y no tienes porque salir, y menos beber – añadió Edge.

-Rubia...

-¡Que no me llames rubia!

-...cualquiera diría que no me conoces.

Adam suspiro.

-No se porque me molesto, si siempre haces lo que te da la gana... – murmuro.

-Tío, si te hiciera caso, aunque solo fuera una vez, mi vida se volvería demasiado aburrida – contesto el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jeff sonrió débilmente. Le gustaba aquella faceta de Alvin y saber que, a pesar de lo que le había hecho no solo le había perdonado, si no que además confiaba en el, y ya comenzaban a tener una relación de algo parecido a la amistad.

Todo el tiempo que había estado en su habitación, tirado en la cama mirando al vació, había estado pensando. Y cuando se había drogado, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto más caóticos, pero más intensos. Y entonces lo había visto claro. Porque lo había hecho para dejar la mente en blanco y no había podido dejar de pensar. De pensar en el. En lo que le había hecho, en su forma de sonreír, en su mirada triste cuando quiso asaltarle después de que lesionara a su hermano, en su forma de hablar, de bromear, de gesticular con las manos, de moverse. En todo lo que conocía de Alvin. No sabia si estaba enamorado, pero si que le gustaba bastante.

Tal vez lo suficiente para intentar algo serio.

Pero por culpa de ese maldito Mike había perdido una oportunidad preciosa. ¿Es que iba a negarle hasta la ocasión de ser feliz a su lado? Daba igual, se lo diría la próxima vez que pudiese, y estaba convencido de que le correspondería. Si no lo hacia ya, el conseguiría que le amara.

Finalmente, después de que le dieran el alta, Alvin se salió con la suya a pesar de que Jeff y Adam le acompañaron hasta su casa para intentar evitarlo. Este último no pudo menos que observar curioso la decoración. Mientras, el moreno se daba una ducha, y con la excusa de ir a hacer las maletas ya que mañana se mudaba a casa de Matt, salió por la puerta trasera. Para cuando sus dos invitados se dieron cuenta, el ya había arrancado la moto y se alejaba.

Al oír el motor, Adam suspiro con cara de resignación y se dejo caer en el sofá.

-¿No piensas ir a buscarle? – exclamo Jeff sorprendido.

-¿Tu conoces la ciudad? – contesto Edge

-No...

-Pues yo tampoco. Y en mi mapa no salen los lugares que frecuenta Alvin– añadió al sacar un plano de la ciudad de su bolsillo trasero. – Así que todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar para que vuelva entero. Bueno, eso... y cotillear un poco por la casa.

-Pues yo pienso ir a buscarle – sentencio Jeff yendo hacia la puerta.

En realidad, no era solo que quisiese asegurarse de que Alvin estaba bien, que por supuesto que si, si no que también era en ese mismo salón donde no hacia tanto había pasado aquello, y le hacia sentirse realmente mal estar allí.

-¿Y como piensas encontrarle? – pregunto el rubio con calma – Ninguno de los dos conoce la ciudad y no tenemos ni idea de a donde podía haber ido.

El del pelo multicolor se giro para mirarle.

-¿Y Mike? Esta intentando _**matarle**_ ¿recuerdas?

-Si, lo se. Y aunque parezca mentira, estoy muy preocupado, tanto por eso como por su corazón. Pero no voy a cambiar su forma de ser... Por mucho que a veces me gustaría.

-Ya, pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí quieto. – respondió Jeff – Tengo que ir a buscarle.

-Como quieras... pero llévate el mapa y apunta mi número de teléfono – suspiro el rubio – Tal vez te ayude, y así podrás llamarme cuando lo encuentres.

-Gracias...

El menor de los hermanos Hardy sonrió débilmente, y se marcho. .

Edge se quedo pensativo. ¿Había hecho bien al dejar marchar a Jeff? Tal vez no, pero ya no había marcha atrás y tal vez, solo tal vez, lograría encontrar a Alvin.

Jeff, guiándose por el plano, y preguntando, logro encontrar un lugar donde tal vez estuviera Alvin. Apenas entro, le vio al fondo del local. No pudo menos que sorprenderse y asustarse apartes iguales al ver la situación. Junto a MVP, estaba Mike, sentado como si estuviese en su casa, sonriendo y hablándole a su interlocutor amistosamente. En cambio, Alvin estaba tenso, hasta un poco encogido sobre si mismo, mirando su vaso. Le había visto asustado antes, pero nunca así...

De pronto Mike le cogió de la barbilla, haciéndole girar la cabeza bruscamente, acerco su rostro al suyo con una sonrisa casi perversa y le beso. A Jeff, la relación de Alvin le recordó a la de un conejo ante las luces de un coche que se aproxima a toda velocidad a atropellarlo. Abrió mucho los ojos, paralizado, y sus manos se aferraron a la barra como si necesitase asegurarse de que aquello no era una pesadilla.

Mike se levanto y se fue, dejando allí a Alvin. El del pelo multicolor se acerco despacio a el, y sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado. Alvin no levanto la vista de la copa, donde la había vuelto a posar. Pero aun así, cuando sintió el brazo de Jeff rodearle los hombros, reconfortándole, musito un débil:

-Gracias.

Matt se revolvía en su cama. Había dormido un rato, pero tan solo eso. El resto del tiempo lo había pasado dando vueltas en la cama. Por algún motivo no podía relajar su mente. Suspiro y dio otra media vuelta mas. A pesar de que le había prometido a Alvin que iba a descansar no podía. Se levanto de mal humor y se metió en la ducha, a ver si así se relajaba y le entraba el sueño.

El baño se lleno de vapor enseguida, mientras el agua caliente recorría suavemente la piel de Matt. Su cuerpo no tardo en relajarse, pero no así su mente. Y la cuestión es que no estaba pensando en nada en concreto, al menos no a nivel consciente.

Viendo que con el agua caliente no iba a lograr nada, salió de la ducha y se vistió. Al fin y al cavo ya llevaba muchas horas en el hotel, seguro que si volvía ya Alvin no le echaba de la habitación.

Alvin...

Eso era lo que no le dejaba descansar. Estaba preocupado por el.

Suspiro. Como para no preocuparse. Salió del hotel y se puso en camino al hospital. Caminaba a paso ligero, sin querer entretenerse con nada. O al menos todo lo rápido que le permitían las muletas. Pero es una ley universal que cuanta mas prisa tienes más obstáculos hay en tu camino. Y los fans obedecían ese principio a rajatabla.

Cuado al fin logro llegar y pregunto por su ex-compañero por parejas, se encontró con que ya le habían dado el alta. Salió del hospital sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse. Recordó que aun tenia la dirección de MVP apuntada en un papel, así que volvió al hotel, revolvió las maletas y cuando la encontró pidió un taxi.

Para su sorpresa, el que le abrió la puerta al llegar fue Adam.

-Hola... – saludo Matt algo desorientado - ¿Esta Alvin?

-No. Se nos escapo cuando creíamos que iba a hacer la maleta. – suspiro el rubio dejándole pasar.

-¿Creíais? ¿Con quien estas? – pregunto el mayor de los Hardy mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Con nadie. Pero antes estaba con tu hermano. Ha salido a buscarle.

Matt apretó los dientes. Si Jeff y Alvin estaban juntos...

-Oye... ¿estas bien?

-No. ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo? – exclamo el mayor de los hermanos Hardy.

-Cálmate hombre, que Alvin sabe cuidarse. Y si además esta con tu hermano...

-¡Ese es el problema!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me he perdido?

-No lo sabes... – murmuro Matt sorprendido – pensé que como eras su mejor a migo te lo habría contado...

-¿Contarme el que?

-Esto... – comenzó el mayor de los hermanos Hardy temiendo haber metido la pata – Creo que será mejor que si eso te lo cuente Alvin ¿no?

-¿¡Pero contarme el que?! – pregunto Adam ya exasperado

-pues... – Matt guardo silencio unos instantes, pero después exclamo - ¡Si no te lo ha contado será por algo Joder!

-En cuanto vuelva los interrogo... – murmuro el rubio para si sentándose en el sofá enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

Matt suspiro aliviado y se sentó en el sillón de al lado. Por lo menos ya se había librado, al menos de momento, de la curiosidad de Edge, pero no sabía si irse o esperar a que volviera Alvin. Se tranquilizo a si mismo pensando que Jeff no tenia que haberle encontrado. Al fin y al cabo Miami no era una cuidad pequeña precisamente, y el miserable de su hermano no conocía la ciudad. Bien mirado, había pocas posibilidades de que Alvin y Jeff se hubiese encontrado. Así que, aunque estaba preocupado y su primer impulso había sido salir a buscar al moreno, lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse y esperar.

Tras un par de horas, en las que Matt había estado observando la decoración porque no sabía que hacer, se abrió la puerta de la calle.

Como si aquello fuese algún tipo de señal, Adam se levando como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, y fue como un rallo hasta el pasillo. Matt se levanto con ayuda de las muletas y le siguió. Alvin aun no había podido cerrar la puerta y el rubio ya estaba encima suyo preguntándole que qué había pasado. Por un instante los ojos de los dos hermanos se encontraron, pero Jeff aparto la mirada.

-Creo que aquí sobra alguien... – murmuro haciendo ademán de irse.

-¿sabes que Jeff? – pregunto Alvin – tienes razón. Rubia ¿es que no tienes casa?

Los tres "invitados" se quedaron mirando sorprendidos al dueño de la casa.

-¿¡Me estas echando?! – exclamo Edge.

-No, solo te he lanzado una indirecta para que tu te vallas discretamente. – sonrió el moreno haciéndose a un lado para dejar accesible la puerta.

Adam agacho la cabeza como un niño pequeño y salió.

-Rubia... – llamo Alvin.

Cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta para protestar, le beso la frente.

-Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Alvin se volvió hacia los dos hermanos.

-Y en cuanto a vosotros dos, más os vale borrar _**eso**_ de vuestra memoria y hacer las paces, o no os volveré a hablar. Y Matt, tu y yo vamos a convivir una temporada, así que imagínate lo incomodo que seria ¿Os ha quedado claro?

Albos hermanos asintieron aunque sin mucho convencimiento.

-Pues ala, a no ser que queráis quedaros a dormir y desperdiciar la habitación de hotel, será mejor que os valláis.

-¿Y Mike? – se atrevió a preguntar Jeff.

La expresión de Alvin se volvió mas seria.

-Mike no me molestara. Al menos esta noche no. Será mejor que os valláis – añadió tras un instante.

-hasta mañana.

Por el camino, Jeff y Matt caminaban el uno junto al otro con el silencio solo roto por el sonido de las muletas del mayor. Ambos querían conocer mejor a Alvin, y para eso tenían que llevarse bien pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ni tan siquiera sabían que decir? Llegaron al hotel sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra. Ya en la habitación se sentaron el uno frente al otro. Tenían mucho de que hablar. Pero, por un lado, Jeff se sentía demasiado mal para abrir la boca, demasiado avergonzado, demasiado culpable. Y por el otro, Matt estaba demasiado cabreado, demasiado furioso. Sentía una profunda ira, y porque no admitirlo, unos terribles celos hacia su hermano pequeño. Pero... No le odiaba. No podía llegar a tanto, aunque quisiese.

Pues bien mirado, era una forma como cualquier otra de iniciar la conversación.

-Desearía odiarte.

Jeff levanto los ojos de la mesa para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Desearías? – pregunto débilmente

-Si. Me encantaría odiarte por lo hiciste... pero no puedo. No puedo porque eres mi hermano... Y porque aunque parezca surrealista Alvin no solo te ha perdonado de corazón, si no que además parece que te tiene aprecio y todo. Pero no te puedo perdonar. Al menos no aun.

Jeff asintió levemente.

-Lo entiendo... y creo que es más de lo que merezco. – murmuro – Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Alvin. – suspiro

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco le comprendo. – respondió su hermano mayor – Vamos a la cama, que mañana seria un día largo.

Matt no sabía la razón que tenia.


	13. Chapter 13

Ey!!! He recuperado los lectores XDDDD aunque ha habido un par de capítulos que he estado escribiendo para solo una persona. Y valla pedazo revs que me habéis dejado para compensar. ¡Estoy eufórica! No escribo para conseguir revs pero... tampoco los desprecio XDDDD

I-am-Momo, veo que sigues estando tan "pa´ya" como de costumbre… especialmente a la hora de dejar revs… Yo no pongo a Matt como una nube negra (por mucho que el diga que lo es) son las circunstancias las que le hacen ser así ¿vale? Y… ¿Qué significa "yenhas"?

PatryBigEvil:

1: gracias, es que la que tiene talento… (Que alguien me haga una mala critica antes de que mi ego y yo no entremos en la misma habitación xdd)

2 es que el humor negro, a no ser que me pille con los cables cruzados soy incapaz de escribirlo… y lo siento, pero no lo haría ni por complacerte a ti ni a nadie ¡faltaría mas! Para eso están los retos ¿no?

3 solo te diré una cosa: (…) ¿a que soy cruel? Xddd

Kairi Minamoto, lo de porque no encontrabas este fic, ya te lo explique por el msn, y no veo necesidad de hacerlo publico. No, Matt no lo va a pasar mal con los celos… lo va a pasar peor ¿es que todavía no me conoces?

Espero que os guste ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posiblemente, si hubieran quedado, Adam y los hermanos Hardy no hubieran llegado exactamente a la vez a casa de Alvin. Se saludaron brevemente y sin mucho entusiasmo. Era relativamente temprano y estaban algo cansados, por lo que no tenían muchas ganas de hablar.

Se despejaron bastante cuando se encontraron con que la puerta que, junto con los altos setos, ocultaba la casa de Alvin de la vista estaba abierta de par en par. Los tres sintieron una inquietud bastante profunda, porque los Hardy recordaban haberla cerrado y además, el latino no podía haberse olvidado de asegurarse de que estaba cerrada. No con lo que estaba pasando.

Atravesaron el jardín lo mas rápido que pudieron, aunque Matt se quedo un poco retrasado por las muletas, y llamaron a la puerta principal con cierto nerviosismo. Esperaron un instante. Volvieron a llamar. Nada. Adam casi perdió los nervios y aporreo la puerta.

-¡Alvin abre de una vez!

Los dos hermanos entendían perfectamente el comportamiento del rubio, ellos también estaban al borde de un ataque de histeria. ¿Y si Mike había entrado en la casa y le había hecho daño? ¿Y si su corazón había fallado? ¿Y si estaba muerto, o malherido?

Desde dentro de la casa se oyó un lejano, y bastante malhumorado:

-¡Ya voy joder!

Los tres se relajaron y casi sonrieron aliviados. De pronto, el mido que habían sentido les parecía completamente ridículo y sin sentido.

La puerta se abrió y mostró un Alvin con el pelo revuelto, la marca de las sabanas en una mejilla, desnudo salvo el albornoz mal cerrado, y con una mirada asesina.

Le acababan de despertar, y no de la mejor manera precisamente.

-¿qué coño hacéis aquí _**ya?**_

-Eh... Pues... – murmuro Matt

-Estos no se – respondió Adam señalando a los hermanos con el pulgar – pero yo venia a ayudarte a hacer las maletas y a despedirme.

-Y no se os ocurrió que yo podría estar durmiendo ¿verdad? – pregunto Alvin con tono casi excesivamente duro.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza y el moreno soltó un bufido. Jeff agacho un poco la cabeza y Matt entreabrió la boca con aire estúpido sin saber que decir. En cambio Adam entro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo apenas Alvin se dio la vuelta y hecho a caminar hacia la cocina. Los hermanos se miraron sin saber que hacer, y tras un instante entraron en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Decidme que por lo menos habéis desayunado – gruño Alvin desde algún lugar de la cocina.

-Yo si – contesto el rubio apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, que estaba al final del pasillo, antes de las escaleras.

-Nosotros es que normalmente no desayunamos... – intervino Matt.

-Pues hoy si vais a desayunar – sentencio MVP asomándose al pasillo desde la cocina.

Volvió a meterse dentro y los dos Hardy se acercaron. Jeff se mantenía en silencio, algo apartado. Odiaba aquella casa. Casi parecía que cada rincón gritaba lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su espalda. Al salón. Aunque solo era una habitación mas, para el era como un enorme agujero negro cargado de dolor y vergüenza que se cernía tras el como una bestia siniestra, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, o si no era posible que se pusiese a llorar. Ganas no le faltaban.

-Tranquilos – les sonrió Adam – siempre se despierta de mal humor, pero en cuanto desayune se le pasa.

Matt asintió y observo como Alvin se movía por la cocina, preparando el desayuno para tres.

-Siento que te hayamos despertado así, pero es que la puerta del jardín estaba abierta y pensamos que igual te había pasado algo – se disculpo

-Me la debí dejar abierta ayer cuando volví... – comento el moreno

-¿Volviste a salir? – pregunto Adam extrañado

-Si.

-¿y eso? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Digamos que me sentía..._** solo.**_

-Pues habernos llamado – intervino Matt.

-Es que lo que necesitaba era a..._** profesionales de la noche.**_

-No te entiendo – sentencio el mayor de los Hardy.

-¡Que me fui de putas joder! – exclamo Alvin

Matt se quedo sin palabras, a Jeff le entro la risa tonta y Adam, por el contrario, miro al moreno con seriedad.

-Alvin, acabas de salir del hospital – le dijo muy serio

-¿Y que pasa, que por eso no tengo derecho a follar?

-Anda, vamos a desayunar – murmuro Jeff al ver que la cosa se estaba caldeando.

Tras un desayuno rápido en el que hubo un poco de todo, Alvin subió a prepararse. Mientras, sus tres "visitas" se quedaron en la cocina hablando. O mas bien, Matt y Adam hablaban. Jeff solo podía pensar en salir de aquella casa que era el recuerdo sólido de lo que había hecho. Alvin no tardo mucho, y bajo ya arreglado, con una mochila a la espalda y una bolsa de deporte colgada del hombro.

-Bueno, ya estoy – anuncio – Cuando queráis nos vamos... ¡Mierda! Casi me olvido. Jeff ven. Tengo una cosa para ti.

El moreno cogió al menor de los hermanos Hardy del brazo y tiro de el. Adam y Matt intercambiaron una mirada y les siguieron. Alvin condujo a Jeff hasta el garaje y cuando abrió la puerta el del pelo multicolor no pudo contener un:

-¡Hostias, mi moto!

Jeff se subió en la moto con una media sonrisa. Ya la daba por perdida.

-Por cierto, me debes 800$ de la multa.

Adam sonrió.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos ¿no? – comento Matt – Que vamos a llegar a las tantas.

-Si, la verdad es que de Miami a Cameron por carretera hay un buen trecho – admitió Alvin – Y a todo esto... ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Porque a mi me gustaría llevar mi moto para no andar pidiéndole a Matt que me lleve a todos lados .

-Y yo ahora que he recuperado mi moto me apetece conducirla – intervino Jeff

-entonces cada uno en su cacharro – simplifico Matt.

-Yo tengo que irme al aeropuerto, a ver si todavía voy a perder el avión – comento Adam mirando el reloj.

-Pues vamos – dijo el moreno subiéndose a su motos.

Acompañaron al rubio hasta el aeropuerto, y cuando este se monto en el avión, pusieron rumbo a la frontera entre florida y Carolina del sur.

Por el camino. Alvin cambiaba a menudo u posición con respecto a los dos hermanos. A veces se ponía delante del coche, que llevaba Matt. Otras se ponía junto a la ventanilla del conductor. Cada vez que se ponía allí, Matt bajaba la ventanilla. Los dos vehículos estaban tan cerca, que si Matt hubiese sacado el brazo, podría haber abrazado la cintura de Alvin. En otras ocasiones, el moreno se colocaba junto a Jeff, detrás del coche. A veces frenaba un poco, hasta darles unos cuantos metros de distancia, y luego aceleraba de golpe para adelantarles, como si quisiera provocarles. Eso si, nunca sobrepasaba el limite de velocidad. No iba a arriesgarse a volver a la cárcel, o peor, que le sentaran en una silla eléctrica por una simple multa de trafico(1)

Matt estaba pensando en parar para descansar un rato, ya que aquello tenia que estar afectando a Alvin, cuando este hizo un gesto y aparco en la cuneta. Jeff y Matt aparcaron un poco mas adelante y se bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos para ver que ocurría.

Alvin se quito el casco, dejando al descubierto su rostro perlado por el sudor y saco su teléfono, que sonaba insistentemente para que lo cogiera. A medida que hablaba, o mas bien que escuchaba, su expresión iba cambiando. Colgó y su mano se cerro con fuerza entorno al aparato, mientras el cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza, apoyando su peso en el manillar de la moto. Los dos hermanos se le acercaron lo mas rápido que les permitía su condición física, preocupados.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Matt cuando llego, apoyando una mano en la espalda del moreno, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su alterada respiración.

También pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. Aquello no le gustaba nada, tenia que conseguir calmarle por su bien.

-Alvin... ¿Qué pasa? – murmuro Jeff agachándose para quedar dentro del campo visual de MVP

Alvin trato de respirar hondo y se incorporo.

-Tengo que volver a Miami – fue toda la explicación que dio.

-Bueno... un poco mas adelante esta Jacksonville, atamos tu moto al techo del coche, te montas, te tranquilizas mientras vamos hasta allí, comemos algo, y si quieres nos cuentas que pasa, y te volvemos a llevar a Miami.- contesto Matt pasándole la mano suavemente por la espalda a modo de calmante.

-Pero...

-Por favor... – intervino Jeff ya en pie – Necesitas relajarte un poco, se nota que estas alterado y no queremos que te pase nada... Si no quieres decirnos que pasa, pues no lo hagas... pero cálmate, por favor.

Alvin suspiro y asintió de mala gana.

-Esta bien, esta bien... Pero tengo que volver a Miami cuanto antes.

Cuando se bajo de la moto, se tambaleo un instante, pero Jeff se apresuro a sostenerle.

-Tranquilos – dijo Alvin intentando que su voz sonara firme. me pasa de vez en cuando, así que no os preocupéis.

Aun así, Jeff no le soltó hasta que llegaron al coche, y Matt se mantuvo cerca por si acaso.

-Oye Matt... – llamo el del pelo multicolor mientras subían la moto al techo del coche con bastante dificultad.

-¿qué?

-Dejadme conducir a mi, y tu ve detrás con el – pidió su hermano pequeño.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Matt sorprendido.

-Bueno, poniéndonos en lo peor... tu sabes primeros auxilios y yo estoy acostumbrado a conducir deprisa sin chocar con nada... Además, seguro que tu puedes calmarle mucho mejor que yo, al fin y al cavo, tu eres el responsable.

-¿Y tu moto? Este coche puede soportar el peso de una moto, pero no creo que aguante dos.

-Pues... – Jeff se callo. Le tenia mucho aprecio a esa moto pero... Alvin era mas importante – Confiemos en que nadie la robe...- suspiro cogiendo las llaves y guardándoselas en el bolsillo.

Matt observo a su hermano unos instantes. ¿Era la culpa lo que le impulsaba? Porque no podía ser su forma habitual de comportarse, guiándose por lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza. Lo había razonado demasiado bien.

¿Y si Jeff estuviese enamorado de Alvin?

Matt sintió como su mente se ponía patas arriba. ¿Tendría que competir con su hermano por la atención y el amor del moreno?

Amor.

Ya no podía negar que era eso lo que sentía por él. Suspiro y se metió en el coche junto a Alvin. No era el momento para pensar en eso, Alvin estaba demasiado alterado. Matt apoyo una mano en su hombro, y el moreno le miro.

-Sea lo que sea, seguro que se arregla.

Alvin tan solo cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del asiento. Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando visiblemente. Jeff se monto en el sitio del conductor, y tras ajustar el asiento y los retrovisores arranco. Matt se acerco mas a Alvin y cambio de posición la mano, dejándola en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Tranquilízate... – murmuro apoyando la otra mano sobre su pecho, en un gesto protector que era casi un abrazo. – No quiero volverte a ver como en tu camerino... Por favor.

-Pues yo creo que los que tenéis que calmaros sois vosotros. – contesto Alvin sin abrir los ojos – Vale, me ha dado un ataque de taquicardia, pero tampoco voy a morirme. Me tomo las pastillas para algo ¿sabéis?

Jeff sonrió y se relajo un poco, lo que conllevo un notorio descenso de la velocidad. Su hermano mayor, en cambio, completo el abrazo y apoyo la cabeza en la de Alvin. Aunque quería creerle, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente que era un actor excelente, y tal vez solo quisiese que no se preocuparan. Sobretodo porque le notaba muy inquieto.

Llegaron a Jacksonville, comieron aunque sin mucho entusiasmo y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Pero esta vez de vuelta al punto de partida. Y para preocupación de Matt, Alvin, aunque ya sin taquicardia, seguía nervioso, inquieto. Preocupado.

Pasara lo que pasara, no era nada bueno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)En algunos estados de ., a los que han cometido delitos serios, o han estado en mas de una ocasionen en la cárcel, si reinciden se les condena a cadena perpetua o a la pena de muerte. Pero como no se en que estados son, lo generalizo a todo el país.


	14. Chapter 14

PatryBigEvil, de momento Matt va a ponerse celoso. Cada vez más celoso. Y si, MVP se ha ido de putas… pero en ningún momento dije que tuviera que pagar. Por cierto, Jeff solo es responsable cuando esta preocupado por Alvin… y a veces ni así Xddd.

Kairi Minamoto que sepas que me encantan tus "gilipolleces" me río mucho ^^. A todo esto… Cualquiera diría que no me conoces… ¿es que no sabes que lo mas probable es que tengas que consolar a los dos hermanos xddd?

I-am-Momo, es que atraviesan toda Florida, otro estado cuyo nombre no recuerdo, Carolina del Sur y finalmente llegan a carolina del norte. Y si, todo ello en coche.

Bueno, otro capitulo más. Espero que os guste, chicas (como nunca me deja un rev un chico pueees)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a Miami, Alvin pidió que le llevaran al hospital y que esperaran en recepción. Los hermanos le observaron subir las escaleras y acto seguido intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. No hizo falta mas. La curiosidad fue mas fuerte que la prudencia.

Le siguieron intentando que no se diera cuenta, cosa difícil por las muletas de Matt. Alvin entro en una habitación del hospital, dejando inconscientemente la puerta entreabierta. Los dos hermanos se situaron cerca para escuchar. Para saber que le ocurría Alvin. Para entenderle un poco mejor, aunque el método estuviera mal.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-¿sabes? Ni si quiera se que hago aquí realmente, ni porque me afecta que estés así – susurro Alvin, aunque tanto Jeff como Matt pudieron oírle perfectamente – Al fin y al cavo, es lo que te mereces.

Otros instantes de silencio, que fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una silla al moverse.

Alvin se sentó en la silla con el respaldo contra su pecho y observo a la persona que estaba en la cama, inconsciente por un accidente de moto.

-¿Recuerdas mi primer tiroteo? - pregunto de improvisto en el mismo tono que antes – Fue el mismo año en el que murió Billy... el viejo Billy... Todavía recuerdo como jugaba conmigo, y como me calmaba cuando tenia pesadillas... Fue el único padre que conocí. ¿Cuántos años tenia? ¿7? ¿8? Si... creo que tenia 8... Era un crío, y me encontré de improvisto con un arma en la mano, paralizado por el miedo mientras los tiros pasaban silbando a mi alrededor... Tu te diste cuenta, saliste corriendo detrás del coche que te servirá de protección, me cogiste en brazos y me pusiste a salvo detrás de una esquina... Y cinco segundos después hiciste algo aun mas increíble. Yo estaba aterrorizado, tu sangre me empapaba el pelo y el cuello... Te quedo cicatriz ¿no? Te hirieron por mi culpa... Incluso recuerdo el sabor de tu sangre. Y allí, en medio de aquel infierno... Me contaste un chiste y lograste que me echara a reír.

Los Hardy se sintieron mal por estar allí. Aquello era algo muy intimo, y estaban escuchando sin permiso, violando la intimidad de Alvin. Tenían que irse inmediatamente. Ya estaban retrocediendo cuando la voz del moreno volvió a sonar y les clavo en el suelo.

-te convertiste en mi héroe... Y lo fuiste durante cuatro años, después me hiciste aquello... Es curioso, apareces en mis mejores sueños y en mis peores pesadillas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y a pesar de todo, creo que no puedo odiarte. Es mas... si solo hubieras esperado un poco, solo un par de años mas... Yo me hubiese ofrecido a ti, Mike.

Los dos hermanos sintieron un escalofrió y abrieron mucho los ojos, impresionados por aquella revelación que no deberían haber escuchado jamás. Y Alvin seguía hablando.

-Y para colmo, me tendiste aquella trampa y yo termine en la cárcel. ¿Por qué me mandaste a robar un banco y llamaste a la policía para avisarles?... Casi 10 años de mi vida que pase entre rejas solo porque tu quisiste... Aunque tal vez debería darte las gracias, porque si tu no hubieras hecho eso, a mi nunca me habría contratado la WWE. Y eso es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado nunca.

Jeff se quedo mirando al vació, y Matt al suelo. Tenían las palabras de Alvin grabas en la mente, y era como si lo que había dicho el moreno no permitiera a sus cerebros funcionar correctamente.

La puerta se abrió del todo y una sombra apareció en el suelo, frente a ellos. Al mirar se encontraron con la mirada asesina de Alvin. Parecía apunto de golpearles en cualquier momento. Y motivos no le faltaban.

Pero cerro los ojos e inspiro hondo un par de veces, permitiendo que la rabia y la indignación dejara paso a la tristeza y la decepción. Echo a caminar y paso entre los dos hermanos sin decir nada.

-Alvin... – llamo Jeff con culpa y tristeza.

Ni si quiera se detuvo, solo siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

Cuando el moreno se perdió de vista, los dos hermanos se pusieron lentamente en marcha. Ahora se arrepentían, y mucho.

-Me parece que se quedara aquí... – murmuro Matt – Al fin y al cavo solo se venia hasta que el tío ese le dejara en paz... y no creo que le de muchos problemas tal y como esta.

-Y además nos odia... – añadió Jeff abatido.

Su hermano mayor asintió, mientras sentía como si un cuchillo se le clavara en el corazón. Era muy probable que hubieran perdido toda oportunidad de acercarse mas a Alvin. Una sensación de derrota y perdida se había instalado en sus corazones, y caminaban con los hombros hundidos, arrastrando los pies como si fueran cadenas, la cabeza gacha y la mirada huidiza. Los labios de Jeff temblaban como una hoja, y sus ojos amenazaban con anegarse. En cuanto a Matt, tenia los dientes apretados con rabia. Rabia contra si mismo por lo que había hecho, rabia contra su hermano por haberlo permitido. Rabia por la situación en general. Estaban completamente seguros de que el moreno no volvería a dirigirles la palabra, salvo como su alter ego MVP.

Por eso mismo sintieron que el corazón les iba a estallar de alegría al verle esperándoles junto al coche. Jeff apunto estuvo de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero la mirada que les lanzo Alvin le detuvo e hizo que a los dos hermanos sintieran que se les caía el alma a los pies.

-Mike no tardara mas de un par de días en recuperar la consciencia – escupió mas que dijo el moreno a modo de explicación.

Apenas abrieron el coche, Alvin entro y se tumbo en la parte de atrás, poniéndose el pañuelo en la cara. Era un mensaje muy claro.

El viaje transcurrió en un tenso silencio. Matt decidió concentrarse en la carretera, ya que pusiera como pusiera el espejo no lograba ver al latino. Jeff observaba el paisaje, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas preocupadas al hombre que estaba tumbado en el asiento trasero. No podía saberse si estaba dormido o despierto. Cuando solo faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a Cameron, el del pelo multicolor no pudo soportar mas el silencio y se giro.

-Alvin... ¿estas dormido? – pregunto

-No. – por el tono de su voz, no podía saberse si aun estaba enfadado o no.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

-Lo siento... – murmuro Jeff – De verdad...

Alvin solo soltó un bufido

El hermano menor, de alguna manera imposible, paso del asiento del copiloto a la parte trasera del coche, haciendo que Matt invadiera momentáneamente el carril contrario con un juramento y que empezara a gritarle, pero no le presto atención. Se arrodillo junto al moreno.

-lo siento – repitió.

Matt siguió llamándole irresponsable, inconsciente y todo lo que se le ocurría, pero además apretó con fuerza el volante. Su hermano estaba muy cerca de él, lo que despertó sus celos. En lo mas profundo y oscuro de su ser, deseo que Alvin golpeara a su hermano. Que le alejara de si. Se callo para oír su respuesta.

-¿Qué sientes exactamente? – gruño el moreno sin quitarse el pañuelo de la cara. - ¿Haberme espiado o que os pillara?

-Se que estuvo mal... – respondió Jeff agachando la cabeza, gesto inútil porque Alvin seguía con el rostro tapado. – Por favor... perdónanos...

Matt tubo el impulso de girarse, pero lo contuvo y siguió mirando a la carretera, aunque apenas si veía a los demás coches, estaba demasiado pendiente de la conversación que se desarrollaba detrás de el. Jeff le había pedido que los perdonara. A los dos.

Y el queriendo que le pegara. Valla hermano mayor estaba hecho.

-Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor.

-Esta bien...

Jeff volvió a su posición inicial desanimado, pero por lo menos Matt ya estaba sobre aviso y no invadieron el carril contrario de nuevo. El silencio volvió a instalarse en el interior del vehículo y no volvió a romperse hasta que llegaron a casa de Matt. Al ser ya muy tarde, Jeff se quedaría dormir.

Alvin se quedo un instante en la puerta, observando la decoración de la casa. Por el estilo, todas las figurillas, cuadros y demás eran obra de Jeff. Por un instante tuvo que apartar la mirada y parpadear. Era todo muy colorido, pero al mismo tiempo familiar y acogedor.

Y de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar.

Matt se volvió para mirar al moreno y tubo la impresión de que Alvin se sentía perdido. Casi se atrevería a decir que desamparado. Con la mochila y la bolsa de deporte colgadas de la espalda, y mirando a su alrededor sin saber que hacer. Parecía que su enfado había desaparecido en aquellos instantes. Matt fue siguiendo la mirada de su a partir de ahora compañero de vivienda, fijándose en todos los fallos. El suelo estaba sucio, había una enorme mancha de pintura causada por una "discusión" con su hermano en la alfombra, que además estaba quemada en algunos lugares. Había una grieta en la pared, y la puerta tenia el manillar doblado por un "pequeño" accidente que había tenido Jeff al deslizarse por la barandilla recién encerada. Y el arte de su hermano era tan abstracto y colorido que posiblemente a Alvin con su estilo mucho mas sencillo debía sentirse abrumado.

Por primera vez, Matt sintió vergüenza de su casa.

Se acerco despacio al latino y le cogió la bolsa para que no estuviera tan cargado.

-Venga, te enseñare tu habitación. – murmuro intentando que su voz sonara amistosa y suave.

Alvin asintió y le siguió. La habitación que Matt había elegido para el era la contigua a la suya, y estaba frente a la de Jeff. Los dos hermanos fueron al salón, dejando solo al moreno para que se instalara. Como estaban cansados y no tenían ganas de ponerse a cocinar, encargaron unas pizzas. Había sido un día largo y solo tenían ganas de irse a la cama.

Alvin tardo un poco en instalarse, y otro tanto en encontrar el salón, ya que todavía no conocía la casa. Cenaron rápido, y apenas si hubo un par de intentos desganados de hincar una conversación, pero Alvin respondía solo con monosílabos y enseguida comprendieron que el tampoco tenia ganas de hablar y desistieron. En cuanto terminaron se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Matt se revolvió en la cama durante horas. Estaba agotado, pero no podía conciliar el sueño ya que tenia los nervios a flor de piel por todo lo que había pasado. Y pensar que Alvin estaría durmiendo profundamente justo al otro lado de la pared no ayudaba. Frunció el ceño y se incorporo un poco apoyándose en el brazo y agudizo el oído. Le había parecido oír algo en la habitación del latino.

Volvió a oír ruido, esta vez pasos de pies descalzos y una ventana al abrirse.. Se levanto despacio y trato de ir sin hacer ruido hasta la habitación contigua, cosa difícil porque cojeaba. Llamo suavemente a la puerta y la entreabrió despacio.

-¿Alvin? – susurro

-Estoy despierto.

Matt abrió la puerta del todo y no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Era la primera vez que veía a Alvin en penumbra, y su piel oscura creaba la sensación de que su cuerpo entero, y su rostro en particular parecieran directamente creado a partir de la oscuridad. Aunque por el contrario los ojos se le veían nítidamente, casi le brillaban. Trago saliva, mientras un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda.

-¿pasa algo Matt?

El mayor de los Hardy se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando como un autentico estúpido y dio gracias a que a oscuras Alvin no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado. O al menos eso esperaba.

-N-no... solo que parece que ni tu ni yo podemos dormir.

Alvin suspiro y volvió a asomarse a la ventana, respirando el aire frió que precedía al amanecer.

-Alvin... ¿has tenido una pesadilla? – pregunto Matt preocupado al darse cuenta de que su espalda estaba perlada por el sudor cuando la luz empezaba a aumentar paulatinamente.

-Lo raro seria que no las tuviera ¿no te parece?

Matt se acerco cojeando y se coloco a su lado.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Ni que fuera culpa tulla... Por cierto, gracias por dejarme esta habitación, me gusta ver amanecer.

-De nada – sonrió Matt – y considérala tulla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Que profundo... Deberías descansar –dijo en un susurro - ¿necesitas ayuda para volver a la cama? – añadió al ver que Matt no se había traído las muletas.

-Ehhh... Creo que puedo solo... – murmuro Matt intentando borrar las malas ideas de su mente... o las buenas, todo depende de cómo se mirara – Y tranquilo que no volveré a entrar sin invitación.

-Pero si estas en tu casa...

-Ya, pero quiero que consideres esta habitación como tu santuario – sonrió el mayor de los Hardy.

Alvin suspiro

-Hay que ver la de cosas que hemos pasado desde que ganamos el campeonato por parejas. – comento

-¿Y si cuando me den el alta los recuperamos? – pregunto Matt de improvisto.

-No se si seria buena idea – respondió el moreno – Piensa que tendrías que soportar al imbecil de MVP, y te lo digo yo que soy quien le da vida y nadie le conoce mejor. Además, esta el cinturón de los Estados Unidos...

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-¿cómo vamos a pelear bien en equipo si estaremos todo el rato por el?

-tienes razón... Entonces esperamos a que no lo tengamos ninguno de los dos y tenga ese titulo.

Alvin sonrió suavemente.

-¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en que volvamos a ser campeones por parejas?

-Porque me gusta corregir mis errores – contesto Matt.

Cuando Alvin se quedo solo, volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Tal vez... esto pueda salir bien – sonrió mientras amanecía.

Matt se metió en la cama y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Alvin dormía en bóxers.


	15. Chapter 15

I-am-Momo, solo tengo una palabra para ti: pervertida ¬¬

PatryBigEvil, es que esa era mi intención (respecto a todo… salvo lo del drama… Te estas volviendo tan adicta como yo, ten cuidado)

Kairi Minamoto, muchas gracias por todo pero… en la mitad de los finales que he escrito… (Destr se tapa la boca) si eso te lo cuento por el msn.

AVISO: este capitulo en realidad solo es medio capitulo, el otro medio lo colgare cuando pueda, que he bajado porque tengo bronca en casa. Umm… ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿Qué os esperabais? Si ni siquiera avise cuando Jeff violo a MVP… ¿o si avise? No me acuerdo. Por cierto, podéis empezar a votar con quien queréis que se quede Alvin porque… es que tengo escritos 43 finales distintos… Y aunque escribo solo para mi… seria una ayuda para saber con cual quedarme xdd nada mas, que lo disfrutéis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff se levanto adormilado y con el pelo de colores revuelto. Entro en el baño del piso de arriba a pesar de que la luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta dejando claro que había alguien dentro. Estaba demasiado aletargado como para acordarse de que Alvin había dormido allí, y a su hermano le había visto desnudo cientos de veces.

Por supuesto, se acordó de Alvin apenas abrió la puerta y se encontró con el saliendo de la ducha empapado, con el pelo alisado por el agua y una minúscula toalla alrededor de la ducha.

Enrojeció al instante. ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan estúpido? Alvin se iba a pensar que era un pervertido... o peor, que quería volver a violarle.

-Eh... ya... perdón... yo... – balbuceo

El moreno le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

-No pasa nada. Oye, si tienes prisa me voy...

-No... yo... puedo esperar a que termines – logro articular el del pelo multicolor haciendo ademán de retroceder.

-No creo que puedas esperar a que me peine – sonrió Alvin retirándose un mechón de pelo que se le había pegado a la cara.

-ya bueno...

-Oye, si no te incomoda podríamos quedarnos los dos, que ya somos adultos ¿No? – comento Alvin volviéndose hacia el espejo y comenzando a afeitarse.

En ese momento, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Jeff. Pensó en que podía irse al baño de abajo. Pensó en lo bonita que era la piel de Alvin, sobretodo empapada. También pensó en quitarle la toalla. Pensó en quedarse. Por supuesto también en si el moreno seguiría enfadado por lo de el día anterior. Pensó en que pensaría su hermano si los encontraba a los dos así y en infinidad de cosas mas.

Finalmente entro y decidió quedarse por una razón de lo mas vulgar y cotidiana.

Se estaba meando y no aguantaba mas.

Mientras Jeff se encargaba de aquella necesidad fisiológica, no podía evitar lanzar miradas de reojo a Alvin, pero este estaba concentrado en su afeitado y no parecía darse cuenta. Aunque aquello al del pelo multicolor no le resulto ni la mitad de incomodo que lavarse las manos. Termino con un brazo a cada lado de la cintura de Alvin, y tan pegado a el que la camiseta se le empapo y se pego tanto a su piel como a la del moreno. Tenia que mirar por encima del hombro de este para poder verse las manos. Era muy incomodo... y maldita sea, placentero. Quería volver a poseer aquella piel oscura. Cerro los ojos un instante, intentando pensar en cosas no eróticas. Esperaría hasta que el mismo Alvin decidiera que quería ser suyo. Solo tenia que tener paciencia.

-Jeff, te tengo que pedir una cosa – comento Alvin cogiendo el peine.

El menor de los hermanos Hardy levanto la vista y se encontró a través del espejo con los ojos del moreno. No le gusto su expresión.

-Dime...

-Creo que ya sabes que a mi me da igual acostarme con un hombre que con una mujer, y tu y tu hermano... – Alvin dudo un instante – sois muy... atractivos – dijo lanzándole una mirada bastante elocuente a través del espejo. – así que no me andéis provocando, por favor.

Jeff se quedo un instante en blanco ¿Le había violado... y le estaba pidiendo que no le provocara? Se sonrojo al comprender la indirecta. Estaba demasiado cerca de el. Pero en vez de alejarse, se abrazo a su cintura y apoyo la barbilla en su hombro.

-Tu tampoco estas mal.

-Jeff, no me tomes el pelo. – le riño Alvin liberándose del abrazo.

De pronto se encontró con los ojos dolidos de Jeff, que le había dado la vuelta cogiendole de los hombros.

-No es una broma.

Y como si quisiera demostrarlo, le beso de forma apasionada, abrasadora e impulsiva. El moreno sintió la lengua de Jeff explorar su boca y sus manos acariciarle la espalda y el pelo empapados. De pronto el del pelo multicolor se aparto y se sonrojo, como si acabara de comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Salió de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, para no darle tiempo a reaccionar y a partirle la cara.

Alvin se quedo un instante muy quieto con los ojos cerrados, incluso parecía que se le hubiese olvidado respirar. Después, inspiro lentamente, hizo una pausa y soltó todo el aire en un suspiro. Se dio la vuelta para terminar de arreglarse.

Matt fue el ultimo en levantarse, y se encontró con su hermano en el salón, jugando con los pulgares con nerviosismo como cuando uno de sus impulsos le llevaba a hacer algo "malo".

-¿Y Alvin? – pregunto a modo de saludo.

-No se... – contesto Jeff sin mirarle

El mayor levanto una ceja preguntándose que habría hecho esta vez su hermano pequeño, pero no le pregunto. Sabia que si no se lo contaba apenas le veía era porque no quería contárselo, y entonces daba igual insistir que no. No se lo iba a decir.

Matt se recorrió toda la casa en busca de su nuevo compañero, pero no había rastro de el por ningún lado. Quiso llamarle al móvil, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia su numero. Se lo pidió a Jeff.

-¿Pero no lo tenias tu? – contesto este extrañado.

-No, joder. Se me olvido perdérselo ¿vale?

-Así que... el hermanito responsable también comete errores – se burlo el del pelo multicolor. - Aunque yo al menos me divierto con los míos...

-¡Jeff! ¡este no es el momento! ¿Lo tienes o no?

-¿yo? No.

Matt ya iba a estrellarle la muleta en la cara a su hermano cuando sonó el timbre. Jeff se levanto a abrir la puerta, al fin y al cavo su hermano mayor estaba con muletas y no le iba a hacer ir.

-Joder Alvin ¿Donde estabas? – pregunto haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Caminando – contesto el encogiéndose de hombros y entrando en la casa.

-¿Durante mas de dos horas? – pregunto Matt acercándose con las muletas.

-Si.

-No me digas que te perdiste... – pregunto Jeff otra vez, esta vez con cierto deje de burla.

-No, solo quería conocer un poco el pueblo.

-Pues nos tenias preocupados... a mi mas que a Jeff, porque este no se preocupa por nada... – suspiro Matt dándole con la muleta a su hermano.

-Lo siento, no sabia que tenia que informaros de cada paso que daba.- respondió Alvin con sarcasmo -Supongo que por eso me espiasteis ¿no?

-Yo... no quería decir eso...

-Ya. Pero comprenderás que aun este enfadado.

Matt desvió la mirada avergonzado, pero Jeff clavo la mirada en el moreno. Tenia la sensación de que no se lo estaba reprochando, si no que solo había puesto en evidencia un hecho. Aunque tampoco se atrevería a jurarlo.

-¿Y que piensas de nuestro encuentro de por la mañana? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Matt alzo la mirada sorprendido y alarmado ¿Qué había pasado? O mejor dicho ¿qué habría hecho su hermano?

-¿Sinceramente? Que estas como una puta cabra. – contesto Alvin con toda la franqueza del mundo.

-Es que se comporta como un crío – concedió el mayor.

-¡No soy un crío! – se defendió Jeff.

-Pues te comportas como tal. Un día una de tus estupideces te va a costar el trabajo, o peor, la vida.

-Eh, eh... – intervino Alvin, y se trago un "niños no os peleéis" antes de seguir hablando -¿me dejáis dar mi opinión?

Los dos hermanos asintieron.

-Bien, creo que los dos tenéis razón a vuestra manera. Jeff, no eres un crio ni mucho menos, de hecho ya estas en la recta final de los veinte, y si, haces muchas locuras. Pero joder, si no las haces ahora ¿cuándo las vas a hacer? ¿cuándo tengas 80 años? – con un gesto tapo la boca del hermano mayor antes de que le interrumpiera – Pero tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, no puedes ser un adolescente eternamente. Haz todas las locuras que quieras, pero no hagas estupideces. Ese es mi consejo, síguelo o ignóralo, pero ten en cuenta que no doy muchos.

Jeff asintió bastante impactado por como le había hablado Alvin. No era como cuando Matt o su padre le echaban la bronca. Ellos seguían pensando en el como en un niño pequeño, pero Alvin no. Y eso se notaba por como le había hablado.

-Y ahora, si no os importa, voy a desayunar – concluyo el moreno dirigiéndose a la cocina y dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Jeff clavo la mirada en los ojos de su hermano mayor, sintiéndose respaldado por las palabras de Alvin. Matt frunciuo el ceño.

-No te pongas chulo, el mismo te ha pedido que dejes de hacer estupideces, por si no te has enterado.

-Te equivocas.

-Jeff, que te ha pedido que madures. – gruño el mayor.

Alvin suspiro mientras se tomaba un café. No entendía porque se habían puesto a discutir, pero en fin, serian cosas de hermanos, y como el no tenia (al menos que supiera) pues no podía entenderlo. Se asomo por la ventana mientras les oía discutir en el pasillo. Al final solo había logrado darles mas argumentos para discutir. Dejo la taza en el lavavajillas y empezó a jugar con la cucharilla haciéndola girar entre sus dedos mientras su mirada se perdía en los destellos del sol sobre el metal y su mente volaba muy lejos de allí.

-Alvin ¿me has oido?

El moreno levanto la vista sobresaltado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y de mientras, Jeff y Matt habían terminado de discutir gracias a una llamada de teléfono. Matt había ido a hablar con el mientras el del pelo multicolor se ponía al teléfono.

-Lo siento... estaba... – Alvin hizo un gesto vago con la mano - ¿qué me has dicho?

-Que mis padres han llamado, y vienen mañana a cenar.

-Entendido ¿A que hora mas o menos quieres que vuelva?

-¿qué?

-Bueno... es que yo no pinto nada en una cena familiar vuestra ¿no?

-No digas tonterías, ahora vives aquí ¿recuerdas?

-Pero... – trato de protestar el moreno.

-Pero nada. Además, vienen para conocerte – añadió Matt.

-Bueno... siendo así... – murmuro Alvin no muy seguro y guardo la cucharilla en el lavavajillas para que se lavara.

Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá del salón, frotándose la parte trasera del cuello. Aparte de que había dormido en una mala posición, no se sentía precisamente cómodo con la idea de asistir a una cena familiar de los Hardy.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurro Matt al oído.

Alvin sintió las manos del manos del mayor de los hermanos Hardy sobre sus hombros. Le cambio la expresión cuando esas mismas manos empezaron a moverse, adentrándose en la ropa, masajeando su morena piel y relajando sus tensos y agarrotados músculos.


	16. Chapter 15 2ª parte

Kairi Minamoto, Huntress-616, sois las dos que me habéis dejado rev, y por como han sido solo os puedo hacer una pregunta… ¿es que me habéis hecho club de fans y sois las presidentas o que? Joe, si es que si estoy de bajón solo tengo que coger el teléfono, meterme en fanfiction, buscar los revs de cualquier fic que haya escrito y leerme los vuestros. Y se me pasa.

Que lo disfrutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurro Matt al oído.

Alvin sintió las manos del mayor de los hermanos Hardy sobre sus hombros. Le cambio la expresión cuando esas mismas manos empezaron a moverse, adentrándose en la ropa, masajeando su morena piel y relajando sus tensos y agarrotados músculos.

-mmm... menudas manos tienes – murmuro cerrando los ojos.

-No, es que tu estas muy tenso – respondió Matt riendo.

-Si quieres me tumbo...

-Ya estas tardando.

Alvin se dejo caer de lado y se coloco bocabajo. Matt volvió a reír y con toda la rapidez que le permitieron las muletas, rodeo el sofá y se coloco en la mejor posición para masajear la tensa espalda del latino. Es decir, de rodillas y con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Alvin. Despacio, metió las manos por dentro de su camiseta. Sonrió al sentir como se relajaba debajo de él.

-¿Se puede saber donde os habéis metido? – pregunto Jeff de pronto desde el pasillo.

-Tu hermano no se... pero yo estoy en la gloria... – respondió sin ni siquiera cambiar la expresión.

Matt sonrió aun mas pronunciadamente, sabiendo que las atenciones que le dedicaba no le desagradaban en absoluto. El menor de los dos hermanos apareció por la puerta.

-Veo que has descubierto el talento secreto de mi hermano.

-mmm-mhhh – fue toda la de Alvin.

Jeff trato de sonreír a pesar de que no le gustaba nada aquella situación. La posición en la que estaban su hermano y Alvin le parecía demasiado... sexual.

-Voy a salir un momento – informo – no creo que tarde mucho mas de diez minutos.

-¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Matt concentrando su atención en el.

-Ha hacer un recado para papá.

-Esta bien.

Después de quedarse a solas con un Alvin casi dormido, Matt comenzó a ponerse inexplicablemente nervioso. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver que a medida que daba aquel masaje, tenía que ir bajando por la espalda del moreno. Y ya estaba muy abajo.

Trago saliva al darse cuenta de que involuntariamente la sangre se le estaba acumulando en cierto apéndice, y por eso mismo comenzaban a apretarle los pantalones. Miro a Alvin, que seguía tan relajado como antes. Bien, no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Mejor así.

Trato de seguir con la mayor suavidad posible para que el latino no notase nada, pero era difícil reprimirse.

Tras un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que no podía aguantarlo mas. Dio por finalizado el masaje, se levanto y con ayuda de las muletas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

-Matt... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal? – pregunto Alvin sin moverse.

-Eh... si claro...

-¿es la primera vez que te empalmas por un hombre?

Matt se dio la vuelta como pudo para mirarle. Alvin se había sentado en el sofá y le observaba. El mayor de los Hardy se sintió orgulloso y tímido a partes iguales al darse cuenta como los ojos del latino se desviaban una fracción de segundo a su entrepierna y una expresión de asombro cruzaba fugazmente su rostro. Pero solo fue un instante y enseguida volvió a mirarle a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Matt inspiro hondo, y cuando hablo su voz sonó un poco titubeante.

-Si... es la primera vez.

Alvin frunció levemente el ceño, como si estuviera levemente contrariado. Se levanto y quedo cara a cara con Matt, casi rozándose. El mayor de los Hardy quiso gemir al sentir que la cercanía del moreno le excitaba aun mas. Estaba apunto de pedirle perdón y salir corriendo cuando el latino volvió a hablar.

-¿Y ha sido por accidente, por atracción física... o algo mas?

Matt trago saliva, sin saber que responder. No estaba preparado para declararse, y no quería perder la amistad de Alvin. Tenia que decirle lo que quería oír, y ahí estaba el problema. Apretó los labios un instante, tenia que decir algo ya. Lo que fuera. En ese mismo instante ¡Tenia que decirle algo ya!

-¿Es que quieres acostarte conmigo?

Vale. Eso había sido estúpido. MUY estupido.

Alvin alzo una ceja y contesto con toda la franqueza del mundo.

-Hombre, si fuera posible que nos acostásemos solo como desahogo, sin que significara nada, siendo solo sexo, y sin que cambiarse nuestra relación... Pues oye, no me importaría. No negare la evidencia de que estas muy bueno.

Matt se quedo de una pieza. ¿había oído bien? Tuvo el impulso de pegarse a él, besarle, abrazarle, hacerle suyo, acariciarle... solo la idea aumento aun más la tensión de sus pantalones. Dios... lo deseaba tanto...

Pero Alvin se lo impidió alejándose antes de que le tocara.

-¿No has dicho que...?

-Primero; tu hermano esta apunto de llegar, y segundo, piénsatelo cuando se te pase el calentó ¿serias capaz de acostarte conmigo sin que significara nada para ti? – pregunto Alvin mirándole con seriedad a los ojos – Piénsalo seriamente... y respóndeme esta noche.


	17. Chapter 16

Yo me se de cierta pervertida a la que le va a encantar este capitulo... es prácticamente puro lemmon así que no os gusta... dejar de leer esta historia porque aunque sea prácticamente todo sexo mas bien explicito, pues como que... también me sirve para definir bastante como va a ser la relación entre dos de los protagonistas (que si os habéis leído el cap anterior ya sabréis quienes son, pero buuueeeno) por que vale, poner algún lemmon de vez en cuando esta bien... pero coño, que signifique algo para la historia ¬¬ porque hay cada escena por ahí en fics perdidos que no tienen una mierda de sentimiento y encima están "mal" escritos (para mi gusto) Uhm... creo que he de contener un poco mejor el enfado con el mundo en general que siento en estos momentos.

No, no contesto revs. Estoy muy vaga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt caminaba deliberadamente despacio por el pasillo. Jeff se había ido a su casa hacia ya un par de horas, y el y su nuevo inquilino estaban totalmente a solas en la casa.

Era el momento de responderle.

Su estomago estaba dolorosamente contraído por los nervios. Sabia que tal vez fuera la única oportunidad que tendría para tenerle, aunque solo fuera por una noche. Y ¿quién sabe? quizás, solo quizás y si lo hacia bien, pudiera tener algo mas con Alvin. Llamo a la puerta tal vez demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte. Espero unos instantes, sintiendo el sudor en las palmas de sus manos, en su frente y en su espalda.

Por un instante pensó que la situación era ridícula. Salía todas las semanas (a no ser que estuviera lesionado como en ese momento) a pelearse con otro tipo, que podía ser amigo o no, delante de miles de personas mas la gente que lo veía por televisión y no se alteraba tanto aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a un hombre que fuera tres veces el. Y sin embargo, ahora que iba a tener un encuentro intimo con el latino, completamente a solas... Bueno, bastaba recordar que no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nervioso en su vida.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y Alvin le miro a los ojos en una mirada tan penetrante que Matt tuvo la sensación de que le estaba haciendo una radiografía del alma.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues... si aun te apetece... y si solo es sexo... Bueno, creo que será mejor que te espere en la habitación del fondo del pasillo – murmuro atropelladamente, antes de darle tiempo a decir nada.

La puerta volvio a cerrarse mientras Matt iba a la habitación de invitados y se sentaba en la cama. Tras unos minutos, creyendo que el moreno se había arrepentido, se levanto y se dispuso a irse.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió.

-Siento la tardanza – sonrió Alvin con una caja de condones en la mano – , pero seguridad ante todo.

Matt sonrió con nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado por su presencia.

-Ni que fuéramos a tener un embarazo no deseado.

-Eh, no hace tanto en Los Ángeles se dio un caso(1)

Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Matt estaba tenso, ahora que había llegado el momento no sabia que hacer. Por el contrario, su acompañante estaba bastante relajado. Tras un par de minutos interminables, Matt comprendió que quería que tomara la iniciativa. Con cierta timidez, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa al moreno y se la quito con mucha suavidad. Despacio, tumbo a Alvin en la cama y se coloco sobre el. El latino metió una mano dentro de la camiseta de Matt, y la otra dentro de sus pantalones, atrayéndole hacia si y acariciándole la espalda y el trasero. El mayor de los Hardy comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Mientras acariciaba aquella piel morena con los labios, inspiro hondo. El olor de Alvin tenia algo que le recordaba a la tierra, a la lluvia, a la hierva recién cortada (2), pero también sutilmente a la canela, y al carbón.

No, realmente no era así pero... ¿cómo se describía el aroma de su piel?

Deslizo la mano sobre el pecho desnudo del latino, despacio, disfrutando. Era sorprendente lo áspera que era esa piel oscura en algunas partes y lo suave que era en otras. Su pulgar se topo con un pezón y comenzó a estimularlo con delicadeza, dedicándole suaves caricias circulares. Los labios de Matt bajaron hasta el otro y lo besaron.. Sin dejar de acariciar el otro, lamió el pezón, casi mas por saber a que sabia su piel que por excitarle.

Equilibrio perfecto entre salado y dulce, con un deje de especias. Exótico. O eso le pareció a el.

Cuando sintió que se había endurecido no pudo evitar cogerlo suavemente con los dientes, ganándose un débil gemido por parte de Alvin. Se pego un poco mas a el y noto que su entrepierna ya estaba dura.

Se incorporo, quedando de rodillas y le quito los pantalones al latino. Volvió a colocarse sobre el y le abrazo mientras volvía a besar el cuello. Dios, le encantaba besar y acariciar aquella piel oscura. Sintió las manos de su acompañante intentando quitarle los pantalones. Matt odiaba tener que romper el contacto, pero lo hizo para terminar desnudarse. Alvin hizo lo mismo, para después a colocarse a cuatro patas.

Matt apoyo sus manos en la cadera del moreno y se inclino para recubrirle de besos la espalda. No pregunto nada sobre la cicatriz. No era el momento, y no quería recordarle nada doloroso.

Despacio acaricio con su glande la separación del trasero del latino, haciendo que se estremeciera de impaciencia. Estaba apunto de penetrarle cuando se quedo quieto un instante y se separo un poco.

No quería hacerlo así.

-Alvin – susurro soltándole

El latino suspiro. Se estaba temiendo que Matt le excitara (que lo había logrado, y de que manera...) y luego se arrepintiera dejándole con el calentón.

-Si solo tenías intención de hacer que me empalmara para luego dejarme con las ganas...

-¿Qué? – pregunto Matt sorprendido y extrañado - ¡No! Solo quiero que te des la vuelta. Me gusta hacerlo cara a cara - se excuso

Alvin se giro, colocándose boca arriba y enredando sus piernas en la cintura del mayor de los Hardy, aunque tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿seguro que solo es sexo? – pregunto el latino con cierta preocupación. No quería mas complicaciones, ya tenia bastante con Mike.

-Si – mintió Matt con seguridad . Esta podía ser su única oportunidad y no iba a perderla – Solo sexo. Sin ningún tipo de compromiso ni consecuencias.

-Bien. – Alvin se incorporo sin liberar la cintura de su amante y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Matt le abrazo con fuerza y se introdujo despacio en el. Sintió como los brazos del latino se cerraban entorno a el con fuerza, estrechando aun mas el abrazo. Comenzó a moverse suavemente, con un ritmo lento. Cerro los ojos sintiéndose unido a Alvin en cuerpo y alma.

¿Cómo podía ser algo así solo sexo?

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no decirle cuanto le amaba y mandarlo todo al traste. Pero a modo de compensación los labios de Alvin buscaron su boca y se abrieron para permitirle explorar la suya. Siguió moviéndose despacio, intentando ser dulce y suave, demostrarle lo que le amaba sin decirle nada.

Abrió la boca para coger aire cuando sintió el cálido semen de su amante acariciar su piel, lo que provoco que el también eyaculara, sintiendo un enorme placer.

Matt se tumbo a su lado sin dejar de abrazarle. Notaba el pecho de Alvin subir y bajar entre sus brazos. Cerro los ojos y oculto el rostro en su cuello, cansado. Se había obligado a si mismo a ser el que hiciera la mayor parte del esfuerzo para que su amigo quedara relativamente descansado.

No había olvidado que tenia un corazón enfermo.

Tras unos minutos noto que Alvin le acariciaba la espalda y comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Su miembro empezó a reaccionar casi al instante.

-La noche aun no ha terminado – le susurro el latino al oído antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. – Y ahora me toca a mi – añadió colocándose sobre el.

Matt le miro a los ojos y se sorprendió de la lujuria que ardía en aquellos ojos oscuros. Nunca se había imaginado que Alvin ocultara dentro de si a semejante fuego. Mientras el moreno le cogía de las muñecas, las sostenía sobre su cabeza y besaba su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que si alguien le hubiese dicho lo ardiente, arrollador, absorbente y eróticamente dominante que podía llegar a ser, le hubiera tomado por loco. Estaba claro que el latino ejercitaba el autocontrol a la perfección ¿Qué mas ocultaría dentro de si? Apenas si fue capaz de gemir levemente cuando empezó a devorarle a besos mientras el intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

Matt abrió los ojos con dificultad. Fuera ya amanecía. Alvin no le había permitido dormir en toda la noche. Lo habían hecho en mas posturas de las que creía posibles, en cada lugar que se le había ocurrido. En la cama, en el suelo, contra la pared, sobre el tocador, en el armario... y otra vez en la cama. Alvin parecía totalmente insaciable. Si no hubiera sido porque le había encontrado en su camerino sin pulso, hubiese pensado que lo de su enfermedad de corazón era una mentira.

Menuda resistencia, era imposible seguirle el ritmo...

Había llegado a un punto en un par de ocasiones en el que Matt había tenido problemas con su erección por el exceso de uso y había estado acariciándole, besándole y tocándole mientras el se masturbaba.

Giro la cabeza para observarle.

Alvin estaba tumbado bocabajo con el cuerpo empapado por el sudor, los brazos extendidos en cruz y la respiración todavía alterada. El latino de pronto se incorporo y comenzó a vestirse.

-Eh... ¿a dónde vas?

-A dormir – contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Matt le miro estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que hacia un momento fuera todo pasión, lujuria y deseo y ahora sin embargo se comportase como si no hubiese pasado nada?

Y de pronto comprendió.

-Alvin ¿Cuántos personajes interpretas? – le pregunto de sopetón cuando el moreno estaba ya casi en la puerta.

El latino se giro y le dedico una sonrisa extraña que hizo que Matt se estremeciera, pero al mismo tiempo sintiera que se sentía orgulloso de el.

-Solo uno mas que el resto del mundo – contesto.

Matt no supo que contestar a eso.

-Que duermas bien – se despidió Alvin sin borrar esa sonrisa.

El mayor de los Hardy se quedo mirando a la puerta por donde el latino acababa de salir. Durante unos instantes su cerebro quedo en blanco. Acto seguido sonrió. Aquello si había significado algo para Alvin. O quizás no...

Teniendo en cuenta como era ¿Quién sabia?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Alvin se refiere al hombre que resulto que a pesar de ser hombre por fuera, por dentro tenía órganos sexuales femeninos y se quedo embarazado de su novio. Tuvo al niño por cesárea. Como esta el mundo ¿eh?

(2) hierva de la de que crece en los prados, no de la que se fuma a veces Jeff, mal pensadas.


	18. Chapter 17

Buff… creo que estoy un poquitín gafada, ayer tuve que poner en su sitio al novio de mi madre, y eso que éramos "amigos" Éramos. Y entre eso, y que cada vez que había bronca yo me bajo al ciber, y que me he viciado al "The Longest Journey" (una aventura grafica que realmente recomiendo a los amantes de este tipo de juegos, aunque los gráficos no estén muy allá si los comparamos con los de hoy en día) pues no me da tiempo apenas a pasar los caps, por lo que serán mas cortos... y encima me estoy quedando sin dinero... y estoy sin trabajo... Así que si un buen día desparezco durante una buena temporada no os sorprendáis.

No contesto a los revs porque es que tengo prisa, un montón de cosas que hacer y solo un euro para hacerlas XDDD Pero me alegro de que os gustara el lemmon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff se levanto temprano para llegar pronto a casa de su hermano y ayudarle a preparar la casa para la cena. Eso era mejor que soportar la bronca que le echaría en caso de que no fuera. Además, sentía la secreta necesidad de volver a ver a Alvin cuanto antes.

Le abrió la puerta un cansado Matt al que le costaba coordinar las muletas con sus piernas.

-Uno que paso mala noche – comento el del pelo multicolor a modo de saludo.

-Si, Alvin y yo estuvimos... viendo una película hasta tarde, así que, por favor, intenta no meter mucho ruido. Necesita descansar.

-Ya podrías haber pensado en eso anoche. Ha salido del hospital hace dos días.

Si no fuera imposible, el mayor hubiese jurado que Jeff sabia lo que había pasado en realidad, tal había sido la dureza de su voz.

-¿Ahora eres responsable? Sinceramente, no te pega nada – se defendió.

-Uno de los dos tiene que serlo.

Los dos hermanos mantuvieron una lucha de miradas durante unos instantes, después se pusieron a arreglar la casa lo mas en silencio posible.

En cuanto pudo, Jeff busco una excusa para subir y ver a Alvin, sin intención de despertarlo. Solo quería, necesitaba verle. No le molestaría, solo seria un segundo, una mirada rápida para asegurarse de que estaba bien y se iría.

Abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación y se lo encontró tumbado en la cama, encogido bajo las mantas, con un sudor frío recubriendo su piel oscura. Jadeaba.

Jeff se asusto. Al acercarse a el coloco una mano en su pecho, con miedo. Su corazón latía rápido, con fuerza y con un ritmo un tanto irregular. El del pelo multicolor no sabia si era el pulso normal que se tenia durante una pesadilla, solo que parecía que se estaba ahogando. Paso un brazo por su espalda y le incorporo un poco para que respirara con mas facilidad.

Alvin abrió los ojos, despertándose por el movimiento. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de unos ojos verdes enmarcados por un pelo multicolor.

-¿T-te encuentras bien? – pregunto Jeff con un débil tartamudeo. El no era Matt, si le pasaba algo, no podría ayudarle.

El moreno se limito a apartar la mirada, un poco tenso por la cercanía que había entre sus rostros. Fue suficiente para que Jeff comprendiera. Estaba demasiado cerca, otra vez. Le soltó mientras el se sentaba, apartándose. Lo entendía. Puede que realmente le hubiera perdonado, que le considerara su amigo, pero era difícil olvidar algo como lo que había hecho. El tampoco podía.

-Alvin, se que me repito... pero lo siento.

-Bah, solo estabas preocupado – contesto el latino tranquilizadoramente, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Deberías seguir durmiendo, ya me ha comentado Matt que no habéis dormido mucho.

-¿Te lo ha contado?

-Claro ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Alvin se encogió de hombros.

-Sinceramente, no entiendo vuestra relación.

-yo tampoco – confeso Jeff con una media sonrisa.

-Voy a desayunar – murmuro Alvin levantándose y poniéndose los pantalones.

-Pero...

-Mira, pasado mañana tengo que viajar hasta Los Ángeles, y si sigo durmiendo ahora esta noche no tendré sueño, por lo que el ciclo se repetiría y yo terminaría encima del ring muerto de sueño ¿no te parece? – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-¿Siempre lo racionalizas y lo explicas todo tan lógicamente? – pregunto Jeff.

-Solo cuando no me entienden... o cuando quiero salirme con la mía a toda costa.

-pero en el ring...

-En la empresa es MVP el que trata con la gente y toma las decisiones, no yo.

-Oye... ¿tu no sufrirás de doble personalidad? – pregunto Jeff.

Alvin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo que hizo que Jeff se alegrara de haber entrado. Tenia que hacerle reír mas a menudo fuera como fuera. Ese sonido, sincero, alegre, cálido, le envolvió y anido en su corazón, haciendo que latiera con mas fuerza. Decididamente, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por volver a oírle reír.

-No aun no. Pero como siga así terminare con ella – admitió el latino – Maldito el día en que acepte ser actor además de luchador – añadió

-¿Es que no te gusta? – pregunto Jeff perplejo.

-Actuar me encanta pero... Ser dos personas al mismo tiempo, dejarme ganar cuando a Vince le conviene, el desprecio con el que algunos me miran en el vestuario... Fue un autentico alivio que, primero Adam y después vosotros, descubrierais el engaño.

Jeff sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Quiso abrazarle, besarle, declararse, decirle que el veía su autentica naturaleza y que le comprendía perfectamente, mejor de lo que lo haría cualquier otro (1)

Pero por una vez se contuvo. Se contento con levantarse y tenderle la camiseta, aprovechando para acariciarle los dedos, esperando transmitirle así algo de consuelo.

-Pero bueno, el contrato ya esta firmado y Vince no esta dispuesto a cambiármelo ni a la hora de renovarlo, así que... – concluyo Alvin poniéndose la camiseta con un tono mucho mas alegre.

Cuando Matt vio bajar a su hermano con el latino sintió una enorme oleada de celos que logro mal disimular, aunque empezó a frotar la mesa que estaba limpiando con tanta fuerza que la ralló sin querer. El resto del día fue un infierno para él. Cada vez que Alvin le sonreía a su hermano, que le hablaba con amabilidad, que se reía con sus payasadas (porque esa era otra, Jeff no dejaba de hacer el tonto alrededor de Alvin como si fuese un puñetero mono travieso para que él se riese) le entraban ganas de zarandear al latino, gritarle y recordarle lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unas horas. Pero se limito a estar de mal humor. El moreno ya le había advertido que aquello no tendría ningún significado para el. Se sentía estúpido, sucio, utilizado. ¿Cómo había pensado que si se lo follaba bien Alvin se enamoraría de él?

Imbecil. Imbecil. Imbecil.

Se odiaba a si mismo por su ineptitud, odiaba a Alvin por no quererle, y sobretodo, odiaba a su hermano. ¡Por dios(2)! ¡Si le había violado! ¿Cómo podía reírse con sus estupideces? ¿cómo podían ser tan amigos? ¿cómo podía haberle perdonado _**de verdad?**_

Era lo que mas le enfurecía, siempre había sido así. Daba igual lo que hiciese, como lo hiciese, cuando lo hiciese, como se comportase, Jeff siempre era el favorito. Sus padres, sus amigos el publico... y ahora Alvin.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo prefería a Jeff? ¿Qué tenia su hermano que no tuviese él? ¿qué era? ¿que le faltaba?

Drogadicto, impulsivo e infantil. Esa era la descripción de su hermano. Y sin embargo siempre le superaba. Incluso en esto, que era lo que mas le había importado nunca... incluso esta vez, en la que mataría por conseguir un poco del amor de Alvin, iba a ganar el...

No era justo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron sus padres, a eso de las ocho y media, y diez minutos después, su abuelo materno y su abuela paterna. Fue Jeff quien les recibió, a pesar de que era una tarea que le desagradaba porque Matt estaba cambiándose las vendas del pie lesionado y Alvin estaba en su habitación haciendo dios sabe que.

Se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Oye... ¿A tu familia no le extrañara que el tipejo que te lesiono este viviendo en tu casa? – pregunto el latino.

Matt le observo un instante. Zapatillas de deporte, vaqueros, una camisa blanca, y como complementos, su eterno pañuelo negro y aquellas gafas de sol con los cristales amarillo anaranjados y semitransparentes. No era que se hubiera arreglado mucho, pero al menos seguía siendo el.

-No te preocupes, mi familia no ve lucha libre. Dicen que lo pasan mal cuando nos ven luchar a mi hermano y a mi.

-Bueno... al menos así la cena será un poco menos tensa...Oye ¿para cuanto tendrás con la lesión?

-Los médicos dicen que hasta noviembre por lo menos...

-Buff... si es que cuando se me cruzan los cables... Lo siento.

-¿No eras tu el que decía que ya estábamos en paz?

-Vale, no vuelvo a pedirte perdón por nada – dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el enfadado de forma exagerada para que quedara claro de que no lo decía en serio.

-Por curiosidad, ¿estas intentando ganar tiempo? – pregunto Matt extrañado tras un instante.

-Eh... si. – admitió Alvin – Es que nunca he estado en una cena familiar, y además...

-¿además?

-teniendo en cuenta como habéis salido tu y Jeff no se si quiero conocer a vuestra familia... – admitió con cara de circunstancias.

El mayor de los dos hermanos Hardy estallo en carcajadas, sintiendo como el mal humor que había sentido durante todo el día se esfumaba.

-Tranquilo, las fieras no te harán daño. Yo estoy aquí, compañero.

-Tampoco necesito que me protejas.

-Pero eso no quita que quiera hacerlo.

-Eso es cierto... – reconoció Alvin – Pero me basta con que me des tu apoyo moral... y me cuentes algo sobre tu familia. Como que les gusta, que les disgusta, si tienen alguna rareza...

-Lo siento, compañero, pero no voy a permitirte que crees otro personaje mas. Tendrás que ser tu mismo. – sonrió Matt.

Alvin sonrió de forma extraña, tensa, nerviosa.

-Si no queda otro remedio... Pero al menos podrías decirme quien es la cabeza de la familia...

-Bueno... la verdad es que nunca me he parado a pensarlo... – murmuro Matt con tono reflexivo - ¡Eh! – exclamo al comprender lo que estaba pasando. - ¡¿Quieres dejar de intentar de ganar tiempo?!

-No.

Matt le apoyo una muleta en el pecho, donde la camisa estaba abierta para no mancharle y le empujo para que caminara. Una vez abajo, Jeff se coloco al otro lado de Alvin, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

-Familia, os presento al nuevo compañero de piso de mi hermano... – empezó el del pelo multicolor.

-Y mi nueva pareja... – añadió Matt, pero al darse cuenta de que le había traicionado el subconsciente siguió hablando - para ir a por los cinturones ahora que Jeff ha decidido ir a por títulos de mas peso.

-Alvin...

-Burke...

-Junior. – completo el aludido con cara de que no sabia si reírse o llorar por la situación.

Iba a ser una cena muy... curiosa. Como mínimo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (imitación de risa malvada) Y en el siguiente capitulo ¡la cena de los Hardy con MVP! ¿serán acertados los temores de Alvin y estarán peor los padres que los hijos? ¿habrá algún incidente durante el transcurso de la noche? ¿cómo se comportaran los dos hermanos? ¿caerá bien Alvin a la familia? Si queréis saberlo ¡os esperáis a que tenga tiempo de pasar otro capitulo! ¡que sois unos pesados! ¡a ver si os dejáis de preocupar de cuando actualizo yo y escribís un poquito vosotros, que yo sin tener Internet actualizo mas rápido que la mayoría! ¡jum! (totalmente indignada XDDDD) (sabéis que es coña ¿no? Al menos en parte...)

(1)que lo piense Jeff no significa que sea real ¿eh? Que conozco a unos cuantos que si no lo aclaro se lo tomarían como una certeza en vez de cómo un sentimiento de Jeff.

(2)se que normalmente va con mayúscula, pero es que yo no creo en dios propiamente dicho. Creo que tiene que haber algo mas allá, o por lo menos algo mas grande que el propio ser humano, pero no creo que sea ningún dios de ninguna religión, porque (sin intención de ofender a nadie, solo es mi opinión y puedo estar equivocada) todas están pervertidas de una manera u otra por gente que quiere sacar tajada. No digo que en un principio no fueran "puras" y que halla gente que de verdad crea en ellas, si no que alguien llego y se aprovecho de las creencias de los demás para hacer dinero. Lo dejo aquí porque si no mas que el cap de un fic parecería una tesis universitaria, pero es un tema del que se puede hablar mucho. Y a mi me encantan los debates, se pueden sacar muchas cosas.


	19. Chapter 18

Bueno, pues tras una larga espera, aquí tenéis la cena de la familia Hardy... y un extra XDDD.

Momo, a estas alturas ya tendrías que saber que no se puede poner música de fondo XDDD

Kairi Minamoto , no te preocupes, yo te entiendo (y al parecer encontraste la inspiracion, porque el reto (L)

Huntress-616, si, doble merito y triple por la visita. Espero que ya estés preparada para leerlo, aunque a veces las cosas no son como parecen.

* * *

Alvin se sentó donde le indicaron, observando disimuladamente a la familia Hardy. La madre llevaba el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, que perdía toda la seriedad con el mechón que se había escapado y que descansaba junto a su rostro. Aunque parecía algo intencionado, puesto que ese era el único mechón que estaba teñido de rosa. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada, que a pesar de sus años le quedaba muy bien, y que le hizo preguntarse al moreno si Jeff también se dedicaría al diseño de ropa. En cuanto al padre, llevaba el pelo largo y suelto, casi incluso desgreñado, y llevaba una simple camiseta de color naranja calido, de manga corta. (1)

El abuelo estaba encorvado sobre su silla de ruedas, vestido con una camiseta roja a cuadros y un chaleco marrón. La curiosidad infantil con la que le observaba alerto al moreno de que estaba senil. Y la abuela estaba sentada muy erguida, vestida de gris y observándole con desden y sospecha. Y teniéndola justo en frente, era difícil no darse cuenta. Sintió la mano de Matt, que estaba sentado a su derecha, en su espalda, como pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia. Jeff, a su izquierda, se limito a suspirar como si supiese que la cena iba a terminar mal.

Alvin estrecho la mano con cada uno de los Hardy, pero cuando le tendió la mano a la anciana solo recibió una mirada fría y un gesto de desprecio. El moreno inclinó levemente la cabeza durante unos segundos, con lo que sus ojos parecieron más profundos y brillantes. Matt se inquieto. A veces, cuando eran campeones por parejas, iba a su camerino antes de que tuvieran que luchar, y siempre le encontraba sentado mirando videos de sus rivales de aquella noche con aquella misma expresión, como si calculara la fuerza del contrario. No podía estar pensando en pegar a su abuela ¿verdad?

Y si Matt ya estaba preocupado, cuando le vio alzar una ceja y sonreír para que luego una risa silenciosa sacudiera sus hombros, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal como una descarga eléctrica de miedo.

Pero para su alivio momentáneo, Alvin solo cogió una copa y se echo hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de la anciana y con aquella sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

Durante toda la cena, los dos hermanos observaron a su invitado. Matt con disimulo, temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiera estallar una disputa entre su abuela y su amigo. Y tenia motivos para estar intranquilo, puesto que Alvin, salvo para mirar brevemente a quien le hubiese hablado para contestarle, no dejaba de observar a la anciana con una sonrisa ahora burlona. Ahora, ella tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima en una mueca de desprecio. Casi podía palparse el enfrentamiento silencioso que mantenían.

Pero a eso a Jeff no le importaba lo mas mínimo. En ese momento, solo tenía ojos para él. Con aquella sonrisa burlona, y aquella mirada calculadora, parecía uno de esos duendes malvados de las leyendas. No un duende no. Algo que tenía la misma esencia burlona de los duendes, pero que al mismo tiempo era inteligente, bello y cruel. No. Tampoco era eso. No parecía cruel en absoluto, más bien vengativo. No, vengativo no.

¡Ahg! ¿Como podría describirlo? Lamento no tener más pericia literaria para encontrar una metáfora o un símil que pudiera describir aquella expresión que removía algo en su interior.

Píntalo.

La palabra atravesó su mente como un rallo cegador. Eso era. No tenía porque expresarlo con palabras, porque no seria capaz. Pero pintar un cuadro con aquella exquisita expresión...

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el rostro del moreno, una y otra vez, bebiendo de sus colores y formas, intentando grabar hasta el mínimo detalle en su mente. El arco de las cejas, la forma de los ojos, de la nariz, de los labios, aquellos tonos oscuros. El color y la textura de la perilla, del pelo. El color de la piel, la curva del cuello, las pequeñas arrugas, la sonrisa. Tenia que memorizarlo, tenía que recordarlo. Tenia que hacerlo, para poder inmortalizarlo.

A su madre no le paso desapercibido como le miraba, casi como si estuviera frente a un ser divino. Sonrío débilmente. Hacia mucho que a su hijo no le entraba la "fiebre creativa". Se alegraba de que la hubiera recuperado, hacia demasiados años que no hacia una obra de arte para si mismo.

Pasando por alto la tensión entre Alvin y la anciana y que Jeff se había quedado embelesado observando al latino, la cena fue bastante agradable. Bueno, fue agradable hasta que Matt cometió el error de preguntarle a su abuela que le había parecido la cena, mientras servían los postres. La anciana le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

-Se me ha amargado con este negro de mierda delante.

Alvin, que en ese momento había ladeado la cabeza para mirar a Jeff, se quedo quieto un momento y luego se giro como si le hubieran dado la entrada, con la misma sonrisa maquiavélica de antes. El del pelo multicolor parpadeo confundido, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y Matt se quedo con la boca abierta. Los padres solo suspiraron, y el anciano no pareció enterarse de nada.

-Bueno, pues bien mirado todos somos negros ¿No sabes que el homo sapiens surgió en África, y que a medida que avanzaba hacia al norte fue perdiendo pigmentación?

-¡Eso no son mas que mentiras! ¡Dios creo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza!

La respuesta consiguió que los hombros de Alvin volviesen a sacudirse en una risa silenciosa, y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

—Bien, hablemos de dios, pues. Se supone que es bueno, comprensivo y todo eso ¿no?

—Por supuesto. El Señor es nuestro amante padre.

—Vale. ¿Y los ángeles no son puros?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar maldito mono?

— ¡Abuela! — exclamaron los dos hermanos ofendidos.

— ¡Al demonio! Se supone que era un ángel, por tanto puro y sin defectos, pero desafió a dios. Y dios, que se supone que es todo amor y bondad, lo condeno al infierno. ¿No es todo un poco contradictorio?

— ¡Los caminos del señor son inescrutables!

—Yo creo que tiene un buen publicista. — Rió Alvin inclinando un poco más la cabeza.

— ¡Tu eres un adorador de Satanás! — acusó la anciana

—Depende de a quien pregunte. Aunque creo que me acusaran mas de libertino, pervertido, ladrón y asesino que de adorar al demonio. Es difícil adorar a algo en lo que no se cree.

Jeff cogió a Alvin de la mano y se levanto. Quiso decirle que se fueran, a correr en moto, a pasear por el pueblo, a lo que quisiera. Pero que se fueran. No quería que se quedara allí. No quería que siguiera discutiendo con su abuela.

Pero el moreno tiro de el, haciendo que se sentara sobre el, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. Matt aparto la mirada, apretando los dientes y los puños. La anciana empezó a gritar como una histérica algo sobre pervertir a sus nietos. Alvin enterró el rostro en el pelo de colores de Jeff, para susurrarle al oído.

—Vámonos tú y yo solos de fiesta.

Jeff sintió un escalofrío cuando el aliento de Alvin le acaricio la oreja. Cerro los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia el, inspirando hondo el perfume de su pelo, aferrándose a su brazo. Luego, desoyendo a su abuela y la sorpresa de sus padres, se levanto sin soltarle la mano y los dos salieron de la casa dejando allí al resto de la familia. Cogieron las motos, ninguno de los dos quería quedarse allí en esos momentos, asíque se fueron a un pueblo cercano, a beber y a pasárselo bien.

Estuvieron de fiesta hasta las tantas, como si no hubiera mañana. Bebieron, fumaron, bailaron, y además, como no podía ser de otra manera, Jeff se drogo. Cuando ya empezaban a estar cansados de la música a todo volumen, y de las jovencitas que coqueteaban con ellos, se fueron a casa de Jeff a seguir con la fiesta. No volverían a casa de Matt, porque se imaginaban acertadamente que el susodicho estaría esperándoles para echarles la bronca. Y sinceramente, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de escucharle.

Nada mas llegar, Jeff se fue directamente a poner algo de música, y Alvin se dejo caer en el sofá con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero aparto la mirada al ver como el del pelo multicolor empezaba a moverse con lo que a el le parecían movimientos espasmódicos. El menor de los hermanos Hardy se giro para mirarle y paro.

— ¿Pasa algo? — articulo lo mejor que pudo.

—Qué no sabes bailar... y prefiero no mirar...

—Si se bailar — protesto Jeff cruzando los brazos con torpeza.

Alvin le lanzo una mirada que intento ser asesina, como la de un sacerdote radical a un hereje blasfemo, pero estaba demasiada nublada por el alcohol para ser mas que levemente impresionante. Se levanto, se coloco tras Jeff y se pego tras el, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Oh dios... — murmuro el del pelo multicolor aferrándose a las manos que se entrelazaban justo debajo de su ombligo, dejándose llevar.

—Esto es bailar. — le susurro Alvin al oído.

Aun a riesgo de romper aquel momento tan intimo, Jeff le contesto.

—Pues estas tan cerca y te mueves de una manera que parece que estemos haciendo el amor...

—De eso se trata. El baile y el sexo son lo mismo.

—Así que este es el secreto de la legendaria pasión de los latinos... — susurró Jeff reprimiendo los gemidos. Notaba un cosquilleo y una creciente presión en sus partes intimas. - Pero... deberías soltarme... la ultima vez que estuve como estoy, y me puse cachondo yo te...

— ¿Te pongo cachondo? — medio rió Alvin, pegándose a el un poco más.

Jeff no contesto de momento, dejando que el moreno le guiara, mientras empezaba a sentir que cada vez le apretaban más los pantalones. Estuvieron así un rato, pero al final no pudo más y habló.

—Por favor... no... - gimió el del pelo multicolor — No quiero volver a...

—Si es voluntario por ambas partes no es violación.

No hizo falta mas, Jeff se giro y comenzó a besarle, avanzando al mismo tiempo hasta aprisionar el cuerpo del moreno contra la pared. Aquellos labios eran más que ardientes, más que lujuriosos. Quiso arrancarle la ropa para poder devorar la piel oscura, salada y dulce. Necesitaba aliviar la presión de sus pantalones, el ímpetu que sentía en su miembro erecto y al que seguía el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos cuando su amante, hasta entonces pasivo, le cogió de los hombros y le hizo girar, siendo él el que quedara aprisionado contra la pared, victima de sus besos salvajes. No se sometió y volvió a intentar ser el dominante. Cayeron al suelo, pero el alcohol disminuyó sensiblemente el dolor que sufrieron y comenzaron a rodar, acariciándose, besándose, devorándose. Más que quitarse, se arrancaron la ropa. Aquello era mas una pelea que cualquier otra cosa, pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a abrirse de piernas.

Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mas efecto le hacían las drogas a Jeff y mas sensación tenia este de no estar con un hombre, si no con algún tipo de ser divino.

Y esa sensación llego a su cumbre cuando Alvin, estando sobre el, le mordió. No fue un mordisco fuerte, ni si quiera le dejo marca, pero basto para que el del pelo multicolor abriera mucho los ojos y la boca, totalmente convencido de que ese mordisco le había parado el corazón. Inspiro hondo cuando el moreno le beso en el mismo punto, sintiendo de nuevo los latidos de su corazón. Finalmente, abrió las piernas y las sitúo alrededor de sus caderas, rindiéndose. Acepto los besos y caricias con sumisión ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a un dios? Un dios que le había elegido a el como amante.

Emitió un débil gritito de dolor escapo de sus labios cuando Alvin entro dentro de el. Cuando empezó morderse dentro de el se aferro a el lo mas fuerte que pudo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Temía abrir los ojos, ahora que veía el brillo del alma de esa divinidad incluso con los ojos cerrados. Temía no sobrevivir a aquella experiencia (2), a las caricias que le quemaban la piel, a los besos demasiado pasionales para un simple hombre. Sus dedos arañaron la piel morena, en un intento por aferrarse a algo real. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y contemplar al dios que le estaba haciendo el amor. Sonrío. Alvin también tenía los ojos cerrados, con el rostro transfigurado por la pasión, la lujuria y el placer. No se atrevió a volver a gemir, ni a devolverle las atenciones. Solo pudo dejarse llevar con sumisión, abrumado. ¿Como un simple ser humano iba a oponerse a la voluntad de un dios? Un dios animal. Se estremeció al empezar a sentir la humedad dentro de el. Los gemidos y jadeos de Alvin se le antojaban música celestial, que hacia que el dolor que sentía no importara lo mas mínimo. Su dios estaba dentro de él, llenándole. Estaba seguro que si se concentraba le sentiría en su sangre, en su mente, en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos al llegar al éxtasis, arqueándose y boqueando en busca del aire que sentía que le faltaba. No protesto porque Alvin siguiera a pesar de que el ya hubiese terminado. Lió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se atrevió a acariciarle suavemente la nuca. Sonrío. Ahora eran uno solo.

Volvió a estremecerse al sentir el liquido llenar su cuerpo. Dejo que Alvin se tumbase sobre el durante unos momentos para que recobrara el aliento, pero cuando el moreno se aparto de el y se tumbo en el suelo se entristeció. Le observo con detenimiento, algo que antes no había podido hacer. Su rostro aun estaba bastante congestionado por el esfuerzo, y en su piel oscura brillaban gotitas de sudor que le daban un aspecto reluciente, caliente y húmedo. Se abrazo a el y mientras cerraba los ojos, volvió a asaltarle la misma necesidad de antes.

Píntalo.

Pero ya era tarde, Alvin ya estaba dormido y el le siguió pocos segundos después, demasiado borracho y cansado para levantarse a por el lienzo y las pinturas.

* * *

(1)que conste que en realidad no son así, pero esto es un fic ¿no?

(2)recordemos que esta drogado, así que lo que piense/sienta no tiene porque tener sentido.


	20. Chapter 19

Huntress-616 ¿matar a Jeff? ¿por qué?

Kairi Minamoto que sepas que de pronto me siento muy querida XD Joder pedazo de cacho de trozo de rev.

I-am-Momo, si, llevaba pantalones XD

Como no tengo mas que decir empieza el capitulo.

* * *

Matt ya estaba desesperado, habían pasado casi quince horas desde que Alvin y su hermano habían salido. Llevaba un buen rato llamándoles por teléfono, pero el primero se lo había dejado en casa y el segundo no se lo cogía. ¿Les habría pasado algo? Se mordió el labio inferior y llamo al fijo de la casa de Jeff, esperando localizarles. Pero para su confusión, la llamada se cortó. Y cuando quiso volver a llamar, salió que estaba comunicando. Ya sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió con las muletas a coger el coche e ir casa de su hermano, esperando que estuvieran allí.

Lo que ocurría es que Jeff no quería despertar al moreno, que seguía dormido en el suelo tan desnudo como había quedado, utilizando los brazos a modo de almohada. Y el artista que Jeff llevaba dentro no se había resistido a intentar plasmarlo, pero no con su "estilo", si no intentando ser lo mas realista posible, al menos con el cuerpo y la expresión de Alvin, luego ya añadiría algo. Aunque no hacia la más mínima falta. Alvin tenía una expresión tan relajada, tan dulce, como un ángel de piel de canela. Y el rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana caía en diagonal por su cadera para desparramarse luego sobre su piel, hasta sus hombros, como una calida manta de luz que le daba un tono dorado a su piel. Así que puso su teléfono en silencio, y sacó el lienzo, el caballete y las pinturas, concentrándose en la tarea. Ya estaba terminando cuando sonó el fijo. Hizo un gesto de frustración, descolgó el auricular para luego cortar la llamada. Dejó el auricular descolgado para que nadie le molestara, pero con el ruido Alvin había fruncido el ceño y cambiado de postura.

Suspiró y guardo el cuadro en su habitación, para luego volver a bajar con una manta para el moreno. Se sentó junto a el, acariciándole distraídamente el brazo y tratando de recordar todos los detalles de la noche anterior. Evidentemente, sabia que habían tenido sexo, pero no recordaba casi nada, solo una impresión de nebulosa felicidad, y la vivida y abrumante sensación de estar con un ser que superaba lo meramente humano. Bueno, también la cena con su familia y haber salido los dos corriendo para escaparse de aquel ambiente y divertirse un poco, pero eso no tenia importancia. Recordó la sonrisa de Alvin cuando hablaba con la anciana que se suponía que era su abuela.

Inmediatamente, cogió lápiz y papel y empezó a bocetarlo frenéticamente, temiendo olvidar el más mínimo detalle. Después, cuando ya lo tuvo bien impreso en el papel, y supo que no se olvidaría, lo dejó a un lado.

Ahora empezó a acariciarle el rostro, preocupado. Se había quedado helado.

Se inclino sobre él, besándole un instante en los labios, tratando de no despertarlo. Sintió su respiración como una suave caricia sobre su piel. Puso algo de distancia entre ellos y le despertó con cierta brusquedad.

-¡Joder Jeff! - gruñó el moreno apartándole de sí e incorporándose.

El del pelo multicolor se sintió dolido ante el rechazo, a pesar de saber que Alvin solía despertarse de mal humor, según le había informado Adam. Se aparto.

-Deberías vestirte, estás helado.

-Y tu deberías aprender a despertar a la gente - contestó Alvin llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía horrores.

-¿Tienes resaca? - preguntó Jeff sorprendido. Él se encontraba (casi) perfectamente.

-No, si ayer no bebimos nada... - fue la respuesta irónica que obtuvo.

Sin mostrar ningún tipo de pudor, Alvin se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Donde coño esta el baño?

El del pelo multicolor apenas atinó a señalárselo. Vale que hubieran tenido sexo, pero que se paseara en pelotas por su casa... ¿es que quería provocarle para repetir? Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante la idea, pero en vez de seguirle al cuarto de baño, fue a buscarle un analgésico y a ver que podía prepararle para desayunar.

No le sorprendió encontrar la nevera casi vacía, ni que el único cartón de leche que le quedara estuviera caducado. Al fin y al cabo no solía desayunar, y al trabajar para la WWE pasaba mucho tiempo viajando. Y además, prefería ir a comer a casa de su hermano Matt. Al acordarse de su hermano mayor, soltó un suspiro, consciente de la bronca que le iba a caer en cuanto le viera. Se encogió de hombros, y aprovechando que estaba vestido, y que su invitado acababa de abrir el grifo de la ducha, fue hasta la tienda de la esquina para comparar algo para desayunar.

Matt aparcó delante de la casa de su hermano, se bajo del coche y avanzo lo más deprisa que pudo para llamar a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, así que tocó el timbre. En algún lugar al otro lado de la puerta, pudo oir la voz amortiguada de Alvin.

-¡Jeff, la puerta! - hubo unos segundos de silencio - ¿Jeff?

Poco después Matt pudo percibir los pasos de alguien descalzo aproximándose. Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró cara a cara con un empapado Alvin de mirada furibunda. Se asustó un poco. ¿Había hecho algo que le enfadara?

-¿Dónde coño está tu hermano?

-N-no lo sé...

Alvin bufó y se dio la vuelta para volver a la ducha. Sólo en ese momento Matt se dio cuenta de que el moreno solo llevaba una minúscula toalla. Recorrió su espalda con la mirada en sentido contrario al que lo hacia el agua, sintiendo un cosquilleo en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos sexuales que habían inundado su mente. No era ni mucho menos el momento. Paso a la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si con cierta dificultad debido a sus muletas. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Alvin terminara de ducharse. Evidentemente el tampoco sabia dónde andaba su hermano.

Cuando Alvin salió de la ducha, se quedó mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Y yo qué cojones me pongo ahora? - se preguntó en voz alta.

En esas entró Jeff por la puerta.

-¡Cariño, ya estoy en ca...! - el del pelo multicolor dejó la broma a la mitad y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. ¿Qué hacia su hermano mayor allí?

Matt se levantó de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

El menor se limitó a alzar la bolsa de la compra para que lo viera.

-Puede que yo no, pero Alvin sí desayuna. Y ya que ha dormido aquí...

-Fue muy imprudente que os fuerais así. Él hoy tiene que viajar, y para colmo hace poco que ha salido del hospital.

-Pues tú no pensaste en nada de eso cuando os tirasteis hasta las tantas viendo la tele - bufó Jeff encaminándose a la cocina para dejarlo todo.

Aquello le sentó a Matt como un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¿Os habéis acostado juntos? - preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Jeff se giró al oír el tono de angustia de su hermano, sintiendo que todo su interior temblaba. ¿Podría ser que Matt...?

-Por favor... dime que no os habéis acostado. - pidió el mayor aferrándose con fuerza a sus muletas.

-Hermano... - fue todo lo que Jeff se sintió capaz de susurrar, con lástima. Nunca había visto a Matt así, tan desesperado. Y pensar que aquello él podría haberlo evitado. No le quedaba otro remedio, tendría que mentirle, la verdad seria demasiado dolorosa. - No, y no porque yo no quisiera. Supongo que no le gusto.

Se sintió como un autentico miserable cuando vio aparecer el alivio en los rasgos de su hermano mayor, casi la alegría.

-Matt... ¿es que te has enamorado de él?

-Si... supongo que se podría decir así - sonrió divertido y aliviado a partes iguales. -¿Y sabes qué? Me he pasado toda la noche de los nervios porque tenia miedo de que os liarais y te prefiriera a ti. Ridículo, ¿eh?

Jeff se forzó a sonreír, sintiendo que se moría por dentro. Le había robado a su hermano la persona que amaba. ¡Pero él no lo sabia! Además, ¿qué derecho podría tener Matt para reclamar a Alvin para sí? El moreno podía elegir lo que quisiese. Y le había elegido a él.

Pero no fue capaz de decírselo a su hermano. Era algo demasiado cruel. Matt no tenia demasiada suerte con el amor, aunque él no tenia la culpa de eso ¿Porque debería renunciar a Alvin por algo que no era culpa suya? Aún así, no le gustaba ver a su hermano mal. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había cuidado de él lo mejor que había sabido.

-Será mejor que vallas a dejarle algo de ropa a Alvin, ya le prepararé yo el desayuno - sugirió Matt con una sonrisa, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

Jeff asintió con una sonrisa forzada y fue a su habitación a por algo de ropa. Eligió una sudadera y unos pantalones que le quedaban grandes, ya que el moreno era un poco mas ancho que el, y se dirigió a la puerta. Llamo con precaución, aunque oía a Alvin blasfemar en español al otro lado de la puerta.

-Te traigo algo de ropa.

Alvin, desnudo, le abrió la puerta para que Jeff le diera las prendas. El del pelo multicolor no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar de arriba abajo al moreno, mientras este cogía la ropa y hasta que volvió a cerrar la puerta. Después, volvió con su hermano, que estaba enfrascado en la cocina. En vez de sentarse, decidió poner la mesa. Su hermano le observo unos segundos, y luego volvió su atención al desayuno.

-¿Y tú, Jeff...? ¿Estás enamorado de Alvin?

El del pelo multicolor dejó el vaso en la mesa, pero siguió dándole la espalda a su hermano. Se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta. - se limitó a contestar.

El mayor asintió, a sabiendas de que no le estaba mirando. Ambos siguieron con lo suyo, evitando por completo mirarse y hablarse. Cuando Alvin bajó con aquella ropa que le quedaba tan justa, Matt le observó durante unos instantes. Parecía que el mal humor se le había pasado, y sonreía. Ayudó a Jeff a poner la mesa, y a Matt a terminar de preparar el desayuno para los tres, mientras al mismo tiempo observaba más detenidamente la casa, o mejor dicho, la decoración, y reía entre dientes.

-¿Qué ocurre? - termino preguntando Jeff extrañado.

-Nada, es que esta casa es muy...muy... - Alvin hizo una pequeña pausa antes de soltar, a falta de una definición no-ofensiva mejor - muy tuya.

Matt se le quedó mirando sin saber que pensar. Con lo inteligente y perspicaz que era para algunas cosas, ¿y no se daba cuenta del ambiente que reinaba? ¿No veía que había iniciado involuntariamente una lucha amorosa entre hermanos? ¿O tal vez es que le daba igual? El mayor de los Hardy desechó ese pensamiento casi antes de que se le ocurriese. No, que Alvin jugara con ellos sería algo muy cruel, demasiado incluso aunque aquella sonrisa y la noche que habían pasado juntos solo fueran parte de una de sus actuaciones. No. Simplemente no se daba cuenta. O no quería darse cuenta.

-¿Te pasa algo, Matt?

-No - el aludido sonrió para no preocupar a Alvin, cuya sonrisa había disminuido notablemente al mirarle y ver que estaba ensimismado - Solo estaba pensando... Hoy tienes que viajar, ¿no?

-¡Hostias! - Alvin se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡Que Adam se empeñó en venirme a buscar para que fuéramos juntos! Joder... pobrecita la rubia...

-No te preocupes, seguro que en cuanto vea la estatua gigante que hay en el jardín deduce que esta es la casa de Jeff. - le calmó Matt, mientras el del pelo multicolor se moría de risa - Venga, desayuna y luego te acompaño a casa a hacer la maleta y a cambiarte.

-No te preocupes, siempre tengo la maleta lista debajo de la cama aunque... la verdad es que si que tengo que cambiarme, esto me queda pequeño... Espera - pidió Alvin tras asimilar todas las palabras de su ex-compañero por parejas - ¿Qué estatua gigante?

-¿No la viste ayer cuando llegaste? - preguntó Jeff, secándose las lagrimas de risa.

-Pues igual si, pero con la que llevaba, si la vi no me acuerdo.

El del pelo multicolor le cogió por el brazo y le hizo asomarse por la ventana, para que viera la estatua, y de paso el muro lleno de pintadas de su propia creación. Matt se limito a observar la reacción del moreno, que se esforzaba mucho por mantener una expresión neutra.

-Tío... - empezó a hablar Alvin tras unos segundos - sabía que eras un poco ególatra pero...

-¡No soy yo! ¡Es un personaje de Marvel!

-Sí, claro... - contestó el moreno asintiendo, en un gesto que dejaba muy claro que no le creía.

Jeff se sintió dolido, y Matt no era capaz de hacer otra cosa mas que reír.

-¡Es cierto! - protestó el menor.

-Jeff... tu barba, tus ojos, tu nariz, tus cejas, tu barbilla, tu frente. Te habrás basado en lo que quieras, pero tiene tu cara.

El del pelo multicolor miró a la estatua, dudando. No se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, si tenían cierto parecido...

Tras desayunar a toda prisa, Matt y Alvin se marcharon a casa del primero para que el segundo se cambiara y cogiera su maleta, y Jeff se quedo en su casa, por si Adam aparecía por allí en vez de por la casa de su hermano. Apenas llegaron, Alvin escucho su móvil sonar en la habitación que Matt le había dejado. Subió corriendo, dejando al mayor de los Hardy en la puerta.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! - fue la respuesta que obtuvo el moreno nada mas descolgar el teléfono.

-Joder rubia...

-¡Que no me...! - se oyó a Adam bufar, causando el característico sonido desagradable a través del micrófono - Eso da igual, ¿estás listo ya?

-Me falta cambiarme, solo eso. ¿Dónde estás?

-Puueees...en la acera, cerca de una tienda de tractores...

-Vale, tu pregunta por la casa de la estatua gigante, que es la de Jeff.

Hubo un segundo de silencio a ambos lados de la línea, solo roto por los intentos de Alvin de no echarse a reír imaginándose la cara de su amigo.

-¿Estatua gigante? - repitió Edge como si no fuera capaz de asimilar esas dos palabras - Joder, el kamikaze multicolor esta muy mal...

-La verdad es que sí... aunque ayer lo comprendí todo.

-¿Ah, sí? - pregunto Adam sorprendido - ¿Y eso?

-Conocí a la familia Hardy al completo. Y créeme, para lo que podía haber sido, son muy normales.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Hey! ¡Ahí hay un bar! - exclamó de pronto.

-Vale, sé dónde estás. Métete allí y pídeme una cerveza. Ahora voy.

-Hasta pronto.

-¡Nos vemos rubia! - se despidió Alvin colgándole antes de que pudiera responderle.

Se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y cogió la maleta, para luego bajar las escaleras corriendo. Casi se lleva a Matt por delante. Se disculpó confusamente, y sin detenerse, y ya casi en la puerta soltó un "hasta mañana". Matt suspiró y bajó los pocos escalones que había subido, y cerro la puerta. Tenía una extraña sensación de abatimiento. Alvin prácticamente le había ignorado, para ir corriendo al encuentro de otro. Literalmente.

Inspiró hondo. Al menos, según le había confirmado su hermano, no se había acostado con él, y Adam ya había manifestado que no le gustaban los hombres.

Ya había sufrido suficiente cuando le quito a Lita, si ahora también le quitaba a Alvin le arrancaba lentamente las extremidades de una en una y luego le arrancaría el corazón para hacérselo tragar mientras aun latía. Vale, quizá se contentara con darle una paliza, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. No podía negarlo, necesitaba a Alvin y era capaz de olvidar aquella noche que había sido suyo. No se había ido aún, pero ya le echaba de menos. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

No podía seguir así, esos sentimientos eran mas propios de una mujer ¿Tal vez el enamorarse de un hombre conllevaba algún tipo de indefinible feminización? No era que tuviese ganas de irse de compras hasta que le echara humo la tarjeta, pero no podía negar que últimamente sus sentimientos y pensamientos se estaban volviendo muy cursis, al estilo de la típica novela rosa. De todos modos, no haría nada para retener a Alvin mas tiempo del que el quisiese estar a su lado, comprendía que fuera un alma libre, y confiaba en que volviese por el mismo. Volvería a su lado, y ni siquiera Jeff podría impedírselo. No, esta vez no le apartarían de la persona que amaba. No seria justo.

En cuanto a Jeff, en ese momento era la antítesis de su hermano. Quería a Alvin a su lado, no importaba cómo. El moreno le gustaba, ¿no era suficiente para que este quisiese estar con el? Es decir, ¿quién podría tratarle mejor? ¿Quien podría adorarle como el estaba dispuesto hacerlo? ¿Quien, si no él, podía considerarle un dios? ¿Quien podía ser más sumiso, o más dominante según se lo pidieran? Solo él sería capaz de satisfacer las necesidades del cuerpo y el alma de Alvin, porque solo él podía sentirse así a su lado. Pensaba en ello mientras pintaba. Ahora no podía pintar otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo y el de Alvin entrelazados, aunque fuera de una forma abstracta, o metafórica e imposible de comprender para nadie que no fuera él. Se necesitaban.

Esa era la única verdad.

Adam esperaba en la puerta del bar, y vio como su amigo se acercaba corriendo. Cuando se detuvo ante el, inclinado hacia delante y jadeando, el rubio no pudo evitar apoyar la mano sobre su corazón, preocupado.

-No deberías haber venido corriendo, al fin y al cabo...

-Tío ¿ya empiezas? - protestó Alvin incorporándose.

-¿Qué? Eres mi amigo, no me pidas que no me preocupe.

-No, si no me importa que te preocupes. Me importa que me des la lata.

Muy a su pesar, Edge sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde tienes el coche?

Adam miro a su alrededor.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices...

Alvin suspiró resignado

-Venga, te ayudo a buscarlo.


	21. Chapter 20

Bueno, he vuelto. Que es que nadie escribía... (yo y Huntress-616 juntas, pero eso no cuenta) pues he pensado que ya era hora de actualizar. Así que me he puesto manos a la obra. Y aunque no me ha quedado un capitulo muy allá (a cuenta de que he tenido que reescribirlo porque lo tenía todo en papel y se ha ido todo a reciclar. Si, todo los fics que había escrito desaparecieron)

Tomároslo como un pequeño descanso antes de retomar la acción y un capitulo dedicado a definir la relación y personalidad entre Edge y MVP. O si no, tomároslo como os de la gana.

Se que muchas veces me quejo de la falta de "escenificación" de los fics, y soy plenamente consciente de que esta historia tiene precisamente ese fallo. Pero empecé a escribirla así, y cambiar ahora de estilo no me parece adecuado, porque dejaría de parecer la misma historia.

Kairi Minamoto, me alegro de que sigas adorando a Jeff a pesar de todo, aunque supongo que este capitulo no te gustara porque no aparece. Y por Adam no te preocupes, solo son colegas del alma y tal XD En cuanto a Alvin... creo el vive en su mundo y todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad con los dos hermanos. Pero ya se dará cuenta, ya XD

I_am_Momo ¿Qué Alvin te da asco?... a eso solo responderé: ¬¬"

Huntress-616, también conocida como la desaparecida, y bueno, Adam no sabía donde estaba el coche porque no conocía el pueblo ¿Vale? XDD Y lo de la boda... no me des ideas, que ya tengo bastantes.

* * *

Aquella noche, Matt lo pasó realmente mal. Desde el momento en el que Alvin salió al ring como MVP, el mayor de los Hardy supo automáticamente que su amigo iba a perder. Algo en su expresión se lo decía, pero al fin y al cabo, el había decidido firmar aquel contrato y estaba obligado a cumplirlo. Lo que no se esperaba es que le dieran semejante paliza. En más de una ocasión tuvo que apartar la mirada. Ahora comprendía porque su familia decía que la lucha libre era algo brutal y se negaban a verlo. Verle sufrir de esa manera, y no poder hacer nada por ayudarle... Ni si quiera cuando su hermano luchaba había sentido semejante impotencia. Y además, Jeff estaba en la otra parte del país, en una firma de autógrafos o algo así. Así que estaba solo con aquella tortura. Y no se atrevía a quitar la televisión, ni a cambiar de canal. Pero era capaz de mirar durante más de cinco segundos sin apartar el rostro. Y no fue un alivio cuando el combate termino...ver a Alvin subir la rampa cojeando formó un nudo en la garganta de Matt. ¿Por qué se sometía a semejantes torturas voluntariamente? El moreno era capaz de mucho mas de lo que mostraba sobre el ring ¿Por qué permitía aquello? ¡Oh!, pero sabía porque lo hacía.

El contrato.

Todo por el dichoso contrato. ¿Y si llamaba a Vince y le decía que lo sabía todo y le hacía a Alvin un contrato normal o se despedía de los Hardys? Pues...posiblemente le mandara a la mierda y le buscara un problema al latino. Entonces ¿Tenía que fingir que no sabia nada? Desde luego era lo más prudente pero, también lo más doloroso. No entendía cómo Alvin era capaz de ponerse esa careta y mantenérsela puesta durante tantísimo tiempo. No entendía como nunca cometía un desliz.

Pero si lo había cometido.

Con él. Con su hermano. Con Adam, que estaba atrapado en el mismo juego que él. Alvin cometía errores. ¿O eso no había sido un error?

Bien mirado, Jeff y el se habían enterado por pura casualidad, y nada de lo que el moreno pudiera hacer o dejar de hacer hubiera evitado aquello... ¿No?

Visto así, casi parecía cosa del destino.

Destino...

Que palabra tan romántica. Si. Le gustaba. Le gustaba pensar que él y Alvin estaban destinados a conocerse de verdad. Destinados a, como mínimo, ser buenos amigos.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, el estaba destinado a salvar a la persona que amaba de semejantes humillaciones.

Alvin se dejó caer en el sofá de su camerino, dolorido y cerrando los ojos. Se limpio distraídamente con el dorso de la mano el hilillo de sangre que escapaba de su nariz. Se permitió descansar unos minutos, dejar que su corazón se calmara, antes de bajarse la cremallera de su mono, de color azulado en aquella ocasión, y dirigirse a la ducha. Emitió un gemido ahogado cuando el agua le golpeo en los hombros, en uno de los cuales estaba convencido de que le saldría un moratón.

Y había recibido suficientes palizas a lo largo de su vida como para saber cuando le iba a salir un moratón. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en las blancas baldosas de cerámica, que contrastaban con su piel oscura. Le dolía todo, y cuando respiraba casi sentía sus propias costillas. Pero no creía que se hubiera roto algo, ni siquiera fisurado. No, solo era por la cantidad de golpes recibidos. En unos días Estiria bien.

El agua resonaba contra el suelo, y las paredes y su cuerpo, que lo recibía a modo de relajante y calmante. Su mente también se relajó, contrayendo sus horizontes hasta aquella ducha, menguando su mundo a su propio cuerpo, olvidando los pensamientos y sentimientos. Procesando tan solo las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Sus manos atraparon el gel sin necesidad de que sus ojos se abrieran. Sabía de memoria donde estaba. Fuera quienes fueran los que trasladaban las cosas de su camerino de un lado a otro, siempre dejaban las cosas en los mismos lugares. Se lo agradecía, fueran quienes fueran.

El gel, frío y espeso acarició su magullada piel, haciendo que se pusiera de gallina por el contraste con el agua caliente. Se frotó con cuidado, con lo que la espuma cubrió su cuerpo. Dejo que el agua le aclarara sin moverse demasiado, atento a lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir.

Tardo un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero tampoco se hizo demasiado de esperar.

Allí estaban, los golpes en la puerta. Inquietos, veloces, preocupados. Sonrío. Le gustaba que siempre fuera a verle después de un combate. Que se preocupara así por él. Si, a veces era una pesadez gigantesca pero, que demonios, le hacía sentirse bien.

—Pasa, rubia.

Adam entró sin contestar el habitual "que no me llames rubia" o alguno de sus derivados. Mala señal. El rubio abrió un poco la puerta del baño, para que pudieran hablar sin problemas.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con precaución

—Molido, pero me pondré bien. Ya me conoces.

Su amigo guardo silencio. Mala señal. Abrió los ojos, cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla para envolvérsela a la cintura.

—No te referías a eso ¿Verdad? — preguntó saliendo para hablar con él.

Pasaba algo serio. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo. Lo sabía. No necesitaba verle, le bastaba con oír su voz. Y fuera lo que fuera, era algo que hacía que el rubio temiera por su salud seriamente, no como esa leve preocupación que veía en sus ojos cada vez que le miraba.

Tuvo la confirmación en cuanto abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rubio cara a cara. Su expresión era más que suficiente para delatarle.

—Creo que deberías sentarte —sugirió Adam con precaución.

Alvin asintió y obedeció. Se sentó en el sofá, empapando el respaldo con su espalda mojada. Sabía que su amigo no le diría nada hasta que se asegurara que la noticia no le impactaría hasta el punto de mandarle al hospital, pero, su paciencia en esos momentos brillaba por su ausencia. Estaba cansado y le dolía todo. Cuanto antes terminaran mejor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

El rubio se sentó a su lado, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo sin saber como empezar. Alvin esperó. Era consciente de como se habían oscurecido los claros ojos de Adam, como tenía sus labios levemente apretados, y como sus músculos estaban tensos. No sabía como empezar, y eso era más que evidente.

—Verás, Alvin... a pasado algo—el rubio hizo una pequeña pausa— Ha pasado algo... con Mike.

Inmediatamente el corazón del otro empezó a latir con fuerza, mientras su mirada se volvía mucho mas seria, inquisitiva... y asustada. Adam le apretó con más fuerza el hombro. Temía su reacción. Su amigo guardo silencio, invitándole a seguir pero sin presionarle, lo cual le agradeció. Alvin siempre había parecido saber que hacer en cada momento, cuando contenerse y cuando no.

—Ha recuperado la consciencia... —otra pausa, calibrando su reacción e intentando averiguar como decirle lo siguiente. Notaba la tensión de su cuerpo, y, aunque encubierto, también su miedo. Sabía que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Mike le afectaba profundamente— y se ha escapado del hospital. La policía lo está buscando—empezó a hablar mas deprisa, temiendo parar ahora, como si así el daño fuera menor—pero no tienen ni idea de donde pueden estar. Cuando volvió en si lo primero que dijo, es que iba a encontrarte y terminar lo que empezó— aguantó la respiración, apretando más el dolorido hombro de su amigo.

Alvin le hizo que le soltara, para después ponerse en pie, dándole la espalda. Adam no pudo menos que imitarle y avanzar un paso hacia él, temeroso de lo que podría estar pasando. No veía su expresión, pero podía ver su respiración y la tensión de los músculos de su espalda. No pudo evitar que la adrenalina inundara su organismo, preparado para reaccionar en cuanto su amigo diera la minima señal de encontrarse mal.

—Adam, déjame solo.

Trago saliva. Aquella voz tan fría, controlada... Fingía. Estaba seguro. Fingía, actuaba para no preocuparle. Porque estaba mal. Y solo podía hacer una cosa en semejante situación.

—No—contestó con seriedad —vuelve a sentarte, por favor. A mi no puedes engañarme.

—Por eso mismo—contraatacó su amigo girándose y dedicándole una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa amarga.

Adam parpadeó confundido. A veces no comprendía a su amigo, tenía que admitirlo. Era un gigantesco enigma andante para él. A veces se preguntaba... si no hubiera pasado por todo eso... Si hubiera nacido en una familia acomodada... ¿Qué hubiera sido de él? Un hombre capaz de salir de la miseria, la delincuencia y las bandas armadas, con esa inteligencia desaprovechada... Hubiera llegado muy lejos. Y su corazón y sus ojos no serían tan duros. Podría entender que pasaba por su cabeza, porque su coraza no existiría. No existirían sus mascaras.

Pero las cosas no eran así, e imaginarse algo que no era no serviría para nada.

—No puedo dejarte solo... —insistió.

Alvin suspiro y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

— ¿Ni si quiera para que me vista, rubia? Que cualquiera que nos vea va a pensar mal—comentó con una sonrisa que su amigo sabía falsa.

Le soltó un puñetazo, mandándole al sofá del golpe. Eso si que no. ¿¡Como se atrevía a actuar tan descaradamente delante de él!?

— ¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte, maldita sea! — estalló.

Era demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo viéndole tragarse su dolor, fingir que todo iba bien y que nada le afectaba. Incluso delante de él, su mejor amigo. O quien decía que era su mejor amigo. Maldita sea ¡incluso él tenéa que dejar de actuar en algún momento!

— ¡Oh!, pero Adam, yo soy fuerte.

Se le quedó mirando. Alvin, con la mano en la zona golpeada, con la toalla abierta tapándole apenas, aquella mirada intensa y una sonrisa socarrona, como si en vez de haberle golpeado, Adam hubiera tenido que soportar una broma pesada. Su voz había sonado confiada, tranquila, observadora. Como cuando se sentaban en cualquier bar y el le hacía notar de cosas que le habían pasado por alto.

Sí... el era muy fuerte. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tal vez fuera eso lo que le sacara de quicio. Que, aunque confiaran el uno en el otro, aunque se tuvieran cariño... Alvin no le necesitaba para nada. Oh, si le protegería y le dolería que le pasara algo o si su amistad terminara. Pero no perdería ni un segundo en lamentarse. En última instancia, no le afectaría. Solo Mike tenía el privilegio de afectar a su amigo en lo más profundo de su mente. Alvin podía haber seguido solo o haber tenido un millón de amigos, y seguiría siendo el mismo. Inalcanzable. Así sentía ahora a su amigo. Inalcanzable, frío, fuerte. Aunque acabara de darle un puñetazo.

—Ese es el problema —murmuró con tristeza, dejando que su rabia se esfumara —Eres demasiado fuerte para tu propio bien— aseguró. Sonrió internamente con amargura cuando una expresión de perplejidad apareció en su rostro. Eso no solía verlo — Eres tan fuerte que nadie se da cuenta de cuando algo te hace sufrir, y tu sigues aguantando—ahora si permitió que sus labios se curvaran en aquella sonrisa amarga —Y seguirás aguantando golpe tras golpe. Hasta que te rompas en pedazos

—Es posible —admitió sin ningún problema Alvin — Pero yo soy así. Además, siempre te tendré a ti sosteniéndome, y si llegamos a esa situación tu me ayudarías a rehacerme.

Esa respuesta le dejo mudo, mas por lo que estaba implícito y oculto en aquella afirmación que parecía casi de desden que por las palabras en si.

Confianza. Total y absoluta.

No necesitaba pedirle ayuda, porque confiaba en que el acudiría sin necesidad de llamarle. ¿No lo había estado haciendo durante todo aquel tiempo? Si, eso era una confianza absoluta... y muy arrogante. Le hacia sentirse usado. Pero, reflexionando un poco mas antes de ofenderse, se dio cuenta de que Alvin tampoco esperaba a que le pidiera ayuda. A veces simplemente aparecía casi por arte de magia, se iban a tomar algo y el se sentaba a su lado, apoyándole y reconfortándole aunque no tocaran el tema. Otras buscaban quedarse a solas y se desahogaba con él, a veces, incluso liberaba su rabia y frustración soltándole un puñetazo o incluso dos. Como acababa de hacer.

Y el nunca se los había devuelto, ni se había quejado. Si Alvin le estaba usando, el no se quedaba atrás. Pero el nunca había sentido que le estuviera usando. Aquello era realmente complicado.

Su relación era así... y así estaba bien.

—Vale, voy a salir y me quedaré en la puerta —aseguró —Asíque vístete, que nos vamos a tomar algo y a hablar seriamente.

Alvin asintió, poniéndose en pie y sosteniendo bien la toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras su amigo salía. Solo cuando se quedo solo, se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá y apretó los dientes con rabia... y miedo. Permitió que su pecho se descontrolara y su respiración se agitara por la tormenta de emociones que tenía dentro.

Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike.

Mike estaba libre. E iba a por él, e incluso tal vez a por quienes le rodeaban. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón y se obligó a volver a dominarse. Estaba a salvo. Mientras estuviera con Matt y Jeff estaría a salvo. Y Adam no corría ningún peligro. Todo iría bien.

Si. Todo iría bien.


End file.
